Naruto : Heiwa e no Michi
by Yeagerr
Summary: Dialah perwujudan dari kebencian dan kasih sayang, Hidup dalam garis keras tanpa tau asal usulnya, dan yang paling penting dia adalah manusia dengan penyakit yang aneh yaitu Takut dan pemalu jika didepan wanita
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : Heiwa e no Michi**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD - Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto x (...)**

 **Gence : Adventure,Romance**

 **Ranting : T(M-)**

 **Warning : Gaje , Typo , Semi-Cannon , OC ,OOC ,Author newbie dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **"Dialah perwujudan dari kebencian dan kasih sayang , Hidup dalam garis keras tanpa tau asal usulnya , dan yang paling penting dia adalah manusia dengan penyakit yang aneh yaitu Takut dan pemalu jika didepan wanita"**

"Human Talk"

'Human Thinking'

 **"Monster/Dragon talk"**

 **'Monster/Dragon Thinking'**

 **[Jutsu/tehnik]**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Kriinggggggg !**

"Hoammm ... Ternyata sudah pagi "

Terdengar suara khas orang yang baru saja bangun pagi dari bocah Laki-laki berumur 18 tahun dengan bermata biru langit , Berambut kuning jabrik dengan 3 guratan menyerupai kumis kucing dimasing-masing pipinya dan kulit berwarna Sawo matang #ralat coklat .

Ya dialah Uzumaki Naruto . Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah dia (Dipaksa) pindah tanpa alasan dari Kyoto Academy .

"Sebaiknya aku langsung mandi saja , mengingat hari ini hari pertamaku disekolah baru itu , aku tidak ingin kesan pertamaku buruk dihari pertamaku sekolah"

Setelah itu naruto menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual sehari-hari (mandi) dan bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

 **Skip**

Kini terlihat seorang pemuda berambut Kuning tengah berjalan santai ditengah jalanan Kota Kuoh . Dengan memasukan kedua tanganya kedalam kantong celana , dengan wajah tampan membuat para pelajar wanita yang berjalan disekitarnya merona . tetapi berbanding terbalink dengan orang yang menjadi bahan yang dipandang , dia terliat sedikit gugup dan pucat ketika dilihat oleh wanita disekitarnya .

Ia saat ini mengenakan seragam sekolah khusus murid laki-laki dengan blazer hitan dengan sedikit akses putih , kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan sedikit garis hitam tipis dan dasi berwarna hitam di bagian kerahnya , serta celana panjang berwarna hitam taklupa sepatu berwarna hitam .

Sekarang dia berjalan menuju salah satu sekolah elit dikota Kuoh yaitu Kuoh Academy.

Kuoh academy merupakan sekolah khusus untuk murid perempuan , tetapi sekitar dua tahun yang lalu sekolah ini diubah menjadi sekolah umum yang berarti menerima murid laki-laki . Walau begitu tetap saja perubahannya tidak signifikan . jika dibandingkan rasio murid perempuan dan laki-laki adalah 7:2

Walau begitu tetapi banyak juga murid laki-laki yang memanfaatkan hal itu , merekalah murid lelaki mesum . Salah satunya adalah trio mesum yang terdiri dari Hyudou Issei , Matsuda , dan motohama .

 **Naruto Pov**

'Huff merepotkan kenapa harus pindah sekolah segala'

Saat ini aku berjalan menuju Kuoh Academy , Menurut informasi Sekolah itu satu-satunya sekolah dengan gaya arsitektur eropa barat , tapi aku masih memikirkan sesuatu . Kenapa oba-chan memindahkanku kesini secara tiba-tiba ? entah lah , tanpa Terasa aku sudah berada didepan gerbang pintu masuk Kuoh Academy

"Wow ternyata semua informasi itu benar" aku pun Takjub dengan bangunan sekolah Kuoh Academy

Setelah itu aku berjalan memasuki gerbang Kuoh Academy , Entah kenapa aku merasa ini adalah hari tersial yang pernah aku alami .

"Kyaaa Rias One-sama" "Kyaaa Akeno One-sama"

DEG ! DEG!

Sial aku mengerti kenapa oba-chan memindahkanku kesekolah ini secara tiba-tiba . Kejam kenapa oba-chan melakukan ini , bukanya aku tidak tertarik dengan wajah dan tubuh wanita , aku sama dengan laki-laki lainya tapi aku tidak tahan didekat wanita dalam waktu lama . Huaaaaa aku bisa mati disiniiii Nooooo ...

Kringgg Kringgg Kringgg

Kuso Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sebaiknya aku lari untuk mencari ruang Kepala Sekolah .

 **Normal Pov**

Dug Dug Dug Dug Bruuk "Ittai"

Suara rintihan yang terkesan feminim , entah kenapa membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri secara tiba-tiba

Ia pun segera berdiri sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel dipakaiannya dan berbicara

"Go-omenasai" Ucap Naruto dengan gugup sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu seorang yang ia tabrak .

"Tak apa , lain kali hati-hati saat berjalan" Ucap wanita itu dengan nada datar

"Hmm , aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebwlumnya apa kamu siswa baru ?" ucapnya lagi masih dengan nada datar seperti tembok cina

"I-yya benar , Saya siswa b-baru itu" Balas Naruto

"Souka, hm perkenalkan namaku Souna Shitori , Ketua Osis disini" Souna memperkenalkan diri karena tidak etis berbicara tanpa memperkenalkan diri

"N-naruto , Naruto Uzumaki , s-salam kenal S-shitori-san " Balas naruto gugup

'Kuso , kenapa selalu seperti ini jika dekat wanita , sial kau oba-chan , bukanya membantuku untuk sembuh , yang ada kau membantu ku untuk mati lebih cepat' batin Naruto kesal dalam hati

"Etto S-shitori-san bisakah kamu m-menunjukan ruang Kepala Sekolah ?" Tanya naruto masih dengan gugup

"Tentu , Ikuti saya" Balas Souna sambil menunjukan jalan .

 **.**

 **.**

"T-Trima kasih Shitori-san" Ucap Naruto ketika sesampainya didepan Ruang Kepala Sekolah

"Tentu" Ucap Souna singkat "

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk" ucap Kepala Sekolah

"Selamat pagi , Eto Saya murid baru disini pak " Ucap Naruto

"Ya, Jadi kamu murid baru itu , ok sekarang Anda berada di kelas XII-A"

"Trima kasih , kalau begitu saya izin undur diri" Ucap naruto sambil membungkuk lalu undur diri setelahnya

Setelah itu Naruto pun bergegas menuju ruang kelasnya

Tok Tok

"Permisi sensei maaf saya murid baru yang masuk kelas ini" Ucap Naruto

"Ohh jadi kamu murid baru itu , ok tunggu sebentar " Ucap sensei

Setelah itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto gugup setengah mati karena Naruto adalah orang yang pemalu jika berhadapan dengan mahluk bernama wanita.

"Murid-murid semua hari ini kita mendapatkan teman baru , Uzumaki-san silahkan masuk"

Setelah itu naruto masuk kedalam ruang kelas karena sudah dipersilahkan masuk oleh sang Sensei .

"Minna-san , Perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto , saya murid pindahan dari Kyoto Academy , mohon bantuanya" Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri sembaring memberikan senyumanya . Tapi ternyata senyuman yang ia tunjukan itu adalah kesalahan karena ...

"Kyyyaaaaaa ..."

"Tampannnn ..."

"Uzumaki-kun bolehkah aku meminta no hendphonemu ..."

"Jadilah pacarku Uzumaki-kunnnn ..."

Teriak histeris para gadis mengisi ruang kelas yang semuanya adalah siswi wanita karena mereka kedatangan pria tampan bagai pangeran . dan itupun sukses membuag naruto gugup setengah mati karena ia adalah satu-satunya murid laki-laki dikelas

"Ok tenang semuanya , untuk Uzumaki-san silahkan duduk disebelah Shinra, Shinra-santolong angkat tangan" ucap Sensei

Setelah itu Naruto dipersilahkan duduk disamping Shinra.

"Uzumaki-san perkenalkan nama saya Tsubaki Shinra, Wakil ketua Osis" ucap Tsubaki ramah

"Ii-ya salam kenal juga Shinra-san" Balas naruto dengan gugup

Setelah itupun Naruto duduk dibankunya dan mulai mengikuti pelajaran yang diterangkatan Sensei

 **Skip waktu jam istirahat**

 **.**

Kringgg kringgg kringgg

"Huaah akhirnya istirahat juga" ucap Naruto

"Uzumaki-kun apa kamu ingin kekantin ? jika iya kesana dengan aku yuk ..." ucap Siswi A yg berada didepan meja Naruto

"Etto ..." "Uzumaki-kun jangan pergi kekantin denganya lebih baik denganku saja yah" datang siswi B tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Naruto

"Jangan Uzumaki-kun kamu kekantin dengan aku saja yah , aku akan bayar apa yang kamu mau" datang lagi siswi C disamping kiri Naruto

"Kalian semua tidak pantas kekanting dengan Uzumaki-kun yang pantas hanya aku" ucap siswi d sekarang disamping kanan Naruto

"Ehhhh ..." ucap Naruto dengan gugup karena dikelilingi 4 siswi perempuan

Setelah itu siswi-siswi yang lainya datang dan mengerebungi naruto

"Huaaaaaaaa ..." Tiba-tiba dengan kencang naruto berlari meningalkan siswi-siswi yang melihatnya dengan sweatdrop

 **.**

 **.**

"Hahh hahh ... wanita memang mengerikan" naruto berhenti sehabis kabur dari kelasnya dengan keadaan lelah.

"Sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan sebentar disekitar sekolah" ketika ingin berbalik jalan Naruto tidak melihat kulit pisang yang ada dijalan dan tampa segaja menginjaknya sehingga Naruto terjatih dan pingsan seketika dengan posisi tidak elitnya .

 **Naruto Pov**

"Ugh dimana ini" ucapku ketika melihat ruangan berwarna putih dengan tulisan UKS

"Ternyata kamu sudah bangun" ucap Tsubaki

"Huaaaaaaa" akupun kaget , sejak kapan dia berada disana , pahadal awalnya aku yakin diruang ini tidak ada siapa-siapa

"Heh aku bertanya" ucapnya kembali

"Ehh i-iya gomen aku melamun" ucapku dengan gugup

"Sebaiknya kamu segera pulang , waktu pelajaran sekolah sudah selesai" Hahh segitu lamanya kah aku pingsang .

"I-iya shirna-san t-terima kasih sudah menjagaku"

"Iya" ucapnya , hahh sebenarnya dia niat ga sih jawabnya ...

Setelah itu aku keluar sekolah aku menemukan seseorang tengah menodong sesuatu serti tombak cahaya kepada seorang pemuda yang ...tunggu bukanya dia itu hyudou issei dia dalam keadaan sekarat karena perutnya berlumuran darah . Aku harus segera menolongnya .

 **Issei Pov**

Guu...aaah..."

Aku mulai mengerang, karena sakit. Sakit sekali! Tanganku terbakar parah, jadi mungkin bagian dalam tubuhku lebih terbakar lebih dari pada tanganku. kemudian aku merasakan lebih banyak rasa sakit. Jadi ini rasanya kalau bagian dalam tubuh terbakar, huh? Karena rasa sakit yang sangat, air mata mulai menetes dari mataku. Tep, tep. Ada suara langkah kaki mendekatiku. Aku menengok keatas, dan orang misterius itu membuat tombak lain dan memegangnya di tangannya.

"Pasti sakit. Cahaya adalah racun bagi mahluk sepertimu. Terkena ini akan menyebabkan luka fatal. Aku pikir tombak ini akan membunuhmu, walaupun aku telah kukurangi tenaganya. Tubuhmu lebih kuat dari dugaanku. Kalau begiu aku akan menyerangmu lagi dengan ini. Tapi sekarang akan kutambah sedikit tenaganya, Sekarang tamatlah kamu."

Apakah dia akan menamatkanku!? Aku akan terbunuh, kalau aku terkena benda itu lagi! Selagi aku berpikir, aku mulai teringat mimpiku dan teringat tentang warna merah pekat itu.

BRUUUGGGH

Namun bukanya aku merasakan sakit tetapi aku mendengar suara Pukulan yang sangat keras , ketika aku membuka mataku mataku melebar melihat apa yang kulihat yaitu orang yang akan membunuhku justru pingsan karena bertabrakan dengan dinding beton hingga dinding itu jebol . dan mataku beralih ke seseorang laki-laki berambut kuning dengan mata ... tunggu ada yang aneh dengan matanya , matanya tidak normas eperti garis vertikal berwarna kuning dengan disekitar mata berwarna merah sepetri makeup tapi alami . Sepertinya aku kenal dengan wajahnya dia bukanya murid baru itu.

"Kamu tak apa-apa" ucapnya

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa , terima kasih ettto ..." "Uzumaki Naruto" ucapnya

"Terima kasih Naruto-san" ucapku

"Sama-sama" ucapnya sekali lagi

Setelah itu Muncul lingkaran sirih merah dibelakangku dan keluarlan seseorang yaitu Buchou . lalu ia menunjuk Naruto-san sambil berbicara

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya UZUMAKI NARUTO ?"

 **TBC**

 **Hai para Reader's terimakasih sudah membaca fic abal" pertama saya , jangan sungkan untuk Memberikan Saran , Kritik , dan Reviewnya yah**

 **See you next time**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Note :**

 **Naruto datang ke Kuoh Academy pada saat Issei sudah menjadi iblis.**

"Kamu tak apa-apa" ucapnya

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa , terima kasih ettto ..." "Uzumaki Naruto" ucapnya

"Terima kasih Naruto-san" ucapku

"Sama-sama" ucapnya sekali lagi

Setelah itu Muncul lingkaran sirih merah dibelakangku dan keluarlan seseorang yaitu Buchou . lalu ia menunjuk Naruto-san sambil berbicara

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya UZUMAKI NARUTO ?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto : Heiwa e no Michi**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD - Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto x (...)**

 **Gence : Adventure,Romance**

 **Ranting : T(M-)**

 **Warning : Gaje , Typo , Semi-Cannon , OC ,OOC ,Author newbie dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **"Dialah perwujudan dari kebencian dan kasih sayang , Hidup dalam garis keras tanpa tau asal usulnya , dan yang paling penting dia adalah manusia dengan penyakit yang aneh yaitu Takut dan pemalu jika didepan wanita"**

 **"Human Talk"**

 **'Human Thinking'**

 **"Monster/Dragon talk"**

 **'Monster/Dragon Thinking'**

 **[Jutsu/tehnik]**

 **Happr Reading**

"Hehh ..." ucap Naruto tak jelas sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali pasalnya tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita muncul didepanya dengan seenak jidatnya dan langsung menanyakan siapa dirinya

"Aku hanya manusia biasa , ngomong-ngomong kamu siapa ?" lanjut Naruto sembaring menanya balik Rias

"Oh maaf atas ketidaksopananku perkenalkan namaku Rias Gremory" balas Risa dengan elegan .

"Etto G-gremory-san kita harus lekas membantu Issei-san? dia tengah dalam keadaan tidak baik, dan masih sempat-sempatnya bilang tidak apa- apa" ucap Naruto sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Issei

"Tenang saja tentang Issei itu urusanku , tapi aku harap besok kau datang keruang klubku , masih banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu , jika kamu tidak datang maka aku akan mencarimu hingga ketemu" Ucas Rias

"I-iyaa Gremory-san s-sebaiknya aku pulang terlebih dahulu sampai jumpaaa" ucap Naruto sembaring berlari karena tak tahan berbicara sedekat itu dengan Rias yang juga seorang gadis. Dan berhasil membuat Rias menjadi sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Iya , dia aneh tetapi aku dapat merasakan didalam tubuhnya terdapat kekuatan yang besar , (Sacred Gear) kah ? sepertinya bukan . tapi aku harus mendapatkanya untuk menjadi salah satu Peerageku dia cukup potensial seperti Issei" ucap Rias sembaring menyeringai dan setelah itupun Rias dan Issei pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keesokan harinya**

Terlihat Naruto sekarng sedang berjalan menuju sekolah dengan semangat (belajar), tetapi itu semua sirna ketika seorang wanita tiba-tiba memanggilnya dari belakang .

"Uzumaki-san ohayo" ucap wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Tsubaki Shinra

"O-ohayo Shinra-san" balas Naruto dengan terbata-bata

"Bisakah kita berangkat sekolah bersama ?" tanya Tsubaki

"O-ohh tentu" jawab Naruto sembaring senyum walau sedikit gugup

setelah itupun mereka berjalan bersama menuju Kuoh Academy , dan ditenggah perjalanan banyak orang-orang yang memperhatikan Naruto dan Tsubaki karena mereka seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Uzumaki-san" ucap Tsubaki

"I-iya Shinra-san" balas Naruto masih dengan terbata-bata

"Jika aku lihat-lihat kamu belum mempunyai banyak teman padahal aku lihat kemaren banyak sekali gadis yang ingin menjadi temanmu" ucap Tsubaki

"S-sebenarnya aku juga ingin mempunyai banyak teman tetapi aku tak bisa tahan didekat wanita" Ucap Naruto

"Gynophobia kah ?" ucap Tsubaki

"Bisa dibilang begitu" Jawab Naruto

"Hihihi kau aneh Uzumaki-san" ucap Tsubaki tertawa sembari menutup mulutnya .

"U-Urusai" Teriak Naruto dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Mah ayo sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat kesekolah , waktu bel masuk tinggal 20 menit lagi" Ucap Tsubaki sembari mempercepat gerakan kakinya .

"H-hahh" Naruto mendesah sembari mempercepat gerakan kakinya untuk menyusul Tsubaki .

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto pov**

Sesampainya disekolah aku merasa tidak enak karena banyak siswa dan siswi melihatku dengan tatapan yang menurutku itu seram , ditambah lagi disebelahku ada Tsubaki Shinrai yang biasa disebut Fu-Kaichou membuatku semakin gugup.

"Kyyaaaa Uzumaki-senpai berjan dengan Tsubaki Fu-kaichou"

"Mereka serasi"

"Kyyaaaa aku ingin berada diposisi Tsubakiii"

"Jika benar mereka berpacaran artinya Naruto-senpai luar biasa sampai membuat Tsubaki yang datar jatuh kedalam pelukanya"

Aku bisa mendengar teriakan mengema dari para siswi gadis dan laki-laki dari segala arah , dan ada juga yang shock sampai pingsan , dan Hei ! apa-apan dengan ucapan itu ? jangan membuat gosip yang aneh-aneh. Setelah itu aku mendengar lagi teriakan dari siswi namun bukan teriakan seperti tadi melainkan teriakan cacian.

"Kenapa seorang seperti dia ...?"

"Kenapa orang vulgar sepertinya disebelah Rias One-sama ..."

Sabarkan dirimu Issei perempuan memang mengerikan dan merepotkan.

"Uzumaki-san, kenapa kamu berhenti ..."

Akupun beralih ke arah Shinra

"A-aaah a-ku tidak apa-apa, ss-sebaiknya kamu duluan saja kekelas, aku ada urusan sebentar .." ucapku kepadanya

"Souka .. yasudah aku tunggu dikelas , ja .." ucapnya sembaring menuju kekelas, sepertinya aku sudah mulai terbiasa berbicara denganya.

 _ **Knock' Brugg bragg**_

Dan akupun melihat Issei sedang dipukuli oleh teman-temanya karena berjalan dengan Gremory-san. 'Ugh pasti sakit' , dan akupun melanjutkan perjalananku keruang kelas karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sepulang Sekolah**

"Hai, apa senpai yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ...?"

Aku melihat ke siswa yang datang menemuiku dengan mata setengah tertutup.

Laki-laki didepanku ini mungkin adalah pangeran paling ganteng nomor satu disekolah, Kiba Yuuto.

Dia bisa menangkap hati para perempuan dengan senyumnya. Dia murid kelas XI , berarti dia Kouhai ku. Suara jeritan kegirangan para perempuan bisa terdengar dari kelas dan dari koridor. Laki-laki yang luar biasa aku kagum dia bisa berinteraksi ke para perempuan dengan baik.

"Iya benar Aku Uzumaki Naruto"

Akupun membalasnya dengan ramah, diapun tersenyum

"Aku datang kemari atas perintah Rias Gremory."

Dengan satu kalimat itu aku langsung mengerti untuk apa dia kesini. Jadi, dialah orang yang Gremory-san maksud akan disuruh menjeputku.

"Oke, tunjukan jalanya" ucapku

"Ikuti aku."

"KYYYAAAA!" Ada suara teriakan dari para perempuan.

"Luar biasa! Uzumaki-kun dan Kiba-kun berjalan bersama!"

"Aku sangat setuju dengan pasangan Kiba-kun X Uzumaki-kun!"

Para siswi perempuan mulai berteriak dan berbicara dengan bahasa alien, dan hey aku masih normal!

Aku mengikuti Kiba, dan tempat yang kami tuju adalah belakang gedung sekolah. Disana terdapat bangunan lain yang dikenal sebagai gedung sekolah lama yang dikelilingi oleh banyak pepohonan. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali gedung ini tidak pernah terpakai, dan suasananya menyeramkan sehingga masuk ke daftar "tujuh keajaiban sekolah". Gedung itu tampak sangat tua dan terbuat dari kayu. Tetapi sepertinya tidak ada jendela yang pecah, walaupun aku tidak yakin. Gedung ini tua tetapi kondisinya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Buchou ada disini."

"Maksud mu Gremory-san" ucapku memastikan

"Benar." dia menjawab sembari tersenyum, orang yang ramah

Itulah yang kiba katakan. Gremory-san Apakah dia anggota suatu klub? Apakah itu artinya Kiba juga anggota klub itu? Semakin misterius saja. aku mengikutinya, aku jadi harus bertemu dia lagi, merepotkan .Kami naik ke lantai dua dan terus kedalam melewati lorong kelas. Bahkan lorong kelasnya kelihatan bersih. Dan ruangan yang tidak terpakaipun kelihatan bersih. Padahal kalau yang namanya bangunan tua, pasti penuh dengan serangga dan sarang laba-laba. Tetapi disini tidak ada sama sekali, pasti mereka cukup sering membersihkan tempat ini. Ketika aku memikirkan semua itu, sepertinya kami sudah sampai ditujuan. Kiba menghentikan langkahnya di depan suatu ruangan kelas. Aku terkejut dengan tulisan dipintu yang bacanya "Klub Peneliti Ilmu-Gaib". Klub Peneliti Ilmu-Gaib!? Hanya dengan membacanya saja membuatku penasaran. Maksudku bukan karena klub aneh ini, tetapi aneh kalau senpai adalah anggota klub seperti ini...

"Buchou, saya sudah menjemputnya."

Kiba mengatakannya didepan pintu. Kemudian ada balasan dari Gremory-san.

"Silahkan masuk."

Sepertinya dia memang didalam. Kiba memasuki ruangan itu dan aku mengikutinya. Aku terkejut ketika memasuki ruangan itu. Ada banyak tulisan dan simbol aneh diseluruh ruangan. Lantai, tembok, dan langit-langit dipenuhi dengan lambang aneh. Dan yang paling kelihatan aneh adalah lambang lingkaran di tengah ruangan. Kelihatannya itu seperti lambang lingkaran sihir yang memenuhi hampir seluruh ruangan. Suasana di ruangan ini menyeramkan. Ada juga beberapa sofa dan meja didalam sini. Hah? Sepertinya ada yang duduk disalah satu sofa. Dia adalah perempuan dengan perawakan kecil. Sepertinya Aku tahu perempuan itu! Dia adalah adik kelas X Toujou Koneko. Dia siswi kelas X tetapi lebih kelihatan seperti anak SD karena wajahnya yang kekanakan dan perawakannya yang kecil. Dia populer dikalangan laki-laki tertentu. Dan dia juga populer dikalangan perempuan dan dianggap sebagai "Maskot". Dia sedang memakan Youkan (Kue Jepang) dengan tenang,. Seperti biasa dia kelihatan mengantuk. Dia tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Tetapi dia menyadari kehadiranku, dan mata kami bertemu.

Perempuan itu adalah adik kelas X ku Tojou Koneko

"Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto"

Kiba mengenalkanku kepadanya. Koneko-san menundukan kepalanya.

"Ah, salam kenal."

Aku juga menundukan kepalaku. Setelah itu dia melanjutkan makannya. Seperti yang kudengar, dia tidak banyak bicara.

Kemudian aku mendengar suara air mengalir dari belakang ruangan. Sepertinya ini suara pancuran mandi? Kemudian kusadari terdapat tirai mandi di belakang ruangan. Di tirai itu terdapat bayangan seseorang. Itu adalah bayangan seorang perempuan. Ada perempuan sedang mandi. Hah!? Mandi!? Di ruang kelas ini ada kamar mandinya!? Kemudian suara air itu berhenti .

"Silahkan Buchou."

Hah? Ada seseorang selain dia? Aku mendengar suara lain selain suara Gremory-san. Selain itu aku melihat Issei yang sedang terbengong dalam keadaan wajah memerah dan hidung yang mimisan

"...Benar benar wajah mesum" ucap koneko

" Ara, apa kabar ? perkenalkan namaku Himejima Akeno , senang bekenalan denganmu nee... Tampan." ucapnya dengan nada sedikit menggoda diakir katanya

DEG

Entah kenapa instingku mengatakan aku harus menjaga jarak dengan wanita ini.

"E-eh ... Namaku Uzumaki Naruto , salam kenal Himejima-san."

"Ara ... jangan panggil aku menggunakan margaku cukup panggil aku Akeno-chan, Naruto-kun fufufufu"

"I-iya A-akeno-chan"

"Fufufufu ..." sungguh wanita yang berbahayaaaaa

Disaat besamaan terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari arah belakangku disana ada Shitori-san dan Shinra-san , tunggu kenapa dia juga ada.

"Ohh Sona ternyata sudah datang tapi kenapa hanya Tsubaki saja yang datang demana peeragemu yang lainya ?"

"Mereka semua tengah sibuk mengerjakan Tugasnya masing-masing" Jawabnya dengan datar

"Uzumaki-san kenapa kamu disini ?" akupun mengalihkana pandanganku ke Shinra

"A-aaku disini d-ddiundang Gremony-san" unjarku

"Ohh" ucapnya, hahh dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Shitori-san, apa mereka bersodara ? entah lah.

Setelah itu aku dipersilahkan untuk duduk disofa panjang yang mengelilingi meja.

"Ok Aku disini sebagai Ketua Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib sekarang menyambutmu, Hyudou Issei, atau bisa ijinkan aku memanggilmu Ise sebagai iblis"

Setelah itu pembicaraaan yang membuatku pusing pun dimulai, dari Perang Great War, Sacred Gear, sampai masalah ketiga Fraksi Akhirat. aku benar-benar tidak paham.

 **Normal Pov**

"Aku menyelamatkan hidupmu sebagai Iblis. Ise, kamu yang sekarang telah terlahir kembali sebagai Iblis milikku, Rias Gremory, adalah pelayanku dan seorang iblis."

Pan!

Dan munculah sepasang sayap menyerupai sayap kelelawar dari punggung mereka, berbeda dengan (Da-Tenshi) yang berbentuk sayap gagak. Issei hanya bisa benggong menyaksikan keadaan yang menurutnya hanya mitos, berbeda dengan Issei yang benggong Naruto hanya dian tanpa ekspersi .

"Dilihat dari ekpresimu, bisa disimpulkan kamu sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran mahluk supranatural.." ungkap Sona dengan opininya

"Ehh ... etto" ucap Naruto binggung ingin menjawab apa karena ia ditatap oleh seluruh iblis diruangan ini dan yang paling penting hampir semuanya adalah wanita.

"Jadi siapa sebenarnya kamu Uzumaki Naruto ?" Kali ini bukan sona yang berbicara melainkan Rias

"A-a-aku hanyaa manusiaa yang m-memperoleh kekuataaan dari k-erjakeras yaa s-segitu s-sajaa" ucap Naruto gugup setengah mati

"Ogh begitu" ucap Rias sembari memberikan seringanya kepadan Naruto, dan membuat Naruto makin gugup dan ketakutan melihatnya.

"Ahh a-aku lupa ada urusan mendadak, maaf aku harus pergi dulu" ucap Naruto yang ingin berdiri dan segera kabur dari gedung itu. tapi ditahan oleh Akeno yang entah dari kapan sudah berada dibelakang Naruto dan memeluknya

Grepp

"Hwaaaah, A-akeno chan, apa yang ka-kau lakukan? tolong le-lepaskan aku, ja-jangan me-mem-meluk ku seenak nya begitu" ucap Naruto histeris karena di peluk oleh Akeno.

Akeno yang tak mau mendengarkan permohonan Naruto. Hanya menyeringai kejam melihat expresi yang Naruto keluarkan, seperti yang Akeno lihat sekarang ini. Dan menurut nya jarang jarang ada yang seperti Naruto yang penakut pada wanita apalagi terhadap diri nya yang termasuk primadona sekolah seperti diri nya, malah yang banyak di tatap mesum oleh kebanyakan para siswa dari pada takut atau kagum seperti Naruto.

"Aaaakenooo-chan, le-lepas kan aku hiiiii! aku mohon?" pinta Naruto

"Tidak mau sebelum Naruto-kun menjawab pertanyaan kami,Naruto-kun tidak boleh kemana-mana harus tetap disini, fufufu" balas Akeno yang takmau melepaskan pelukanya.

"Ok ok, akeno-chan a-ku tidak ak-kan kabut ta-pi tolong lepaskan aku! sekali lagi aku mohonnnnnn" pinta Naruto kepada Akeno agar terbebas dari pelukan mautnya

"Tidak mau, fufufufu" balas Akeno sambil tertawa dan makin mengeratkan pelukanya

"HHUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA"

Dan setelah itu adalah malam yang panjang untuk Naruto

 **TBC**

 **Huahhh akhirnya selesai juga menulis chp.2 ini , ane sebahai Author baru mengucapkan terimakasih kepada readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca ff gaje ini , dan terimakasih juga yang meReviews ane. ane sengaja up lebih awal karena melihat respon-positif dari para readres.**

 **Grand570 :** Ini sudah lanjut

 **Date Uzumaki Ryumune Otsutsuki :** Sudah ane balas diPM dan tambahan ane akan usaha mengurangi typo yang bertebaran.

 **Miftakhul827 :** Ini sudah lanjut

 **:** Ini sudah update, tapi untuk nextnya soal masalah lama ganya updatenya ane ga tau tapi mungkin untuk saat ini tidak akan update terlalu lama mungkin maksimal 2 minggu dan paling cepet 4-5 hari

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto : Heiwa e no Michi**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD - Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto x (...)**

 **Gence : Adventure,Romance**

 **Ranting : T(M-)**

 **Warning : Gaje , Typo , Semi-Cannon , OC ,OOC ,Author newbie dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **"Dialah perwujudan dari kebencian dan kasih sayang , Hidup dalam garis keras tanpa tau asal usulnya , dan yang paling penting dia adalah manusia dengan penyakit yang aneh yaitu Takut dan pemalu jika didepan wanita"**

 **"Human Talk"**

 **'Human Thinking'**

 **"Monster/Dragon talk"**

 **'Monster/Dragon Thinking'**

 **[Jutsu/tehnik]**

 **Happr Reading**

Sudah hampir satu minggu Naruto sekolah di Kuoh Academy, dan selama itu pula Naruto banyak bertemu dengan berbagai wanita yang mampu membuat siswa lain terpesona akan kecantikanya. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto yang fobia dengan yang nama nya wanita , dia pasti kabur jika ada perempuan yang ingin mendekat pada nya. Meski sekolah ditempat yang mayoritas adalah siswi perempuan dan sudah hanpir satu minggu, tetapi tetap saja penyakit fobia Naruto terhadap perempuan tidak hilang-hilang, justru terbalik yang terjadi malah membuat fobia Naruto menjadi lebih parah, bayangkan saja hanya dengan sentuhan wanita bisa langsung membuat naruto mimisan.

"Naruto .. kau tak apa-apa? kau terlihat lemas sekali" tanya Issei kepada naruto yang kebetulan berangkat bersama.

"Ah ... aku tak apa-apa kok, hanya saja jika aku terus berada di Sekolah yang bagaikan kandang betina itu aku tiadak yakinakan hidup lama ..." ucap Naruto lesu

"Kau aneh Na-" "Huaaahhh ..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar seperti sesuatu yang jatuh, lantas Naruto dan Iseei pun berbalik dan ada seorang gadis Suster Gereja.

'Kenapa harus wanita lagi' ucap Naruto dalam hati sembaring menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu, dan lantas Issei mendelati gadis itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa"

"Oh maaf, Terima kasih banyak"

"Sama-sama, hmm sepertinya kamu kebingungan" tanya Issei kepada gadis itu

"Ah iya. Saya sedang mencari Gereja, tapi saya tersesat" Ucapnya lirih

"tenang aja aku dan temanku bisa mengantarmu kesana ..." "Iya kan Naruto" ucap Issei berlagak gentleman.

"Ahh maaf Issei aku tidak bisa menemanimu, aku harus ke membeli roti karena aku lapar jadi ja neee ..." ucap Naruto, dan setelah itu diapun lari terbirit-birit seperti maling yang dikejar warga. dan Issei pun sweatdrop melihatnya sedangkan gadis disebelahnya hanya memiringkankan kepalanya tanda di tidak mengerti apa yang barusan terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruutoo-kun" Panggil Akeno dengan nada bahagia saat melihat Naruto akhirnya datang Sekolah dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Ohayyoooo" tambahnya lagi saat Naruto duduk dibangkunya.

O-o-ohayo A-akeno-chan" ucap Naruto terbata-bata sambil membalas sapaan Akeno.

Sedangkan Akeno tersenyum misterius ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto, dan berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang ketakutan saat melihat senyum misterius Akeno. dan setelah itu entah dari kapan Akeno sudah berada dibelakang Naruto

"Na-ru-to-kun" bisik Akeno ditelinga Naruto

 **Pluk**

"Huaaaaaaaa ... A-akeno-chan, a-a-apa yang k-kau lakukan? tolong l-lepaskan aku, ja-jangan memeluku seenaknya dongggg ..." ucap Naruto teriak histeris karena dipeluk Akeno.

Currr

"Humpp ..." ucap Naruto tidak jelas karena ia mencubit hidungnya agar tidak mimisan tapi tetap saja darah keluar dari sana sedikit demi sedikit

"Sudah lah Akeno jangan mengerjai Uzumaki-san seperti itu" ucap Tsubaki yang baru saja datang dikelas.

"Ara ,Apa Tsubaki cemburu saat aku memeluk Naruto-kun ? Tanya Akeno dengan nada menggoda, dan itu membuat sembutan merah tipis menghiasi pipi Tsubaki walau tetap bersikap datar.

"Tidak" jawab Tsubaki singkat lalu berjalan menuju kursinya.

Dan bel tanda mulai Pembelajaranpun berbunyi, dan Naruto akhinya dapat bebar dari siksaan mental yang diberikan Akeno kepadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini sekarang terlihat Naruto yang sudah pulang dari kerja sampingannya sebagai Pelayan Restoran di sebuah kafe di sudut Kota Kuoh, 'Hah sampai kapan aku harus berada di kandang singa betina seperti ini' ucap Naruto frustasi dalam hati.

"Are, apa yang dilakukan Issei malam-malam seperti ini" lanjut Naruto ketika tiba-tiba melihat Issei yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya dengan terburu-buru dan turun didepan Rumah, dan setelah itu masuk kedalam rumah itu, dan setelahnya terdengar suara peluru yang ditembakan dari dalam rumah itu dan membuat Naruto yang ingin melanjutkan jalannya pun terhenti.

"Sepertinya Issei dalam bahaya, Hah sungguh merepotkan kau Issei" Ucap Naruto sambil berlari menuju Issei dan sumber ledakan peluru itu.

"Gwaaaaah!"

Issei mengerang di tempat dan jatuh berlutut. dan kaki kirinya mengeluarkan darah karena terkena tembakan peluru khusus

"Bagaimana!? Itu peluru khusus yang terbuat dari cahaya yang khusus dibuat untuk mengusir Iblis! Hebat bukan. Karena pelurunya terbuat dari "cahaya". Situasi ini membuat kita berdua bersemangat, bukan?" ucap Freed kepada Issei yang masih memegangi kakinya yang berdarah.

"Mati! Matilah Iblis! Jadilah debu dan musnahlah! Ini semua untuk hiburanku!" lanjut Pendeta itu tertawa gila-gilaan dan akan menamatkan Issei.

Duaaggg

Pukulan telak menghantar wajah pendeta gila a.k.a Freed Zelzan dengan sangat keras dan membuat Freed terpental menuju dinding.

"Hidupmu tidak jauh dari masalah Issei" ucap Naruto dengan malas-malasan

"Gomen .." ucap Issei

"Bapa Freed"

Terngar suara dari Suster-gereja berambut pirang itu ada di sana.

"Wah ternyata asistenku, Asia-chan. Ada apa? Apakah kamu selesai memasang pelindung?

"Ti...Tidaakkkk...!"

Asia berteriak setelah melihat mayat yang dipaku ke dinding.

"Terima kasih untuk teriakannya yang menggemaskan! Oh yeah, ini adalah pertama kalinya kamu melihat mayat seperti ini kan, Asia-chan? Kalau begitu lihatlah dengan jelas. Ini adalah nasib manusia yang terpedaya oleh Iblis, termasuk dia" ucap Freed sambil menunjuk Naruto

"Tidak, tidak ..."

'Nih orang benar-benar pyscho sejati, Dia kayanya minta di Rukiyah" ucap Naruto dalam batin.

"Hei, manusia kau telah membantu seorang iblis, aku atas nama Tuhan akan membersihkan dosamy dengan cara membunuhmu" ucap Freed

'Bener-bener minta di Ruqiyah nih orang' lanjut naruto masih dalam batin

"Hooiiiio jangan mengabaikanku bangsaaaatttt ..." Teriak Freed yang berlari menuju Naruto dan berniat menebas Naruto secara vertikal.

Tap

Dengan mudah Naruto menahan pedang itu dengan tanganya kosong, dengan cara menangkap sisi lebar pedang itu.

 **Bruaagggg**

Naruto sukses membuat counter Attack ke Freed dengan cara menendangnya dengan kaki kanan, dan membuat Freed terdorong kesamping.

"Apa ini?"

Pendeta itu bingung dan lantai tempatnya berdiri juga bersinar. Cahaya biru membentuk suatu gambar. Itu adalah lingkaran sihir. Dan Naruto pernah melihat lingkaran sihir itu. Lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory.

SHIING

Lingkaran sihir yang muncul dilantai bersinar terang. Kemudian muncul orang-orang yang aku kenal. Maksudku Iblis-Iblis.

"Kami datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, Hyoudo-kun."

Kiba tersenyum kearahku.

"Ara, buruk sekali."

"Pendeta..."

"Ah ada Uzumaki-san rupanya

Dan saat Naruto melihat Akeno yang tersenyum kepadanya diapun mulai panik, pasalnya jika ada Akeno pasti ada pelukan maut.

Woooooof!

"Ini hadiahku untuk sekelompok Iblis!"

Pendeta itu mulai mulai menebaskan pedangnya.

TRANG

Suara besi bergema diseluruh ruangan. Kiba menahan serangan pendeta itu dengan pedangnya.

"Maaf. Tetapi dia salah satu dari kami. Kami tidak bisa diam melihatmu menyerangnya!"

"Wow, wow! Kata kata menyentuh hati keluar dari mulut Iblis! memangnya siapa kalian? Ranger Iblis? Bagus. Aku bisa rasakan semangatmu. aku sangat bersemangat! Jadi bagaimana? Jadi hubungan kalian seperti itu?"

Mereka beradu pedang tetapi pendeta itu dengan sombong menjulurkan lidahnya. dia menggoyangkan lidahnya beserta kepalanya. Dia benar-benar meremehkan kami! Bahkan Kiba menunjukan ekspresi kesal. Ya orang itu memang menjijikan.

"Mulut yang kotor... Sulit kupercaya kamu adalah pendeta... Oh, jadi itulah sebabnya kamu menjadi "[Ex-Eksorsis]", kan?"

"Ya, Ya! Aku kotor! Maaf saja! Karena aku adalah [Ex]! Aku terusir! Itulah sebabnya aku membenci Vatican! Tetapi tidak apa-apa asalkan aku masih bisa membunuh Iblis sesuka hatiku!"

Mereka berdua masih beradu pedang sambil berbicara. Ekspresi Kiba tenangm tetapi matanya benar benar terpaku pada lawannya. Pendeta remaja itu, Freed, masih tertawa menikmati pertarungan mereka.

"Kamu adalah jenis yang paling sulit dihadapi. Seseorang yang merasa hidup dengan menebas Iblis... Bagi kami kamu adalah jenis yang paling berbahaya."

"Haaah!? Aku tidak mau diajari Iblis! Aku hanya berusaha hidup seperti orang lain! Aku bukan diposisi dimana hama sepertimu bisa merendahkanmu!"

"Bahkan dalam kalangan Iblis juga punya peraturan."

Akeno-san tersenyum, tetapi tatap matanya serius, Dia menunjukan tanda siam menghadapi Freed.

"Bagus. Aku suka mata dengan ambisi seperti itu. Nee-san, kamu sungguh luar biasa, aku bisa merasakan niat membunuhmu. Apakah ini bentuk cinta? Tidak aku rasa ini adalah semangat membunuh! Ini Hebat! Aku suka perasaan ingin membunuh dan akan terbunuh!"

"Kalau begitu musnahlah."

Yang muncul disebelah Issei adalah Rias

"Ise, Maafkan aku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka [Eksorsis] akan datang ke rumah klein kita" ucapnya dengn nada sedih

"Dan terimakasih juga untuk Uzumaki-san karena telah menolong pionku yang manis ini" lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan pandanganya kearaah Naruto

"A-aahhh ya tidak masalah lagi pula aku hanya kebetulan lewat" ucap Naruto sedikit canggung.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah mengurus pelayanku yang imut ini" Ucap Rias kepada Freed

"Ya, ya. Aku tadi bermain sebentar dengannya. Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk memotong-motong tubuhnya tetapi terganggu karena bocah sableng itu, dan Berakhir seperti sebuah mimpi." ucapnya sembari menujuk Naruto

"Heiii apa-apaan dengan kata 'Bocah Sableng' itu dasar orang gila" ucap Naruto kesal

 **BANG**!

Sebagian dari perabotan dibelakang pendeta itu meledak. Rias menembakkan bola sihir.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan yang menyakiti pelayanku. Terlebih lagi sampah sepertimu yang merusak milik pribadiku."

Amarahnya seakan membekukan seluruh ruangan. Disekitar tubuh Rias, seperti muncul gelombang energi sihir.

"Buchou! Sepertinya sekelompok [Da-Tenshi] menuju rumah ini. Kalau begini kita akan berada diposisi yang tidak diuntungkan."

Akeno-san sepertinya merasakan sesuatu dan memberitahu kami. [Da-Tenshi] kesini? Orang-orang dengan sayap hitam itu? Buchou menatap lagi pendeta itu.

"...Akeno, bawa ise dan siapkan perpindahan. Kita kembali ke markas."

"Ok Buchou, dan Naruto-kun apa kau mauu i-"

 **Brakk**

"Tidaaaaakkkkkk ..." ucap Naruto berteriak dan berlari dengan kecepatan yang mungkin bisa mengalahkan pelari tercepat dunia.

"Ara, sangat disayangkan" ucap Akeno sembari tersenyum

" ... Cepat Akeno" teriak Rias marah

"Hai"

Buchou! Kita harus membawa Suster-Gereja itu juga!"

Issei mengatakannya pada Buchou.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Hanya Iblis yang bisa menggunakan lingkaran perpindahan. Dan lagi lingakaran sihir ini hanya bisa memindahkan aku dan pelayanku."

Mata Issei dan mata Asia bertemu. Kemudian dia tersenyum padaku.

"Asia!"

"Ise-san, mari kita bertemu lagi nanti."

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhirya. Sesaat kemudian, Akeno selesai merapal dan lingkaran sihir yang muncul dilantai mulai bersinar biru.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian lolos!"

Pendeta itu datang mengayunkan pedangnya kearah kami, tetapi Koneko-chan melemparkan sofa kearahnya. Pada saat pendeta itu menghindari sofa itu kami sudah berada di ruang klub. dan setelah itu mereka hilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Krriiinnggg krrriiinnggg

Suara bel tanda masuk pun telah berbunyi, Terlihat Naruto sedan duduk dikursinya sembaring menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja.

"Araa, Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-kun. Apa kamu membutuhkan pelukan agar kembali semangat seperti biasa" ucap Akeno dengan nada lembut nan erotis ke Naruto.

"Tidakkkkkk ..." Teriak Naruto karena tidak mau merasakan lagi yang namanya pelukan maut.

"Sudahlah Akeno jangan menggoda Uzumaki-san, Ini sudah memasuki jam pelajaran kau harus fokus belajar" Ceramah Tsubaki yang duduk disebelah Kursi Naruto.

"Ara ara Tsubaki, kau tidak seru ..."

Dan setelah itu pelajaran pun berlangsung seperti biasa. dan Sensei pun datang tanda Peroses belajar mengajar dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Naruto terlihat sedang duduk dibangku taman sembari meminum segelas Kopi untuk menghilangkan lelahnya karena sehabis kerja.

"Hahh segelas kopi dimalam hati sungguh nikmat" ucap Naruto entah kesiapa

Dan saat itu juga Naruto melihat Issei yang terlihat berlari dengan terburu-buru

"Hooiii ... Issei apa yang kau lakukan lagi malam-malam begini dan kenapa tadi kau tidak masuk sekolah ?" tanya Nauto

"Ahh Naruto kebetulan kau ada disini aku benar-benar minta tolong kepadamu untuk menyelamatkan Asia" jawab Issei yang tiba-tiba meminta bantuan kepada Naruto

"Maksud mu gadis 'suster-gereja" itu ?" tanya Naruto

"Iya Naruto dia dalam bahaya aku mohom bantuanmu ..." Issei memohon

"Ahhh merepotkan, kenapa hanya kau saja dan mana teman-teman Klubmu itu"

"Mereka tidak mau menolongku hanya karena hubungan ku dengan Asia dilarang, tapi tetap saja Asia adalah temanku, orang yang harus aku tolong" mendengar ucapan Issei pun membuat Naruto tersenyum

"Ahh, Ok aku akan membantumu menyelamatkanya." ucap Naruto

"Terima kasih Naruto" "Issseiiiiii" ketika Issei berterima kasih ke Naruto

Terdengar suara memanggil Issei dari arah belakang. ya mereka Kiba dan Koneko

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, bukanya Buchou melarang"

"Kau salah Issei justri Buchou mengijinkannya"

"Hmm , terimakasih"

"Terlalu cepat untuk terima kasih senpai" ucap koneko singkat.

"Yos mari kita selamatkan Asia" Ucap Issei semangat dan membuat Kiba dan Naruto tersenyum.

Sekarang terlihat 4 Orang berada didepan pintu utama Gereja. Naruto, Issei , Kiba, dan Koneko tengah berbincang sebelum bertarung.

Ketika Issei bertanya pada Kiba, dia mengatakan, "Dari auranya", aku yakin ada [Da-Tenshi] didalam sana".

Jadi Final Boss nya ada di dalam.

"Coba lihat peta ini."

Naruto membuka denah bangunan gereja itu. Peta denah gereja? Dari mana dia...?

"Ini adalah hal dasar yang harus dilakukan sebelum menyerang markas musuh.

"Disebelah ruang-kudus, ada asrama. Tetapi ruang-kudus ini tampak mencurigakan."

Narito menunjuk lokasi ruang-kudus.

"Jadi kita bisa mengabaikan bagian asrama."

"Sepertinya begitu. Kebanyakan dari para [Ex-Eksorsis] membuat beberapa perubahan pada ruang-kudus. Mereka biasanya melakukan ritual aneh di sana."

"Kenapa?" tanya Issei ke Naruto, dan Membuat Naruto mendesah

"Hahhh, itu adalah ruang untuk berdoa kepada [Kami] dan dianggap sebagai ruangan yang suci, dan dengan melakukan hal yang mencela [Kami] disana, mereka merasa puas karena seakan - akan telah menghina [Kami]. Kerena mereka dulunya dikasihi, namun sekarang ditolak oleh [Kami], mereka sengaja melakukan ritual jahat diruang-kudus untuk menunjukan kemarahan mereka pada [Kami]."

'Mereka memang sudah gila. Tidak, aku rasa [Kami] yang memolak penganutnya yang setia juga salah. Saat ini aku membenci [Kami] karena insiden dengan Asia. Karena itulah aku berpikir seperti itu.' ucap Issei dalam hati

"Ruang-kudus ada dibalik gerbang itu. Aku rasa kita bisa langsung masuk. Masalahnya adalah bangaimana menemukan pintu masuk ke ruang bawah tanah setelah sampai di ruang-kudus, dan juga bagaimana kita mengalahkan para musuh yang menunggu kita." ucap Naruto

'Kami sudah mantap! Sekarang tinggal masuk kedalam! Tunggu kami Asia!' Ucap Issei mantap dalam hati

mereka pun memasuki pintu dan berlari kedalam menuju ruang-kudus. Naruto yakin saat ini para [Da-Tenshi] sudah menyadari kedatangan mereka.

Dengan kata lain, pihak lawan sudah tahu mereka memasuki wilayahnya.

Dari sini tidak ada kata kembali.

Yang tersisa adalah maju terus!

mereka membuka pintu, dan masuk keruang-kudus. Ada altar dan kursi panjang. ini seperti ruang-kudus biasa. Lilin ditenga ruangan dan lampu ruang menerangi ruang-kudus itu.

Oh ternyata ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa... Kepala patung orang dipantek di sebuah salib hancur. Benar-benar tempat yang mengerikan.

 **CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP**

Suara tepuk tangan bergema diseluruh ruang-kudus ini.

Seseorang yang kelihatan seperti pendeta muncul dari balik tiang.

Ketika melihat wajahnya, Issei langsung merasa muak.

"Pertemuan kembali! Sebuah reuni! Sungguh emosional!" ucap Freed "Tiga iblis dan satu Manusia sungguh menjijikan" lanjutnya

"Sebelumnya aku belum pernah bertemu Iblis yang sama dua kali! Kenapa? Karena aku sangat kuat, aku memotong-motong lawanku ketika pertama kali bertemu! Kalau berteemu Iblis langsung aku potong dia ditempat! Kemudian aku mencium mayatnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal! Itulah cara hidupku biasanya! Tetapi sejak kalian merusak kebiasaanku, aku jadi resah! Ini tidak benar! Tidak baik merusak gaya hidup orang lain! Karena itulah aku jengkel sekali pada kalian! Aku harap kalian bisa mati! Tidak, Matilah kalian para Iblis Sampaaaaaaah!"

'Bener-bener otaknya sudah konslet' Naruto membatin

Dia marah sekali dan mengeluarkan pedang dan pistolnya.

 **BOOOM**.

Muncul pedang cahaya. dan Juga pistolnya juga sangat mengerikan.

"Kalian kesini untuk menyelamatkan Asia-tan, kan? Hahahaha! Kalian Iblis-sama punya hati yang sangat besar untuk datang menyelamatkan wanita jalang sepertinya yang bisa menyembuhkan Iblis! sepantasnya karena telah bergaul dengan Iblis, suster-gereja itu layak mati!"

"Woii teme kau mengabaikanku" ucap Naruto kesal

"Hey, dimana Asia!?" tanya asia

"Ada tangga rahasia di bawah altar itu. Kamu bisa menuju ke tempat mereka mengadakan ritual dengan tangga itu."

Dia langsung mengatakan tempat rahasia menuju ruang bawah tanah dengan menunjuk pada altar.

"[Sacred Gear]!" Ucap Issei

Koneko melempar bangku ke arah pendeta itu

Koneko bisa mengangkat bangku panjang yang ukurannya beberapa kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"...Hancurlah."

"Wow! Oh yeah!"

Pendeta itu berdansa sedikit dan memotong bangku itu menjadi dua dengan pedang cahayanya. Kursi yang terbelah dua itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Disana." ucap Naruto

 **SWIFT**.

Issei pikir kiba mau maju tetapi tiba-tiba dia menghilang. Dia cepat sekali sampai Issei tidak bisa melihatnya!

 **KATCHING**.

Muncul kilatan karena benturan pedang Kiba dan pedang cahaya pendeta. Apakah pedang cahaya itu padat. Walapupun kiba mencoba menebas pendeta itu, namun yang lain (kecuali Naruto)hanya bisa mendengar suara dua besi saling beradu satu sama lain

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa kelian sungguh berisik? Maaf kalau aku berbicara dalam bahasa kematian! Maafkanlah aku kalau kalian sudah mati!

Kiba menghindari peluru yang ditembakkan si pendeta tidak bersuara dengan kecepatannya, Sambil terus menyerang. Kiba sungguh luar biasa, dia bisa menghindari semua serangan si pendeta. Tetapi pendeta itu juga tidak kalah hebat, karena bisa bertarung seimbang dengan Iblis

"Mengagumkan. Kamu kuat sekali."

"Ahahahaha! Kamu juga! Bidak Kuda, ya? Tidak ada satupun cela kelemahan! Ini hebat! Ya, ya. Ini dia. Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah bertarung seperti ini! Aku bahkan sampai menagis terharu! Hmmm! Hmmm! Sekarang aku akan membunuhmu!" ucap Freed

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan berterung sedikit serius."

'Bertarung dengan serius? Apa yang akan dia lakukan?' Issei membatin

"Terima ini."

Suara berintonasi rendah.

Issei tidak percaya kalau tadi itu suara Kiba, benar-benar penuh dengan tekanan. Kemudian kuluar suatu berwarna gelap dari pedang Kiba. Hal itu menyelimuti seluruh bagian pedang Kiba.

Kegelapan.

Kalau mau menjelaskan hal itu dengan satu kata, itulah kata yang tepat.

Kegelapan

Dan setelah itu kiba menyeranf Freed secara aktiv dengan perencanaan dan sukses membuat sayatan- sayatan kecil namun banyak menghiasi tubuh Freed dan

"Sialllaa-"

 **Buagghh**

Belum sempat berbicara Freed menerima pukulan telak dibagian pipi dari Issei yang telah promosi ke (Benteng) dan membuat Freed terpental jauh menuju koneko dan

 **Duagghh**

Dan kini tendangan volly dari Koneko mengenai perut Freed sehingga dia terjatuh kelantai dan mengasilkan sedikit retakan disana.

"Terima ini orang gila" ucap Naruto sekarang berada diatas Freed.

"Rasenggan"

 **Duarrrr**

"Apa itu cukup untuk melumpuhkanya ?" tanya Issei

"Hahahahaha ..." suara dari balik debu bekas serangan pamungkas dari Naruto.

"Hampir saja aku mati, kalau tidak salah namamu Naruto dan kau Issei, aku lain kali membunuhmu. Ok? bye bye" ucapnya lalu menghilang

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu mereka berempat menuruni tangga dibawah altar. Tampak cahaya lampu juga menyala di ruang bawah tanah. Dengan Kiba dibarisan paling depan, kami berjalan maju. Setelah menuruni tangga, terdapat lorong yang menuju ke bagian terdalam ruangan.

"Jadi disini?"

"Mungkin. Aku yakin didalam ada sekelompok [Eksorsis] dan [Da-Tenshi] didalam sana. Apakah kalian siap?"

Issei, Kiba , dan Koneko mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

"Baiklah. Akan kubuka pintunya..."

Ketika Kiba dan aku mau membuka pintu, pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri. Dan setelah mengeluarkan suara keras, ritual didalam ruangan itu terlihat.

"Selamat datang para Iblis. dan oh ternya ada satu manusia juga ternyata"

[Da-Tenshi], Reynalle, mengatakan itu dari ujung ruangan. Di ruangan itu ada banyak pendeta. Mereka masing-masing membawa pedang cahaya. Issei melihat ke seorang perempuan yang terikat di sebuah salib dan berteriak.

"Asiaaaaa!"

Asia mendengar suara Issei

"...Ise-san?"

"Ya! Aku datang menyelamatkanmu!"

Issei pun menangis melihatnya.

"Sungguh pertemuan yang menyentuh hati, tetapi sudah terlambat. Ritualnya sudah hampir selesai."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Asia bersinar.

"...Aaaaaah, tidaaaaaaaak!"

Asia menjerit kesakitan.

"Asia!" Teriak Issei

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menghalangi"

"Akan kuhancurkan kalia, para Iblis!"

[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]

Terciptalah 4 klon yang identik dengan naruto dan mereka pun berpencar.

[Shihōhappō Shuriken]

 **Guahhh ahhhhh**

Terdengar suara kesakitan dari para pendeta karena terkena jutsu Naruto

"Issei cepat kesana dan selamatkan gadis itu aku dan yang lainya akan menahan mereka" perintah Naruto. dan dibalas oleh anggukan dari Issei

"Tidaaaaaaak...!"

Diwaktu yang sama, cahaya besar keluar dari tubuh Asia. Reynalle menangkap cahaya itu dengan tangannya.

"Ini dia! Ini dia kekuatan yang kuiginkan sejak lama! [Sacred Gear]! Dengan ini, aku akan dicintai!"

Dengan ekspresi ekstasi, Reynalle memeluk cahaya itu. Kemudian cahaya terang menelimuti seluruh ruangan ritual itu. Ketika cahaya itu padam, berdiri seorang [Da-Tenshi] dengan cahaya hijau memancar dari tubuhnya.

"Fufufu. Ahahahahaha! Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya! Kekuatan super! ...Dengan ini aku akan menjadi [Da-Tenshi] super! Dengan ini aku bisa membalas mereka yang telah menghinaku!"

 **Issei Pov**

[Da-Tenshi] itu tertawa lebar. Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung menuju ke tempat Asia. Para pendeta mencoba menghalangiku, tetapi Kiba dan Koneko-chan membantuku menghajar mereka. Sementara pedang Kiba memakan pedang cahaya, Koneko-chan memukul para pendeta dengan tenaga penuh, dan Naruto sebagai Finishing dari serangan. Kombinasi ketiga orang ini menakjubkan, dan sudah tentu kombinasi ini bukan tercipta dari berlatih hanya beberapa hari.

"Terima kasih, kalian berdua!"

Asia, yang terikat di salib, tidak bergerak. Tidak, masih sempat! Aku melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kakinya, menurunkannya dan menggendongnya ditanganku.

"...I...Ise-san..."

"Asia, aku datang menjemputmu."

"...Iya."

Asia menjawab, tetai suaranya kecil dan lemah. Hey! Hey! Dia masih baik-baik saja kan? Dia tidak mungkin...

"Percuma saja"

Reynale tersenyum dan menepis semua harapanku lagi.

"Pemilik [Sacred Gear], yang diambil [Sacred Gear]nya akan mati. Perempuan itu juga akan mati."

"! ...Kalau begitu kembalikan [Sacred Gear] miliknya!"

Aku berteriak padanya, tetapi Reynalle hanya tertawa.

"Tidak mungkin aku mengembalikannya. Aku bahkan sampai berbohong pada atasanku untuk memperolehnya. Aku juga akan membunuhmu untuk menghilangkan semua bukti."

"...Sialan. Kamu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Yuma-chan yang aku ingat."

Mendengar itu, Reynalle tertawa keras.

"Fufufu, Waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu sangat menyenangkan."

"...Padahal kamu adalah pacar pertamaku."

"Ya, melihatmu aku jadi merasa gemas. Senang sekali rasanya bermain-main dengan laki-laki yang sama sekali buta akan perempuan."

"...Padahal aku sungguh serius akan menjagamu."

"Fufufu. Ya, kamu memang menjagaku. Ketika aku dalam masalah, kamu segera membelaku dan memastikan aku tidak terluka. Padahal, tahukah kamu kalau aku sengaja melakukannya? Karena lucu sekali melihat wajahmu yang kebingungan."

"...Padahal aku telah merencanakan dengan baik kencan pertama kita. Untuk memastikannya agar jadi kencan yang hebat."

"Ahahaha! Iya, kamu benar! Itu memang kencan yang hebat! Karena itu, aku sampai jadi bosan!"

"...Yuma-chan."

"Dan akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk membunuhmu. Indah bukan? Bagaimana menurutmu, Ise-kun?"

Kemarahan Issei telah melewati batasnya. Issei berteriak marah padanya:

"Reynalleeee!"

"Ahahaha! Aku tidak ingin bocah busuk sepertimu memanggil namaku!"

Reynalle menghinaku. Aku marah sekali sampai-sampai rasanya jantungku menjadi warna hitam. Aku tidak pernah menemui orang seberengsek dia selama hidupku. Dialah yang seharusnya pantas disebut "Iblis".

"Issei-kun! Formasi kita kurang menguntungkan kalau sambil membawa perempuan itu! Segera naiklah keatas! Kami akan membukakan jalan untukmu!"

Kiba mengatakannya sambil mengalahkan para pendeta. Dia benar. Masih ada banyak pendeta yang tersisa, jadi melawan [Da-Tenshi] sambil melindungi Asia akan sulit. Aku menatap tajam Reynalle, kemudian merapatkan gendongannku dan meninggalkan tempat itu. dan saat bersamaan aku mendengar suara seperti helikopter dari belakangku dan saat aku menoleh aku melihat Naruto mengankat sebelah tanganya dan diatasnya terdapat bola spiral dengan sisi tajan di sampingnya.

"Issei aku akan membuka jalan untukmu jadi jangan sampai kalah" teriak Naruto kepadaku.

 **Normal pov**

 **[Futon : RasenShuriken]**

DDUAAAARRRRR

Ledakan sedang dengan intensitas angin kencang mengisi seluruh arena.

"Sekarang Issei cepat pergiiii" teriak Naruto

"Hai"

"Issei-san terima kasih telah menjadi temanku" ucap Asia lemas sembari tersenyum.

"...Saya...Senang sekali...Karena akhirnya...Mempunyai teman...Walaupun cuma sebentar..."

Asia tetap tersenyum walaupun dia kesakitan.

"...Kalau saya bisa terlahir kembali...Maukah Issei-san menjadi temanku lagi..."

"Bicara apa kamu...!? Jangan bicara seperti itu! Mari kita pergi bersenang-senang! Aku akan menyeretmu kalaupun kamu tidak mau! Kita akan pergi ke karaoke! Game Center! Juga bermain bowling! Juga kebanyak tempat lainnya! Ke sana! Dan kesini...!" ucap Issei sembari menangis. Namun sayang Asia telah tidak bergerak dan bernafas lagi

"hey [Kami]? Kamu ada disini kan? Ada iblis dan [Tenshi], jadi kamu juga ada kan? Kamu melihat kami kan? Kamu melihat semua ini kan!?" teriak Issei

"Hah? Ada seorang Iblis sujud di tempat seperti ini? Apakah kamu berdoa memohon sesuatu?"

Suara yang terdengar dari belakangku adalah Reynalle. Keitka Iseei berbalik [Da-Tenshi] itu tersenyum pada Issei

"Coba lihat ini. Ini luka yang disebabkan dari pemuda "Bidak Kuda" itu ketika aku naik kemari."

Reynalle meletakkan tangannya kelukanya. Cahaya hijau muda menyembuhkan luka itu.

"Lihat. Menakjubkan bukan? Aku bisa menyembuhkan luka apapun. Bagi kami para [Da-Tenshi], yang kehilangan perlindungan [Kami], kekuatan anak itu adalah hadiah istimewa." Ucap Raynalle

"Seorang [Da-Tenshi] yang bisa menyembukan [Da-Tenshi] lainnya. Pangkatku akan naik. Aku bisa membantu mereka. Tuan Azazael-sama dan Samyaza-sama yang agung! Tidak ada yang lebih hebat dari ini! Aaaah, Tuan Azazel-sama...Seluruh kekuatanku adalah milikmu..." lanjutnya

"Aku tidak peduli."

Issei menatap Reynalle dengan amarah.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang semua itu. [Da-Tenshi], [Kami], ataupun Iblis...Semua itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan perempuan ini.

"Tidak, tentu saja ada hubungannya. Karena dia adalah manusia terpilih yang memiliki [Sacred Gear]."

"...Walaupun begitu, seharusnya dia dapat hidup tenang. Dia seharusnya bisa hidup normal!"

"Tidak mungkin. Mereka yang memiliki [Sacred Gear] unik akan dikucilkan oleh dunia. Karena mereka memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Karena mereka memilik kekuatan yang unik dibandingkan dengan lainnya. Kamu juga tahu kalau manusia tidak menyukainya kan? Padahal ini adalah kekuatan yang menakjubkan."

"...Kalau begitu akulah yang akan melindungi Asia, sebagai temannya!"

"Ahahaha! Itu tidak mungkin! Karena dia sudah mati! Kamu tahu kalau dia sudah mati kan? Tidak ada gunanya lagi melindunginya atau tidak. Kamu telah gagal melindunginya! Kamu sungguh laki-laki yang aneh! Menarik sekali!"

"Kembalikan Asia!"

 **[DRAGON BOOSTER!]**

[Sacred Gear] ditangan Issei bereaksi.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya lagi agar orang bodoh sepertimu pun bisa mengerti. Singkatnya ini karena perbedaan kekuatan kita. Aku punya kekuatan sebesar 1000, sedangkan kamu hanya 1. Kamu tidak akan bisa melompati jurang pemisah kekuatan kita. Walaupun kamu menggunakan kekuatan [Sacred Gear] itu untuk menggandakan kekuatanmu, hasilnya cuma akan menjadi 2. Lalu bagaimana caranya kamu mau menang melawanku"!? Ahahahahaha!" Ucap lagi Reynalle

 **[BOOST!]**

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Isse sambil menipiskan jaraknya dengan Reynalle

"Wow! Sepertinya kekuatanmu meningkat sedikit? Tetapi masih belum cukup!"

Lalu Reynalle membuat Tombak cahaya

"Aku memasukan banyak energi ke dalam serangan ini! Terima ini!"

 **JLEB** !

Namun Issei tak merasakan sakit karena tombak, karena Naruto berada didepanya untuk menjadi tameng Issei. namun...

 **Pooffttt**

Tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi sepotong kayu.

"Bagaimana bisa ? ucap Reynalle kaget "Apa yang ter-"

 **DUAGH**

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapanya Reynalle telah Dipukul oleh Naruto yang entah datang dari mana, dam membuat Reynalle terpental sangat jauh hingga keluar Gereja.

"Lain kali jika kau menyerang musuh jangan teriak baka." ucap Naruto

"Gomen" balas Issei.

"Hahaha ...Hanya segitukah kekuatanmu Manusia" ucap Reynalle mengejek Naruto, dan setelah itu tubuhnya terbungkus cahaya, dan saat itu pula luka-lukanya menghilang.

"Lihat. Menakjubkan bukan? Aku bisa menyembuhkan luka apapun. Bagi kami para [Da-Tenshi], yang kehilangan perlindungan [Kami], kekuatan anak itu adalah hadiah istimewa." lanjutnya

"Cih, Issei kita harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat." ucap Naruto

"Ok" ucap Issei

Dan Naruto pun membuat bola spiral berwarna biru ditanganya. namun ukuranya sedikit lebih kecil dari yang pertama ia buat

 **[Rasenggan]**

Dan Naruto pun meneriaki nama jurusnya dan melemparnya kearah Reynalle, dan baru sampai 3/4 jarak Naruto dengan Reynalle bola itu menghilang

"Hahaha ... apa kekuatanmu sudah dalam batasmu?" sekali lagi Reynalle menggejek Naruto namun dibalas senyuman misterius dari Naruto

"Agggghhhhh ..." teriak kesakitan dari Raynalle karena walaupun bentuk Rasenggan Naruto menghilamg namun efeknya tidak hilang, dan membuat Reynalle terdorong sedikit kebelakang akibat efek jutsu Naruto.

"Sekarang Issei" teriak Naruto

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

"Oryaaaaaaaa ..." teriak Issei

 **BUAGHH**

Pukulan Issei mengeluarkan suara yang sangat keras. dan kepalan tanggan Issei tepat mengenai wajah Reynalle dan dengan tinju Issei mengirim tubuh Reynalle terbang jauh menuju dinding dekat Gereja.

[Da-Tenshi] itu jatuh menabrak dinding dan mengeluarkan yang sangat keras. Dinding itu sampai hancur dan ada membuat lubang yang besar. Debu mulai menyebar di mana-mana. Setelah debu debu menghilang, tidak ada siapapun di arah dimana Issei menerbangkan Reynalle. Reynalle terkulai ditanah. Dia tidak bergerak lagi. Issei tidak tahu apakah dia sudah mati tapi dia tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk sementara waktu. Akhirnya Issei berhasil membalasnya.

"Rasakanlah itu." ucapnya

"Bagus Issei kau mengalahkan Da-tenshi itu." ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Jadi kamu berhasil menang."

"...Hahaha, dengan satu atau lain cara. Dan salah satunya itu adalah berkat bantuan Naruto

"Fufufu, Bagus sekali. Memang begitulah seharusnya pelayanku. Dan terimakasih sekali lagi Uzumaki-san"

"I-iyaa" ucap Naruto gagap pasalanya bukan karena Rias namun orang yang disebelah Rias, ya tentu Akeno.

"Ara. Gereja ini jadi berantakan. Apakah tidak ini apa-apa buchou?"

Akeno-san memasang wajah khawatir.

"...Memangnya kenapa?"

Issei bertanya kepada Rias

"Gereja adalah milik [Kami] atau agama yang berkaitan dengannya, tetapi ada juga kasus seperti ini dimana gereja malah dipakai oleh [Da-Tenshi]. Kalau para Iblis sampai merusak gereja, kita bisa dikejar kejar para pembunuh untuk membalas dendam."

"Tetapi kali ini tidak akan begitu."

"Mengapa?"

"Gereja ini sudah ditinggalkan. Jadi kelompok [Da-Tenshi] datang kemari dan menggunakan tempa ini sesukanya. Dan kebetulan saja kita bertarung ditempat ini. Jadi kita tidak benar benar masuk ke markas musuh untuk mengajak perang. Ini cuma pertikaian kecil antara [Da-Tenshi] dan Iblis. Dan hal ini sering terjadi dimana saja dan kapan saja. Begitulah."

"Buchou, aku seudah membawanya."

Koneko muncul dan terdengar suara seperti dia menyeret sesuatu. Dia muncul dari balik tembok yang berlubang, dan menyeret sayap hitam Reynalle. Koneko menyeret Reynalle yang pingsan karena pukulan Issei .Dia bilang "membawanya"... Seperti biasa Koneko menggunakan kata yang aneh untuk seorang perempuan pendiam.

"Terima kasih Koneko. Sekarang, Akeno, bangunkan dia."

"Siap."

Akeno-san mengangkat lengannya. Kemudian air muncul di udara. Apakah itu kekuatan sihir? Akeno-san menjatuhkan air buatannya itu ke atas Reynalle.

SPLASH

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Reynale batuk-batuk setelah disiram air. Dia bangun dan membuka matanya. Buchou memangdanginya.

"Apa kabar, [Da-tenshi], Reynalle?"

"...Kamu, anak dari keluarga Gremory...?"

"Halo, namaku Rias Gremory. Aku adalah penerus keluarga Gremory. Walaupun untuk waktu yang singkat, senang berkenalan denganmu." ucap Rias tersenyum namun dibalas tatapan tajan oleh Reynalle

"...Kalian pikir sudah mengalahkanku? Sayang sekali. Walaupun rencana ini dirahasiakan dari para pimpinan, tetapi bersamaku ada [Da-Tenshi] lainnya. Kalau aku dalam bahaya mereka akan..."

"Mereka tidak akan datang menolong."

"Karena aku telah membasmi tiga [Da-Tenshi] lainnya, Calawana, Donnasiege, dan Mitelt."

"Bohong!"

Reynalle menolak kata-kata Rias sambil duduk tegak. Kemudian Rias mengeluarkan tiga bulu hitam.

"Ini sisa bulu mereka bertiga. Kamu bisa langsung mengenalinya karena kalian sejenis bukan?"

Harapan Reynalle hancur setelah melihat bulu-bulu itu. Sepertinya Issei mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku langsung menyadari kalau beberapa [Da-Tenshi] sedang merencanakan sesuatu dikota ini, pada saat bertemu dengan Donnasiege, [Da-Tenshi] yang menyerang Ise. tetapi aku tidak menutup mata karena aku pikir itu adalah rencana yang melibatkan seluruh [Da-Tenshi]. Bahkan akupun tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk melawan seluruh [Da-Tenshi]. Tetapi aku juge mendengar kalau mereka bergerak sembunyi-sembunyi jadi aku langsung bertanya pada mereka, bersama Akeno. Ketika bertemu mereka, bereka langsung mengatakan rencana mereka. Dengan membantumu, mereka berharap status mereka akan naik. Rendahan yang bergerak sembunyi-sembunyi biasanya suka menyombongkan rencana mereka."

Rias tersenyum. Reynalle menjadi frustasi dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Mereka meremehkanku hanya karena yang mendatangi mereka adalah dua orang perempuan. Jadi aku meminta hadiah perpisahan. Fufufufu, mereka langsung menceritakannya tampa tahu siapa yang akan pergi mati. Benar-benar gerombolan [Da-Tenshi] yang bodoh. Dengan membantumu, itu berarti mereka juga adalah rendahan."

"Sekarang mari kita selesaikan urusan ini." ucap Rias.

"Sekarang kamu harus musnah. Nona [Da-Tenshi]-san."

Kalimat yang dingin dan penuh hawa membunuh.

"Tentu saja, [Sacred Gear] itu juga akan aku ambil."

"Jangan bercanda!? Kekuatan penyembuhan ini adalah untuk tuan Azazel-sama dan Samyaza-sama..."

"Hidup demi cinta memang sungguh indah. Tetapi kamu terlalu kotor untuk itu. Kamu tidak elegan. Dan aku tidak suka."

Rias mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Reynalle. Sepertinya dia akan membunuhnya dengan satu serangan.

"Wah wah..."

Muncul bayangan dari balik tembok yang berlubang. Pendeta Freed Selzan. Si pendeta berengsek! Dia sebelumnya melarikan diri dan kembali!

"Wow! Atasanku dalam bahaya! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya!?"

Reynalle langsung berteriak ke arah pendeta itu.

"Cepat tolong aku, aku akan memberimu hadiah nanti!"

Freed tersenyum jahat.

"Hmmm. Hmmm. Aku diperintah oleh [Da-Tenshi] cantik. Huh? Jadi kamu bisa mengijinkanku berhubungan sex denganmu? Bagiku berhubungan sex dengan [Da-Tenshi] adalah penghargaan terbesar. Derajatku akan naik."

"Ku...Jangan banyak bergurau dan selamatkan aku!"

Wajah Reynalle penuh dengan amarah. Seertinya dia sangat panik. Tidak dia memang panik. Dia mungkin berpikir kalau manusia tidak akan menghianatinya.

"Ararararara, Kamu tahu kan kalau aku serius... Maksudku, ayolah hal kecil seperti itu tidak apa-apa kan, nona [Da-Tenshi]? Jadi kamu tidak mau? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang. Dilihat bagaimapu, posisiku tidak menguntungkan disini, jadi aku mundur saja."

Freed mengatakannya dengan nada aneh dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

"Kamu itu pendeta bukan!? Sudah seharusnya kamu menolongku! Aku ini [Da-Tenshi]..."

"Aku tidak butuh atasan yang kalah dari Iblis sampah, kamu memang cantik tetapi kurang perencanaan dan terlalu keras kepala. Kamu hanya bermanfaat sebagai bahan masturbasi saja. Jadi mati sajalah. Seorang [Da-Tenshi] yang ditinggalkan [Kami] tidak akan pergi ke surga ataupun neraka tetapi kembali ketiadaan. Mungkin satu pengalaman musnah akan membantumu belajar? Oh itu tidak mungkin ya? Karena tidak akan ada yang tersisa lagi darimu. Jadi tidak mungkin, hahahaha. Namaidabu[2]. Eh maaf itu budha kan? Padahal aku ini mantan Kristiani! Nakal sekali aku! Hahahaha!"

Setelah mengatakan itu dia mengalihkan pandangannya, seakan-akan tidak berminat lagi pada Reynalle. Dan Reynallepun menjadi depresei. Dia kelihatan kacau. Apakah ini [Da-Tenshi] yang menghimpun tenaga dan membuat kekacauan itu? Freed kemudian tersenyum pada Issei.

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. Kamu punya kemampuan yang luar biasa. Aku jadi semakin tertarik padamu. Kamu sangat berharga untuk kubunuh. Kamu sekarang masuk di daftar "Lima Teratas Iblis Yang Ingin Kubunuh" jadi bersiaplah OK? Lain kali bertemu, kita akan bertarung romatis sampai mati, OK?"

'Dasar orang ini bukan gila doang tapi dia juga menyukai sesama jenis, harus cepat-cepat Diruqiah' Naruto membatin

"Kalau begitu! Bay-bay! Ingatlah untuk menggosok gigi sebelum tidur!"

"Wah, wah, Reynalle sang [Da-Tenshi] yang ditinggalkan anak buahnya. Kasihan sekali."

Kata-kata rias tidak mengandung sedikitpun rasa simpatik padanya. Reynalle mulai merinding. Issei mungkin masih merasa kasihan padanya karena dia pernah sebagai "Yuma-chan", mantan pacarnya. Tetapi itu juga ternyata adalah bagian dari rencananya. Kemudian Reynalle memandang kearah Issei. Dia menunjukan matanya yang memelas.

"Ise-kun! Tolong selamatkan aku!" ucap Rias meminta tolong ke Issei

"Iblis ini mau membunuhku! Aku masih mencintaimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Karena itu mari kita bersama mengalahkan Iblis ini!" lanjutnya

Reynalle bertinkah seperti Yuma sang pacar Issei

"Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku. Buchou, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi... Tolong segera..."

"...Beraninya menggoda pelayanku yang imut. Musnahlah."

 **BANG!**

'Dia wanita yang mengerikannnnn, aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan wanitaaa' teriak ketakutan Naruto dalam hati karena melihat adegan tanpa ampun dari Rias.

Sekarang mari kita kembalikan ini ke Asia Argento-san."

"Tapi...Asia sudah..."

"Ise-kun, kau tau benda ini"

"Apa itu?"

"Ise, ini adalah "Bidak Peluncur", salah satu bidak catur."

"Huh?"

Issei menjawab kata-kata Rias dengan bingung.

"Aku lupa mengatakan kalau Iblis dengan gelar kebangsawanan memiliki total keseluruhan 15 bidak, yaitu 8 "Pion", 2 "Kuda", 2 "Peluncur", 2 "Benteng", dan 1 "Ratu". Sama seperti jumlah bidak dalam catur. Aku sudah punya satu peluncur tetapi masih ada satu lagi yang tersisa." ucap Rias

"Peran Bidak peluncur adalah mendukung anggota lain didalam grup. Kemampuan penyembuhan perempuan ini bisa sangat berguna sebagai Bidak Peluncur. Memang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, tetapi aku akan mencoba menghidupkan Asia kembali sebagai Iblis."

"Dalam namaku, Rias Gremory. Aku memerintahkanmu, Asia Argento. Aku, membangkitkanmu kembali ke tanah ini, sebagai pelayanku, dan terlahir kembali sebagai Iblis. Kamu, sebagai "Bidak Peluncur"ku, Dengan kehidupan barumu, Bangkitlah!"

"Ehh?" terdengar suara Asia yang binggung.

"Aku menghidupkannya karena aku menginginkan kekuatannya yang bisa menyembuhkan Iblis. Fufufu, Ise, mulai sekarang adalah tugasmu untuk menlindunginya. Karena sekarang kamu adalah Seniornya dalam hal Iblis."

Asia bangun, dan melihat sekeliling dan kemudian menatap Issei

"...Ise-san?"

Issei langsung memeluk Asia yang kebingungan.

"Asia... Mari kita pulang."

"Baik lah, dan sebelumnya Apa Uzumaki-san atau boleh aku panggil Naruto, mau menjadi bagian dari Peerageku?" tanya Rias kepada Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau" ucap mantap Naruto membuat Rias kecewa karena kehilangan kesempatan menambah daya tempurnya.

"Dan karena urusan Issei sudah selesai sebaiknya aku pu-" "Ara ara karena Naruto-kun sudah mau membantu Ise-kun, maka sebagai gantinya aku akan membantumu untuk membasuh tubuhmu yah" ucap Akeno yang memotong ucapan Naruto dengan senyum memenggoda.

"Tidakkkkkkkk ..." teriak Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan sekumpulan iblis yang menurutnya aneh.

"Ara, sangat disayangkan" ucap Akeno sembari tersenyum.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yooo kembali lagi ane rilis chapter 3 dari Ff gaje ini, dan maaf jika upnya lama karena ada sedikit kendala pada setiap harinya mulai dari ngurus ktp, sama urusan bursa kerja disekolah dll. dan terima kasih lagi buat para Readers yang setia nunggu Ff ini. dan maaf lagi karena ga bisa bales Review dari para Readers, tapi ane bakalan bales diPM. Dan selamat berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto : Heiwa e no Michi**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD - Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto x (...)**

 **Gence : Adventure,Romance**

 **Ranting : M**

 **Warning : Gaje , Typo , Semi-Cannon , OC ,OOC ,Author newbie dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **"Dialah perwujudan dari kebencian dan kasih sayang , Hidup dalam garis keras tanpa tau asal usulnya , dan yang paling penting dia adalah manusia dengan penyakit yang aneh yaitu Takut dan pemalu jika didepan wanita"**

 **"Human Talk"**

 **'Human Thinking'**

 **"Monster/Dragon talk"**

 **'Monster/Dragon Thinking'**

 **[Jutsu/tehnik]**

 **Happr Reading**

Hari ini adalah hari festival olahraga bola di Kuoh Academy. Mulai dari sepak bola, bola kasti, basket dan tenis. Itu berlangsung selama seminggu penuh, dan sekarang adalah waktunya pertandingan bola tenis, ya antara Rias Gremory dan Souna Shitori yang bernama asli Sona Sitri.

 **Naruto Pov**

"Kaichou-samaaaaaa! Kyaaaaa!"

Aku mendengar Para gadis berteriak dengan suara girang. Ya, lawan Gremory tiada lain adalah Presiden OSIS, Shitori Souna.

"Ufufufu, sungguh hebat kita bisa menonton pertandingan antar Iblis kelas tinggi di tempat seperti ini." ucap Akeno-chan tiba-tiba sudah disampingku

"Huaaaa ..." ucapku kaget, gimana tidak kaget jika ada seorang yang kau takuti tiba-tiba disampingmu. Aku tidak peduli walau badanku bergetar. Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku kelapangan pertandingan antara dua sepertinya mereka berdua tak menahan diri. Mereka serius dalam memukul bola dengan raket mereka.

"Aku datang, Sona!"

"Ya,lakukanlah, Rias!"

Mereka berdua saling bertukar kata seperti itu, dan mereka berdua sangat antusias. Terlihat seperti manga komedi-olahraga! Bahkan aku merasa tekanan persaingan hanya dengan melihat mereka!

"Kaichouuuuuuuu! Mohon menangkanlaaaaaaaaah!"

Ah, Saji juga menyoraki di tribun berlawanan dariku. Dia bahkan mengayunkan bendera yang tertuliskan "OSIS" padanya. Dan membuatku sweatdrop melihatnya. Hmm, dia nampak sangat bersemangat!

"Rasakan ini! Bola putar gaya Shitori!"

Bola yang Shitori-Kaichou pukul menyerbu langsung ke arah Gremory.

"Jangan naif! Rasakan ini serangan balasan Gremory!"

Apa-apaan nama pukulan itu seperti tidak ada nama lain saja, hah -san mencoba memukulnya balik dengan raketnya, namun bola mengubah arahnya dan jatuh! Uoooo! Apa bola itu diperkuat sihir!?

"15-30."

"Tidaaaaaaak, itu poin Kaichou!"

"Kerja yang bagus Souna. Itulah yang kuharapkan dari rivalku."

"Ufufu. Rias, kamu belum lupa kalau yang kalah harus membayar udon dengan seluruh toppingnya di Kobashiya,bukan?"

"Tentu saja belum. Akan memalukan kalau kamu mencicipi itu sebelum aku. Karena itulah aku pasti menang! Apa kamu tahu kalau aku punya 108 gaya Bola sihir!?"

"Kuterima tantangan itu! Aku akan memukul balik semua bola yang masuk dalam 'Zona Shitori'ku."

Aku tak paham kenapa mata mereka membara...Tapi Tuan Putri, kenapa hal yang kalian pertaruhkan sangat...biasa? mungkin itu menjadi selera Gremory-san dan Shitori-Kaichou. Mungkin karena mereka sudah lama tinggal di dunia manusia mereka mulai bersikap seperti manusia dan mengadaptasi tradisi mereka.

Pada akhirnya pertandingan antara Gremory-san dan Shitori-Kaichou berlangsung begitu lama sampai raket mereka hancur dan mereka berdua menjadi juara pertama. Memang, tentu saja, raket normal akan patah kalau kalian melakukan duel habis habisan seperti itu.

Dan Turnamen berpindah ke Pertandingan antar-Klub...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Incar dia! Incar Hyodou!"

"Uoooooo! Sialan kalian!"

Ahh. sepertinya hidupmu tidak jauh dari kesengsaraan. bisa aku liat Issei yang tengah berlari sambil menghindari bola lempar dari semua siswa dan siswi sekolah.

 **BRAK!**

Salah satu bola mengenai tepat diselangkanganya, ugh pasti sangat perih.

"Ok kita sampai pada puncak festival. dan ini khusus untuk para siswi saja, dan hadiah untuk sang pemenang adalah dapat memiliki Naruto-kun selama satu bulan penuh, dan peraturannya harus melempar bola dan mengenai Naruto dan ambil pita putih dilenganya dalam waktu 2 jam." suara pengumuman pun terdengar dan, tehee... apa-apaan ini kenapa namaku tiba-tiba disebutkan.

"Ya kami lakukan semua ini kami lakukan agar penyakin anehmu hilang Naruto-kun" tiba-tiba seseorang berbicara dibelakangku dan saat berbalik arah dapat aku liat ternyata Gremory-san dan Shitori-kaichou."Hei jangan asal memutuskan sesuatu tanpa seizinku" dan aku tentu saja protes mendengarnya.

"Kyaaaa itu Naruto-kun"

"Kyaaa tangkap diaa"

"Uoooooo! Tidakkk! Sialan kalian!"

Aku berteriak sambil menangis sembari berlari dan menghindari bola bola berkecepatan tinggi. Puncak pertandingan baru saja dimulai! Uuoooo sialan kalian berdua dasar berhati iblis, tunggu memang mereka berdua iblis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya aku bisa juga lolos dari ratusan makhluk menyeramkan bernama wanita. Dan sekarang aku harus bersembunyi sampai waktunya habis, aku tidak bisa bayangkan seminggu harus berdekatan dengan wanita, huoooo bisa mati aku. Dan aku bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan kardus dipojok ruangan.

 **Normal Pov**

Sudah hampir dua jam naruto hanya berdiam diri menghindari kejaran seluruh para gadis disekolah. dan jam menunjukan jam 11.55 berarti tinggal 5 menit lagi pertandingan akan selesai.'Sepertinya ini akan berhasilll' Naruto membatin senan

g. Tapi ...

"Hahh ...sayang sekali"

"Iya, padahal ini kesempatan aku mendapatkan Naruto-senpai"

"Benar"

"Hahhhhh ..."

"Yah apa boleh buat waktunya hampir selesai"ucap salah satu gadis sembari membuka pakaianya.

'Ti-tidak mungkin, mungkinkahhh ... i-ini ruang ganti pakaian wanitaaaaaaaa.' teriak Naruto dalam hati. seharusnya dia lebih hati-hati.

'A-a-apa yang h-harus aku lakukannn' lanjutnya

"Oh iya, apa kamu tau dimana gantungan pakaian"

"Sebelah sana" ucap salah satu gadis yang ternyata Tsubaki. yang sembari menuju lemari dekat tempat persembunyian Naruto.'Sialan' ucap Naruto panik.

"Seharuanya ada disini" ucap Tsubaki yang kini hanya menggunakan bra dan celana dalam berwarna hitam, dan saat tengah sibuk mencari mata Tsubaki tak sengaja menemukan Naruto yang sekarang berada disampingnya "Ehh" ucapnya dengan wajah memerah karena Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuhnya.

'Sudah berakhir' pasrah Naruto semebari menutup matanya, bersiap-siap menerima hal yang akan terjadi.

"Ada apa Tsubaki-fu-Kaichou" panggil salah satu gadis yang sekarang sudah berganti pakaian.

"Bukan apa-apa" balasnya membuat Naruto kaget.

"Sepertinya aku ada sedikit urusan" lanjutnya

"Benarkah? kalau begitu, kami akan duluan"

Dan saat situasi sudah sepi lalu terdengar suara pintu terkunci.

"Kau boleh keluar" perintah Tsubaki, dan Narutopun keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati" lanjutnya

"A-aku menyesal apa yang aku lakukan" balas Naruto

"Sekarang tidak ada alasan untuk bersembunyi lagi kan ?" ucapnya sembari menujuk jam besar yang menunjukan pukul 12.05

"Bel baru saja berbunyi" lanjutnya

"Benarkah ..." ucap Naruto

"Apa kau kehilangan pitamu?" tanya Tsubaki "Jika seseorang mengambilnya tanpa kau sadar, kamu tidak akan bisa tertawa, perlihatkan kepadaku" lanjutnya.

"Uh, Ahh ... A-ku meletakanya disini" ucap Naruto sembari memberi pitanya.

"Tangkap ini" ucap Tsubaki tiba-tiba memberi(melempar) bola lemar ke Naruto.

"Ehh apa ini" tanya Naruto.

Kriinnggg Kriiinngg Krrriinngg

"Ehhh, bukankah itu suara bel?" Ucap Naruto binggung.

"Waktu habis" ucap Singkat Tsubaki sembari tersenyum."Dan karena aku mendapatkan pita ini . kau harus melakulan apa yang aku mau dalam satu bulan." lanjutnya

"Ehh,T-tapi ... bukanya sudah lebih dari lima menit." Protes Naruto. Dan Tsubaki berjalan menuju jam besar dan merubahnya menjadi pukul 12.00 ."Jika kau pindahkan jamnya ini akan berhenti" balasnya. dan saat itu juga Naruto jatuh berlutut "Aku tertipu" ucapnya.

"Itulah kenapa aku bilang untuk berhati-hati" ucap Tsubaki.

"Huhhh ..." Naruto mendesah panjang

"Mulai satu bulan dari sekarang, aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku" ucap Tsubaki

"Ehh ...ta-tapi ka-kamu tau aku itu-" sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapanya Tsubaki menutup mulut Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya dan memperlihatkan pita putih milik Naruto.

"TIDAAAKKKK ..." teriak Naruto mengema diseluruh Lingkingan Kuoh Academy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hujan**

Diluar hujan sangat deras. Naruto beruntung karena hujan turun setelah Turnamen usai. Tapi itu semua justru menjadi awal yang buruk bagi Naruto untuk 1 bulan kedepan, ya semenjak kejadian tadi Tsubaki terus menempel padanya dan memeluk lenganya dengan posesif seolah Naruto hanya miliknya. Dan itu tentu sangat menyiksa Naruto yang dasarnya tidak kuat terus berdekatan dengan seorang wanita.

"Hm ... S-Shinra-san bisak-" "Sudah aku bilang panggil aku dengan nama depanku Naruto-kun" ucap Tsubaki yang kini mengeluarkan aura mematikan sehingga makin membuat Naruto ketakutan."Hai ... T-Ts-Tsubaki-san" balas Naruto gagap, dan dibalas oleh senyuman dari Tsubaki yang menurut Naruto mengerikan.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama Naruto-kun" ajak tsubaki sembari membuka payung dan diberikan ke Naruto. Lalu langsung menariknya untuk berjalan

"Heiii ... T-subaki-san ja-jangan seenaknya menariku dong" protes Naruto dan dibalas cubitan kuat dipinggangnya oleh Tsubaki. "Ittaaiiiii ..." ucap Naruto meringis, "Perempuan tidak suka diprotes Naruto-kun, apa lagi kamu itu pacarku" lanjutnya sembari terus berjalan. "Ba-baiklah ... huuuhh" balas Naruto lalu mendesah panjang. Dan merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Jadi ini rumahmu Naruto-kun" tanya Tsubaki sembari melihat Rumah yang dibilang cukup sederhana.

"I-ya b-benar Tsubaki-san" balas Naruto.

"Ayo cepat kita masuk" perintah Tsubaki sembari membuat lingkaran sihir. "Ehh ..." ucap Naruto ketika memasuki lingkaran tersebut dan langsung berada didalam rumahnya. "T-Tsubaki-san bukanya ada pintu? buk-" "Iblis tidak perlu pintu masuk Naruto-kun" ucap Tsubaki yang lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Naruto. 'Perempuan memang menjengkelkannn' ucap kesal Naruto.

"Hahh ... Ba-baiklah karena diluar masih Hujan, sebaiknya kamu tetap disini. Dan aku akan membuat Makanan dulu" ucap Naruto sembari berlajan menuju dapur.

"Ok" ucap Tsubaki Singkat, Jelas, Padat. -_-

Setlah beberapa menit kemudian Naruto datang membawa dua buah mangkok berisi Ramen. "Ramen" gumam Tsubaki. "Ramen adalam makan dewa Tsubaki-san" ucap Bahagia Naruto jika berurusan dengan Ramen. lalu meletakanya dimeja kayu didekat mereka. "Itadakimasu" ucap Naruto dan Tsubaki lalu mereka makan bersama.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makanan mereka Narutopun membawa membawa kembali mangkok untuk dicuci.

"Eto maaf Naruto-kun dimana Orang Tuamu?." tanya Tsubaki.

"Aku tidak tau" ucap Naruto dengan nada rendah. "Aku tidak tau dimana Orang Tuaku, bahkan sejak lahir Aku tidak tau seperti apa dan dimana mereka" lanjutnya. "Maaf Naruto-kun tidak tau" Ucap Tsubaki menyesal. "Ya tidak apa-apa Tsubaki walau aku tidak tau apa-apa soal Orang Tuaku tapi aku Bersyukur karena mereka aku lahir dan bisa bertemu gadis secantikmu" lanjut Naruto tersenyum, dan membuat Tsubaki merona karena dipuji oleh Naruto.

"Ehh ma-maaf a-aku berbicara yang aneh-aneh" ucap panik Naruto yang menyadari kata-kata sebelumya. "Se-sebaiknya aku mandi terlebih dahulu ..." lanjut Naruto yang langsung Berlari menuju kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berendam di air hangat sungguh yang terbaik" ucap Naruto entah ke siapa

 **Nyuutt**

"Ehh" gumam Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan lembut menyentuh punggungnya. 'Aku harus optimis' lanjutnya sembari menyemangati diri.

 **Nyutt**

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto pun menoleh kebelakang dan ia menemukan Tsubaki yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

 **Croot**

Dan darah segarpun mengalir keluar dari hidungnya.

"Aaaaa-apa yang ka-kamu lakukan disi-sini Ts-Tsubaki-sann" tanya Naruto panik setengah mati

"Sebaiknya aku disini menemani Naruto-kun mandi karena aku tidak bisa sendirian terus" balas Tsubaki sembari menekankan dadanya lalu mengeseknya ke atas-bawah dengan lembut dan semakin membuat Naruto semakin menikmati, bukan tapi menyiksa batin Naruto.

"Nggii ... tolong hentikannn" Naruto memohon karena semakin tidak kuat akan kenikmatan dan siksaan dari Tsubaki. "Jika kamu terus berteriak dan memohon aku akan bilang ke semua gadis kalau kamu pernah mengintip aku dan teman-temanku" balas Tsubaki mengancam. dan mau tidak mau Naruto harus menahan mulutnya untuk berteriak dan memilih untuk menikmati siksaan batin dari Tsubaki yang kini tidak hanya terus menggesekan dadanya tetapi juga mengelus-elus perut Naruto yang cukup berotot.

"Guahhhh ..." ucap Naruto yang sudah tidak kuat lagi akan serangan terus menerus dari Tsubaki dan Akhirnya pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ughh dimana aku" gumam Naruto yang terbangun dari pingsanya dan menyadari kalau dia sudah dikamarnya. "Ngghh ..." terdengar suara feminim yang Naruto perkirakan bersumber di balik selimut. "Ugh sudah pagi ternyata" lanjutnya sembari merubah posisinya menjadi menduduki perut Naruto membuat selimut yang menutupinya terbuka memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi Kemeja yang kelonggaran dan dan dalemannya. Dan membuat Naruto benggong melihatnya

"Ohayo Naruto-kun" ucap gadis itu yang tidak lain adalah Tsubaki yang tengah tersenyum. "Ohay-".

 **Cup**

Sekali lagi Naruto terbenggong sembari melebarkan matanya karena Dicium tepat dibibir oleh Tsubaki.

 **Croot**

"Huaaaa ... apa yang tadi kau lakukan" Ucap Naruto sembari menutup hidung suapaya darah tidak keluar dari sana. Tapi tetap saja ada darah yang keluar dari sana

"Aku hanya mencium pacar dan mungkin calon suamiku"

"Hahh"

"Aku hanya mencium pacar dan mungkin calon suamiku" ucap Tsubaki sekali lagi.

 **Croott**

Dan semakin banyak darah keluar dari sana.

"Et-etto Ts-Tsubaki-san bisahkah kau menyingkir dariku sekolah akan mulai 40 menit lagi." ucap Naruto sembari meloloskan diri.

"Souka, baiklah ayo kita mandi bersama. Aku akan menggosok punggungmu lagi seperti semalam." Jawab Tsubaki sembari menyeret Naruto ke kamar mandi.

"Huaaaaa jangannn lagiiiiiii ..." teriak Naruto

Dan itulah Awal yang menyenangkan dan menyiksa bagi Naruto

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga :D**

 **Hai minna maaf kalau upnya lama dan wordnya agak sedikit. Seminggu ini ane bener-bener sibuk dengan urusan tes kerja dan wisuda kemarin ke Jogja. jadi agak lama upnya. dan Chapter kali ini khusus untuk awal pair Naruto. karena sebelumnya hanya n memceritakan seharian Naruto. dan di ff ini ane akan hanya membuat 2-3 gadis saja yang menyukai Naruto karena kalau harem nanti pusing nentuin alurnya. untuk batttlenya akan terjadi dichapter depan . maaf untuk kemaren kalo battlenya kurang seru karena jujur ane masih amatiran banget nulis battlenya. dan ane terus akan belajar memperbaiki kesalahan dari chapter sebelumnya. Dan Terimakasih buat yang sempet review dan membaca Ff gaje ini. dan maaf Reviewnya blum ane bales. Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto : Heiwa e no Michi**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD - Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto x Tsubaki x (...)**

 **Gence : Adventure,Romance**

 **Ranting : M**

 **Warning : Gaje , Typo , Semi-Cannon , OC ,OOC ,Author newbie dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **"Dialah perwujudan dari kebencian dan kasih sayang , Hidup dalam garis keras tanpa tau asal usulnya , dan yang paling penting dia adalah manusia dengan penyakit yang aneh yaitu Takut dan pemalu jika didepan wanita"**

"Human Talk"

'Human Thinking'

 **"Monster/Dragon talk"**

 **'Monster/Dragon Thinking'**

 **[Jutsu/tehnik]**

 **Happy Reading**

Dipagi yang indah. Sekarang terlihat dua orang berbeda gender tengah berjalan pelan didepan gerbang Kuoh Academy. Kini Tsubaki tengah merangkul lengan kanan Naruto yang kini dalam keadaan lesu dan terdapat tisu dilubang hidungnya. Ya penyebabnya tidak lain karena Tsubaki Sendiri.

'Kapan ujian dari neraka berwujud surga dunia ini selesai' unjar Naruto Frustasi. Dan ia pun beralih pandangan menuju Tsubaki yang kini masih merangkul tanganya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa walau kadang-kadang terlihat sedikit tersenyum. Dan saat itu juga Naruto berfikir kalau akhir-akhir ini dia sudah mulai bisa berinteraksi dengan wanita walau masih sering gugup tapi sepertinya itu lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun." tanya Tsubaki.

"Ahh bu-bukan apa-apa" balas Naruto gugup karena ketahuan memandang Tsubaki

"Narutoooo ..." panggil Issei dari arah belakang, dan tepat disamping dia ada Asia

"Yo Hentai" balas Naruto

"Kudengar kamu berpacaran dengan Tsubaki-fu-kaicho." tanya Issei

"Yah bisa kau lihat ..." balas Naruto malas sebari melirik Tsubaki yang masih setia memeluk lengan kirinya.

"Wohh luar bias kau Naruto, apa kamu telah melakukan hal-hal ecchi atau bahkan 'itu' Naruto? Sudah jujur saja." tanya Issei sembari mengoda Naruto.

"Te-tentu saja tidak ma-mana mungkin aku melakukan itu." balas Naruto sembari mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. dan setelah itu juga Naruto mendapatkan cibutan dari Tsubaki. "Itttaaiii ... Apa yang salah Tsubaki-san." protes Naruto. "Kamu tidak jujur Naruto, kau bilang tidak padahal kita sudah mandi bersama dan Tidur bersama" ucap Tsubaki blak-blakan."Ho-hoii ja-jangan katakan itu didepan orangg ..." bisik Naruto.

"Hwooo ... kau luar biasa Naruto, ku kira kau mempunyai kelainan jiwa atau mungkin gay karena tidak tertarik dengan wanita terutama Oppai." ucap Issei tentu dengan senyum mesumnya. "Issei-san jangan mesum" ucap Asia disampingnya.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Tsubaki

"H-hai"

"Ayo kita ke kelas, pelajaran sebentar lagi akan mulai" ucap Tsubaki sembari menyeret Naruto. "Iya, ta-tapi jangan seenaknya nyeret orang dong" protes Naruto, tapi dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh Tsubaki yang membuat Naruto merinding disko saat melihatnya.

"Mereka Serasi" ucap Asia

"Mungkin" balas Issei

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ohayo ..." sapa Naruto dengan waja lesu dan disusul oleh Tsubaki disampingnya. Dan saat itu juga kelas berubah menjadi kuburan. semua diam membisu saat melihat sepasang Kekasih(Pasaan menurut Naruto) datang. Saking sepinya sampai-sampai Suara jangkrikpun terdengan beberapa kali. Dan ...

"Kyaaaaaa ..."

"Mereka serasii ..."

"Aku ingin seperti ituu ..."

Dan saat itu juga kelas menjadi berisik bak pasar yang sedang ada diskon 99%. 'Hah sudah ku duga bakalan seperti ini' Naruto membatin. "Ohayo Naru-kun" Sapa Akeno yang sudah ada dikursinya. "Oh-ohayo ju-juga Akeno-chan" balas Naruto gugup jika berurusan dengan Akeno. Dan tiba-tiba saja Tsubaki menginjak kaki Naruto tanpa perasaan. "Ngii ... apa salahku ..." ucap Naruto tidak mengerti. Semenjak kemarin Tsubaki sangat overprotektiv kepadanya. "Kau memanggil Akeno dengan embel-embel 'Chan' sedangkan aku yang pacarmu sendiri tidak." ungkap Tsubaki. "I-iitu etto ..." ucap Naruto binggung ingin menjawab seperti apa. "Sudah lupakan saja" ucap Tsubaki sembari berjalan menuju kursinya.

'Hah perempuan memang merepotkan' Naruto membatin sembari mendesah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 15.00 sore yang berarti jam belajar selesai. Dan siswa-siswi pun berbondong-bondong pulang kerumah masing-masing, menyisahkan Naruto, Tsubaki, dan Sona

"Ini pertemuan antara Iblis dengan pihak gereja kenapa Aku juga harus ikut-ikutan." Protes Naruto.

"Kamu harus ikut Naruto. Kau akan menjadi perwakilan manusia diwilayah Kuoh ini." balas Sona menjelaskan.

"Ta-tapi i-itu tid -" sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan protesnya lagi dia harus dibuat bungam oleh benda yang dipegang Tsubaki. Ya, pita putih milik Naruto. 'Siall. Kenapa hidupku sangat sial' gerutu Naruto. dia harus mencari akal agar terbebas dari iblis betina yang sangat overprotektiv kepadanya. Dirinya juga ingin istirahat dan mendinginkan otaknya yang setres karena ulah Tsubaki.

"Emm .. Ano T-tsubaki-san. Aku lupa ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan aku harus pergi dulu." ungkap Naruto beralas-alasan. "Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama. Dan satu lagi pesanku 'Jangan Selingkuh'. paham!"

'Hoi hoi apa-apaan kata terkahir itu, aku belum menjadi suamimu tau'.

"Iya .." balas Naruto sambil berlari kencang.

Dan sekarang Naruto berada di taman kota sembari duduk dikursi panjang tidak jauh dari sana. Naruto memang sejak lama tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian, terutama pada orang-orang yang masih belum dia kenal, khususnya wanita.

Sembari beristirahat Naruto memandang langit senja .Namun sepertinya acara melamunnya itu terganggu oleh Hp yang bergetar di sakunya.

'Hah, tidak biasa ada yang menelponku' dia membatin.

Naruto mengangkat Hpnya dan berharap semoga panggilan itu membawa kabar baik. "NARU-" Naruto langsung saja mematikan telepon itu. Seakan telepon itu seakan dia baru saja dapat telepon dari Malaikan pencabut Nyawa yang ingin memberitahukan bahwa umurnya sudah dekat.

Dan sepertinya sang penelpon itu sendiri tidak menyerah, terbukti dengan adanya panggilan lagi dan yang jelas dari nomor yang sama. "Ha-halo?" Naruto berucap dengan nada canggung.

"Mou. Naruto jahat." Suara itu terdengar sangat manja khas gadis seperti di buat-buat, tapi bagi Naruto suara itu berarti terompet kematian. "Jadi, a-ada apa menelponku" Ucap Naruto pada orang yang menelponya

"Satu minggu lagi aku akan kesana untuk menjemputmu." Gadis berucap dengan nada yang terdengar sangat riang.

"Kenapa aku harus di jemput? Untuk sekedar infomasi saja ya rumahku ada di sini. Di Kuoh." Naruto menekankan kembali.

"Mou, bukan itu. Okaa-sama ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi minggu depan aku akan menjempumu kesana."

"Dan... Kenapa Baa-san ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

Gadis itu terdengar sedang menghela nafas ."Tentu saja menentukan tanggal pernikahan kita." Ucapan itu terdengar seperti sebuah petir yang menyambar di siang bolong.

"HAH JANGAN BERCANDA"

Naruto langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukanya. Dan teriakan itu membuat pejalan kaki yang kebetulang ada disana kaget melihatnya. Naruto langsung membungkuk tanda maaf telah membuat kaget.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kau sendiri sudah tahukan bahwa kita sudah di tunangkan sejak kecil? Atau kau memang tidak menyukaiku?"

"B-bukan begitu. Ta-tapi ini terlalu mendadak, k-kau tahu sendirikan me-menikah itu butuh proses. Dan lagipula aku masih pelajar di sekolah." Naruto menjelaskan. Bukannya dia tidak menyukainya, tapikan semuanya itu perlu proses. Apa lagi dia masih duduk dikelas 3 dan baru berumur 18 tahun. Jadi mana mungkin dia dapat menikah dengan keadaan ini. Lagi pula dia belum ingin mendengar suara Naruto junior hadir dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku tidak peduli, dan jika itu alasanmu bilang sendiri pada okaa-sama nanti."

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

Dia memutuskan panggilan itu dengan sepihak. Dan meninggalkan Naruto yang terduduk lemas memikirkan apa yang akan dia hadapi kedepannya.

"Hah, sebaiknya aku pulang saja" Narutopun berdiri dari dudukanya lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya yang bisa dibilang tudak terlalu jauh dari sana. dan sesampainya da lewat danau buatan ditengah-tengah perjalananya tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan pancaran aura yang kuat berasal dari pinggiran danau tersebut. Saat itu juga Naruto mencari tau sumber aura tersebut dan ia menemukan seseosok pria tua yang sedang memancing tapi sialnya tidak ada satupun ikan yang tertangkap.

"Hoi oji-san apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disana ?" Naruto menyapa orang tersebut

"Hah anak muda jaman sekarang tak tau sopan santun." Azazel mengelai nafas sesaat.

"Tehe, boleh aku ikutan memancing."

"Tentu saja lagi pula lama-lama bosan memancing sendirian."

Naruto pun duduk disamping Azazel. dan saat itu juga Naruto dan Azazel cepat akrab, tetapi entah kenapa Azazel merasakan Aura tidak asing dari tubuh Naruto. Namun ia tak tau pasti itu apa. dan 3 jam berlalu mereka memangcing bersama sembari berbincang-bincang, kini Naruto mendapatkan 6 ikan sedangkan Azazel hanya 2 saja.

"Ah sepertinya sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu Azazel-oji-san. dan ikannya kau bawa saja aku hanya mengambil 2 saja."

"Ok, Terimakasih sudah menemaniku bocah dan untuk ikanya juga." Azazel berterima kasih sembari menlambaikan tanganya ke Naruto "Bocah yang menarik" Azazel tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto berjalan akhirnya ia sampai dirumah sederhananya. "Tadaima" Naruto berucap sembari membuka pintu. "Sepi seperti biasanya" Naruto tersenyum miris. Namun entah kenapa Naruto merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat dari arah belakangnya.

"T-tsubaki" Panggil Naruto takut-takut saat Tsubaki terlihat membawa tali

Dan Malam itu pun berakhir dengan suara pilu dari Naruto yang terikat tali dan digunakan oleh Tsubaki sebagai guling tidur. "Kenapa selalu begini" Naruto berucap sambil menangis ala anime.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Academy Kuoh menjadi arena pertarungan antara Iblis yg di bantu oleh dua orang Exsorcist melawan seorang Jendral Malaikat Jatuh bernama Kokabiel, walau pun dalam segi kuantitas iblis lebih banya dari si Malaikat Jatuh. Namun kuantitas mereka jauh berbeda dengan si Malaikat Jatuh terbukti dengan terdesak nya para Iblis sekarang.

Pertarungan terjadi di dua tempat berbeda, ditempat pertama terjadi pertarungan antar sesama pengguna pedang. Yuuto Kiba bersama dengan salah satu utusana gereja Xenovia sedang bertarung dengan dua pendeta liar.

Ditempat satunya, anggota club Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib bertarungan dengan dua monters anjing berkepala tiga. Sedangkan sang biang keladi dari masalah malam ini sedang duduk disebuah singgasana melayang, memperhatikan pertarungan yang terjadi dibawahnya seakan-akan itu merupakan tontonan menarik baginya.

Kokabiel, salah satu petinggi Da-tenshi yang memiliki keinginan untuk memulai kembali Great War. Dengan alasan ingin kembali menunjukan eksitensi Da-tenshi yang semakin menurun, dia berencana kembali memulai perang. Sebuah alasan yang tidak mendasar, yang sebenarnya alasan untuk menutupi alasan yang sebenarnya.

Mata merah milik Kokabiel melirik Issei, sang Sekiryuutei masa kini yang telah berhasil mendaratkan pukulannya pada kepala salah satu anjing peliharaan Kokabiel. Malaikat terbuang itu tersenyum remeh melihat kemampuan Sekiryuutei saat ini, menurut Kokabiel pemuda itu begitu lemah. Kelompok iblis Gremory juga lemah, menghadapi dua monster kelas rendah seperti itu saja mereka sudah begitu kerepotan.

Disisi lain, atau tepat diluar kawasan Akademi. Delapan iblis muda melayang diudara dengan sayap iblis mereka, mereka terpencar disekeliling kawasan sekolah mengerahkan semua kekuatan mereka untuk membuat sebuah kekkai. Kekkai yang menyelubungi kawasan sekolah itu bertujuan untuk menyembunyikan eksitensi makhluk supranatural dari manusia normal sekaligus memperkecil dampak pertarungan yang tengah terjadi.

Tsubaki hanya bisa menatap khawatir kepada teman-temanya yang tengah bertarung. Sebenarnya dia ingin membantu teman sekaligus sahabatnya yang tengah bertarung. Apa lagi dengan Sacred Gearnya yang bernama Mirror Alice yang bisa menciptakan cermin yang jika hancur mencerminkan dua kali lipat kerusakan pada penyerang, namun sayang akan tetapi tidak bisa dipanggil dua kali berturut-turut tanpa jeda waktu. apa lagi pekerjaan nya ini. Kekkai yang dibuat memang mereka lakukan bersama, namun selain pusat kendalinya adalah Rajanya tetap saja Ia juga mempunyai peranan penting juga. Tanpa dirinya, Walau ada Rajanya tetap saja kekkai yang dibuat tidak akan stabil dan tidak akan bertahan lama. Semua ini membuatnya gusar.

Ditambah lagi ia telah membohongi Naruto dengan cara memberinya obat tidur agar dia tidak perlu melibatkan dirinya disituasi sulit ini.

 **Flashback Mode on**

Terlihat sekarang Naruto tengah beristirahat sehabis pulang sekolah. Sedangkan Tsubaki tengah membuatkan 2 gelas Teh dan salah satunya sudah diberikan serbuk obat tidur.

"Silahkan Naruto-kun"

"Ah te-terima kasih Tsubaki. seharusnya aku yang membuatnya. Tapi Arigatou." Naruto tersenyum canggung.

"Bukan masalah"

Dan setelah itu Naruto meminumnya dan setelah itu Naruto merasa tubuhnya seketika lemas dan akhinya Naruto pingsan seketika.

"Maaf Naruto-kun" Tsubaki berucap lirih "Aku melakukan ini agar kamu tidak terlibat dalam urusan berbahaya ini" lanjutnya sembari menyiapkan lingkaran sirih dan ia pun menghilang.

 **Flashback Mode Off**

"Tsubaki." Tsubaki menoleh keasal suara, menatap rajanya yang malayang cukup jauh disampingnya. Yah walaupun cukup jauh, Namun Sona lah orang yang posisinya paling dekat dengan dirinya. "Aku yang sedang kau pikirkan. Apa tentang Uzumaki-san." dan saat itu juga Tsubaki tersentak. "Sepertinya aku merasakan Aura asing seperti Yokai tidak jauh dari sini." Sona berucap binggung pasalnya kena tiba-tiba ada yokai

Pindan Screen

"Hahaha. Hanya segini kemampuan adik dari Maou Lucifer dan Sekiryuutei, kalau seperti ini perang besar tampaknya akan segera terjadi." Kokabiel tertawa ketika terbang di udara kemudian membuat sebuah **[Light Spear]** sebesar mobil bus dengan tangan kanannya dan siap melancarkan serangannya menuju kelompok Rias yang kini dalam keadaan kesulitan dan tak mungkin untuk mengelak, " Dengan ini Matilah kalian semua!"

Setelah berteriak Kokabiel melemparkan **[Light Spear]** menuju Kelompok Rias dengan kecepatan kencang. Dan tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di depan Kelompok Rias. Kini Naruto tengah mengenakan jubah berwarna merah dengan akses jilatan api berwarna hitam dibagian bawahnya. ditambah warna matanya kini bukan biru langit melainkan berwarna kuning dengan pupil hitam horizontal. Dan disekitar matanya terdapat pigmen berwarna oranye kemerahan. ya kini Naruto tengah mengaktivkan mode Sage nya.

"Cepat sekali' Isse membatin kaget

'Dari mana Naruto-kun datang, aku sebelumnya tidak merasakan Auranya.' Akeno dan Rias membatin.

Saat **[Light Spear]** milik Kokaniel hampir mengenainya Naruto membuat gerakan seolah-olah memukul. Semua orang yang ada disana Binggung namun

 **Duarrrr**

Tiba-tiba saja **[Light Spear]** itu terpental Dan memedak dengan suara yang mengagumkan.

"Sugoi ..." Issei kagum melihatnya.

"Ara, Naruto-kun sangat kuat ya fufufu ..." Akeno tertawa sembari menutup mulutnya dan membuat Rias mendesah panjang karena sifat Ratunya.

dia kemudian menatap anggota Peerage Rias yang masih bertahan, yaitu Rias, Akeno, Kiba, dan Issei saja, ditambah seorang wanita berambut biru yang ia tidak kenal. "Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Apa masih bisa bertarung? "

"Aku masih sanggup, Naruto. " Issei pertama menjawab. Memang pada kenyataan saat ini dirinya masih segar bugar, berbeda dengan dua senpai nya.

"Kami terluka tidak terlalu parah. tapi energi sihir kami tinggal sedikit. " Rias mengutarakan keadaan dirinya dan Akeno, energi mereka memang banyak terkuras saat melawan Ceberius tadi.

"Dia itu sangat kuat, aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahakan nya seorang diri. " Naruto menatap jauh kedepan, ketempat Kokabiel yang sedang berhadapan dengan satu bunshinnya. Seandainya dia dapat menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya, Naruto yakin dia bisa mengalahkan gagak itu. Tapi apa mau dikata, mode senjutsu nya saat ini juga memiliki kekurangan dan Batasan waktu pemakaian.

"Issei, apa kau bisa menggunakan baju besi waktu itu? " Issei sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Naruto, namun kemudian dia mengerti.

"Balance break? Butuh beberapa menit lagi untuk bisa menggunakan itu. " Issei menjawab namun setelah itu wajahnya jadi sedikit lesu. "Tapi aku hanya bisa memakainya selama tiga puluh detik. "

"Souka, Sebaiknya kalian istirahat lah. Bawa Kiba dan Koneko ketempat yang aman. dan pulihkan energi kalian disana. " Naruto berbicara tanpa memandang anggota Peerage rias yang tersisa pandangan terfokus pada Kokabiel yang sepertinya sedang memandangnya dengan tajam. "Aku akan mencoba mengulur waktu sampai tenaga kalian pulih, aku juga akan berusaha memberikan luka padanya. "

"Naruto, aku juga ingin bertarung. " Issei nampak menolak usulan dan perotes kepada Naruto, dia merasa masih bugar dan masih dapat bertarung. Tentu ia tidak ingin hanya menyaksikan nya saja.

"Tidak Issei. Kau, aku ataupun kita berdua sekaligus melawanya tidak akan mampu mengalahkan nya. " Naruto membalas dengan serius berbeda dengan Naruto yang seperti biasanya ramah, mengungkap fakta yang ada meski Issei membantah hal itu. "Satu-satunya jalan adalah menyerang dia bersama-sama, jadi kau harus menahan diri sampai Gremory-san dan Akeno-chan siap untuk bertarung. "

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu? " Issei masih keras kepala.

"Hahhh ...sudah ku bilang, aku akan mengulur waktu. " Naruto mendesah namun digantikan senyum tipis pada Issei. "Jangan khawatir kan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja. "

"Baiklah. " Issei setuju, pemuda berambut coklat itu berbalik menghadap Rajanya Ketika melihat Raja-nya mengangguk, Issei berjalan ketempat Klubnya.

"Naruto, Berhati-hati lah" Rias ikut berbalik, mengikuti Issei yang membawa tubuh Kiba menjauh. Sedangkan Akeno menggendong tubuh Koneko dan menyusul king-nya menjauh.

"Hajar dia Naruto-kun. Fufufu. " Ucap gadis bersurai hitam itu sebelum pergi.

 **Battle**

Kokabiel menatap kepergian kelompok iblis Gremory yang meninggalkan seorang pemuda berambut kuning, Dilihat dari manapun dua pemuda itu memiliki kemampuan yang cukup unik menurut Kokabiel.

Selain itu, kekuatan pemuda itu juga tidak boleh diremehkan. Senjutsu, kemampuan dasar seorang yokai. Dan Kokabiel merasakan itu dari tubuh pemuda itu sepertinya Familiat. tapi itu yang membuat dia bingung karena mengetahui Naruto itu seorang Manusia.

"Hei gagak bau tanah, apa kau takut kepadaku sampai tetap berada diatas sana." Naruto menyeringai melihat ekspresi wajah Kokabiel.

"Lancang kau Manusia rendahan. " Kokabiel mengayunkan tangannya kearah Naruto, dan bersamaan dengan itu sebuah tombak cahaya melesat dengan cepat.

Lalu Naruto melompat mengindari tombak tersebut lalu tiba-tiba Naruto membuat suatu segel tangan dan terbentuklah replikanya disebelah kananya. Itu membuat Kokabiel sedikit Terkejut pasalnya ia belum pernah melawan mahluk dengan kemampuan seperti ini. dan bunshin Naruto melompat kebelakang menghindari tombak tersebut, setelah itu dia segera melompat keatas mencoba menerjang Kokabiel. Namun tombak cahaya lain melesat kearahnya, menusuk tepat diperutnya membuat dia menghilang dalam kumpulan asap.

Melihat itu Kokabiel menatap Naruto yang asli namun yang ia temukan tidak ada seorangpun disana, ternyata yang Asli saat ini tengah berlari dari belakang kearahnya. Dia tersenyum meremehkan, dengan gerakan simpel dia buat sebuah tombak cahaya lagi yang segera dia lesatkan kearah Naruto.

Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya, Naruto bergerak kesamping menghindari serangan tersebut. Baru menghindar satu serangan, serangan yang lain kembali datang. Namun Naruto berhasil menghindarinya tanpa berhenti memangkas jarak dirinya dengan Kokabiel.

Saat jaraknya tinggal sepuluh meter, Naruto membentuk handseal dan dua puluh bunshinnya tercipta. Melihat hal itu, tombak cahaya Kokabiel semakin banyak. Meski berhasil menghindar tapi tetap saja beberapa bunshin Naruto menghilang terkena tombak-tombak tersebut.

Saat bunshin terakhir menghilang, Naruto yang asli melompat tinggi. Bersamaan dengan itu dia kembali membuat beberapa bunshin. Satu bunshin dia jadikan sebagai tumpuan untuk melompat lebih tinggi, bunshin yang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Dua bunshin melesat ketempat Kokabiel bersiap memberikan pukulan, namun sebelum pukulan mereka sampai mereka telah lebih dulu menghilang terkena tombak milik Da-tenshi itu. Mendongak keatas, Kokabiel melihat Naruto yang sekarang berada lima meter diatasnya. Membentuk handseal dan membuat bunshin lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Masih dengan senyum meremehkan, Kokabiel membuat dua pedang cahaya dimasing-masing tangannya. Tanpa berpindah dari posisinya, Kokabiel menebas bunshin-bunshin Naruto yang melesat turun menyerang dirinya tanpa henti. Karena terlalu fokus pada serangan yang berada diatas, Kokabiel terkejut ketika pergelangan kakinya dicengkram kuat.

"Hyaaah." Bunshin Naruto yang mengcengkram kaki Kokabiel menarik kuat kaki tersebut, melempar Da-tenshi bersayap sepuluh itu ke permukaan tanah.

Sebelum mencapai tanah, Kokabiel memutar tubuhnya sehingga membuat dia mendaratkan kakinya ketanah dengan sempurna. Namun belum sempat dia bernafas lega, dia terpaksa mendongak keatas.

"Terima ini Gagak."

 **Boom!**

Kawah lumayan besar pun tercipta dibawah tempat Kokabiel terkena jurus Combo Natuto ketika tumit Naruto menghantam keras kepala Kokabiel. Melihat serangannya lumayan berhasil, Naruto melompat mundur dan mengambil jarak dari Kokabiel.

"Serangan mu lumayan juga. " Dengan perlahan Kokabiel berdiri untuk menegakan tubuhnya, dan membersihkan kotoran kecil dibajunya. Kokabiel kembali menunjukan senyum sinisnya. "Tapi itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkan ku."

"Tadi itu hanya pemanasan, gagak bau tanah. " Naruto membalas senyuman Kokabiel dengan senyum mengejek dirinya. "Pertarungan sebenarnya baru di mulai." . Lalu terciptalah 2 bunshin lalu beberapa saatpun tercipalah bola spiral yang berputar dengan ganas ditambah 4 sisi tajam yang menghasilkan bunyi seperti helikopter.

 **[Fuuton : RasenShuriken]**

Naruto meneriakan Jutsunya sembari melemparnya kearah Kokabiel yang berusaha menghindar karena menurutnya jurus itu mungkin sangat berbahaya.

 **Duarr!**

Kokabiel pun berhasil menghindar dengan cara melompat kebelakang. Walau ia berhasil lolos tetap saja ia terkena efek jutsu milik Naruto. Namun belum sampai itu tiba-tiba muncul puluhan bahkan mungkin hampir ratusan bunsin Naruto keluar dari Asap bekas ledakan jutsunya.

Pindah Screen

"Sugoi, Ada banyak Naruto disana. " Issei menatap kagum pada kemampuan Naruto yang dapat memperbanyak dirinya.

"Fufufu... Dia hebat. " Akeno tersenyum melihat pertarungan Naruto.

"Apa dia memiliki secred gear? tidak mungkin manusia biasa bisa melakukan hal seperti itu ..." Xenovia menatap kagum Naruto yang dapat membuat salah satu pemimpin da-Tenshi itu terpojok.

"Entah lah aku tidak merasakan aura secred gear dari tubuhnya, namun yang jelas dia kuat." Rias bebicara seadanya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Issei.

Kembali ke arena Battle

Sampai saat ini, Kokabiel masih terus menebaskan pedang cahayanya ke bunshin yang menurutnya tidak ada habisnya. Selalu datang meski sudah banyak yang dia habisi, tentu saja hal ini membuat dirinya sedikit kesal.

Beberapa menit bertarung, bunshin Naruto sekarang tinggal sedikit. Ada sekitar dua puluh bunshin yang masih tersisa, dan angka itu terus berkurang setiap kali Kokabiel menebaskan pedangnya.

 **Crass!**

Kokabiel menebaskan kedua pedangnya pada dua bunshin didepan nya. Dari balik kumpulan asap bekas bunshin tadi, Kokabiel dapat melihat tiga Naruto yang berlari kearah nya.

 **Crass! Crass!**

Sekali lagi Kokabiel menebas dua bunshin. sehingga hanya tersisa satu saja. 'Ini mungkin yang asli'.

 **Crass!**

"Guahh ..." Kokabiel tersenyum meremehkan saat melihat Naruto tertusuk tombaknya. namun

 **Poofh!**

Kokabiel membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto yang dia kira asli menghilang, dia dapat melihat sebuah seringai sebelum bunshin itu menghilang. Dengan cepat kepala menoleh kebelakang menatap Naruto yang kini siap melancarkan seranganya lagi.

 **[Senpo : Fuuton RasenShuriken]**

Dalam penglihatanya nya Kokabiel dapat melihat sebuah jutsu Naruto yang sudah terlanjur sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya. Hingga dia tak sempat membuat pelindung ataupun menghindar, akhirnya Kokabiel menggunakan kesepuluh sayapnya sebagai pelindung.

 **Blaarr!**

"Su-sugoi." Issei menatap jutsu milik Naruto dengan kagum dan sedikit terbata, matanya terus menatap bola yang berputar ganas mencoba menghancurkan pelindung sang musuh.

Dan tiga gadis yang juga menyaksikan hanya bisa terdiam saja, namun yang pasti mereka juga sangat kagum dengan jutsu Naruto.

Kembali ketempat Naruto. Kokabiel kini masih bertahan dengan sayapnya yang sudah berubah sekeras besi, namun jutsu Naruto yang bukan hanya menyerang dipermukaan namun juga menyerang bagian sel yang ada didalam mampu mengoyak pertahanan musuhnya. Dengan perlahan sayapnya mulai terkikis oleh jutsu Naruto, dan tentu saja Kokabiel merasakan sakit luar biasa

"AARRRGHH! "

Teriakan bertanda rasa sakit di seluruh sayapnya, Kokabiel yang memaksakan diri untuk keluar dari amukan jutsu itu. Walau akhirnya dia mampu menghindar kebelakang, namun tetap saja luka yang dia terima sangat parah.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam dalam posisi berdiri, Jutsu nya sudah menghilang, dan dia dapat melihat Kokabiel berdiri sepuluh meter darinya.

 **Deg**

Tiba-tiba nafas Naruto terhenti, dia dengan sangat jelas merasakan energi besar yang menguar dari tubuh Kokabiel. Hal itu tentu saja membuat dirinya terkejut sekaligus waspada. Saat itu juga Kokabiel melesat menuju Naruto dengan kecepatan gila dan menyiapkan sebuah tinju yang siap menghantam Naruto

 **Duaghh!**

Pukulan Kokabiel pun sukses mengenai wajah Naruto hingga membuat Naruto terpental sangat jauh dan akhirnya berhenti ketika mengenai pohon. Diapun Tersenyum sinis melihatnya, namun hanya sesaat setelah itu raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat kesal takala Naruto yang ia pukul lagi-lagi hanya tiruan.

 **Krakk Krakk**

Tiba-tiba saja tanah didepannya retak dan hancur. Memperlihatkan Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan pukulan Full Chakra ditambah Senjutsu

 **Duaghhh!**

Kokabiel pun terkena pukulan dari Naruto tepat didagunya sampai-sampai dia bisa merasakan Tulang dagunya sedikit retak akibat pukulan Full power milik Naruto membuatnya terpental melawan gravitasi. Tak sampai disitu kini ada Naruto lainya kini siap dengan sebuah bola spiral berwarna biru yang berputar ganas ditangan kananya.

"Terima ini Gagak. **[Rasenggan]**."

 **Boom!**

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam dalam posisi berdiri dengan sebelumnya menjaga jaraknya dengan Kokabiel. mode sannin nya sudah habis. Tidak ada lagi warna oranye kemerahan disekitar matanya, iris matanya juga berubah menjadi biru seperti semula. ketikaJutsu nya sudah menghilang, dan dia dapat melihat Kokabiel berdiri sepuluh meter dari tempat jutsu nya meledak tadi.

 **Deg**

Untuk sesaat nafas Naruto terhenti, dia dengan sangat jelas merasakan energi besar yang menguar dari tubuh Kokabiel. Hal itu tentu saja membuat dirinya terkejut sekaligus waspada. Chakra nya tinggal sedikit dan butuh beberapa menit untuk dia kembali menggunakan senjutsu, dirinya jelas tidak bisa bertarung lagi dengan Da-tenshi itu.

"Kau. " Kokabiel berdiri dengan wajah tak terlihat karna tertutup rambut, kelima pasang sayapnya terkulai lemas dipunggung. Sayap yang tidak lagi utuh, sudah robek, patah, bahkan mulai rontok hingga hanya menyisakan panggkalnya saja. "Aku akan pastikan membuatmu mati"

 **Blaar!**

Gelombang kejut yang keluar dari Kokabiel membuat Naruto kaget, tiba-tiba juga belum sampai disitu Naruto bertambah terkejut melihat Kokabiel sudah tidak berada ditempat nya. Dengan insting Naruto menyilangkan kedua tanganya menahan pukulan Kokabiel. Namun setelah itu perut Naruto dihantam lutut Kokabiel. dan membuat tubuhnya melayang kebelakang.

Setelah Naruto terlempar sangat jauh, menghantam tanah dengan keras, dan sampai akhirnya berhenti setelah terseret beberapa meter ditanah. Naruto kembali bangkit, namun kedua matanya membulat ketika tiba-tiba Kokabiel sudah berada didepan nya sambil melayangkan pedang cahaya. dengan mengunakan Instingnya lagi maruto mengeser badanya kearah kanan agar tak terkena tebasan pedang cahaya milik Kokabiel. walau sukses namun lengan kanan Naruto terkena tebasan pedang tersebut sehingga banyak darah keluar dari lukanya. Belum sampai disitu Kokabiel sudah siap menebas leher Naruto.

 **[Dragon Shot]**

Karena tak mau mengambil resiko Kokabiel pun menghindar kebeng agarmtidak terkena efek jurus milik sang Sekiryuutei

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto? Orang yang menyelamatkan Naruto yang tidak lain adalah Issei menatap khawatir pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terimakasih. " Naruto tersenyum singkat pada Issei, setelah itu dia kembali mengalihkan pandangan kedepan. Didepan nya terlihat Xenovia yang menatap Kokabiel.

"Kau sudah bertarung dengan baik, Naruto-kun. " Suara milik Rias membuat naruto menolehnya, dan disambut senyuman dari dirinya. "Sekarang kau istirahat lah. "

"Biarkan kami yang menghadapi dia. " Akeno yang berdiri disamping Rias

Namun raut Naruto memancarkan khawatiran. "Tapi, keadaan kalian ..."

"Karena kamu tenaga kami sudah kembali. " Rias memotong perkataan Naruto. Senyuman diwajahnya masih belum hilang. "Istirahat lah, kau sudah terluka dan mulai kelelahan. Soal Kokabiel biarkan kami yang mengurusnya "

"Baiklah namun aku ingin mengakhirinya dengan tanganku ini." Naruto tersenyum penuh percaya diri, perkataan nya tadi jelas sebuah penolakan terhadap ucapan Rias. Ketika Rias itu ingin protes, Naruto telah lebih dulu bicara. "Lagi pula ,kita akan lebih menghadapi nya bersama-sama."

"Baiklah .."

"Hahahaha ... " Kokabiel tertawa keras karena perkataan Naruto. "Kalian semua tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku. dengan ini semua akan sesesai dan aku akan menciptakan kembali Gread War II" lanjutnya. saat itu juga terciptalah Tombak sebesar pilar diatas tanganya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan semua itu terjadi." Issei berteriak lantang dan percaya diri. Setelah itu dari telapak tangan yang terbungkus Sarung tangan Naga Sekiryuutei terciptalah sedikit demi sedikit bola hitam kemerahan yang semakin lama semakin besar.

"Aku akan membantumu" Naruto yang kini sudah kembali kemode Sagenya mengulurkan tanganya menuju punggung Issei yang seketika bola itu dengan sangat cepat membesar sebesar tiga kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Membuat Issei menatap kagum plus kaget.

"Cih, Matilah ..." Kokabiel berteriak dan melemparkan tombaknya.

"Sekarang Issei ..."

"Ok." **[Dragon Shot]**

Tombak raksasa itu melesat munuju tempat kelompok iblis, dan Issei dengan kuat melempar seranganya. Walau ia masih belum kuat, Tapi kekuatan dari sang Sekiryuutei tidak perlu diragukan kekuatan nya, buktinya tombak raksasa itu hancur bersamaan dengan meledaknya serangan Issei.

"Sekarangg ..." Naruto berteriak memberikan intruksi untuk menyerang.

Kokabiel marah melihat serangan terkuatnya dapat dihancurkan dengan mudah. Belum sempat dia meluapkan amarahan nya, dia terpaksa harus menciptakan pedang cahaya untuk menahan tebasan pedang dari Xenovia

Sambil menatap Xenovia, Kokabiel berniat membalas serangan itu, Namun belum sempat dia membalas, Issei dalam mode Balance break nya muncul dan memberikan sebuah pukulan. Pulukan tersebut berhasil mengenai Kokabiel hingga terlempar, namun Da-tenshi itu masih bisa berdiri tegak.

Belum selesai sampai disitu, Xenovia kembali menebaskan pedangnya ke udara kosong. Setelah itu terbentuk sebuah gelombang energi suci yang menuju Kokabiel. Dengan hanya sekali tebasan, Kokabiel mementalkan serangan Xenovia dengan pedangnya.

Serangan lain kembali datang, dan Kokabiel harus bersusah payah menghindari pukulan dari Issei itu. Baru saja kaki Kokabiel menapak tanah, Kokabiel kembali dikejutkan dengan muncul nya Naruto yang membawa sebuah bola seukuran bola kasti.

Rasengan Naruto telak mengenai perut Kokabiel sampai ia terpental.

Kokabiel berhasil berdiri selepas menerima serangan Naruto. lalu ia mendongak keatas. terlihat Akeno yang terbang dengan lingkaran sihir besar didepan nya. Setelah itu, sebuah halilintar yang besar keluar dari sana, dan melesat kencang menuju Kokabiel.

 **Jderr! Duarr!**

Ledakan cukup besar tercipta ditempat Kokabiel, menimbulkan kumpulan debu dan asap yang cukup banyak. Dengan kadaan sebagian tubuhnya gosong, Kokabiel berteriak marah "Sialan kalian semuaa ..."

"Kau. " Naruto berdiri dengan wajah tak terlihat karna tertutup rambut. Kini tangan Kananya sudah mengeluarkan Aura kuning yang cukup pekat.

"Kau Terlalu banyak berbicara gagak bau tanah ..." Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto dengan sekejap mata sudah didepan Kokabiel untuk melancarkan pukulanya.

"Terima ini Orryyaaaaaa ..."

 **Duaagghh!**

Kokabiel pun terpental keatas saat menerima tinju power Naruto. belum sampai disitu. tiba-tiba saat asap lenyap Kokabiel tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut dia melihat puluhan tidak, Ratusan tidak, mungkin Ribuan bunshin Naruto tengah menuju dirinya sembari menyiapkan pukulan terkuat mereka.

"Tidak mungkin ..." Kokabiel berucap lemah

 **Duagh Duagh Duagh ...**

Pukulan tak henti-hentinya ditujukan ke Kokabiel dari setiap bunshin Naruto, sehingga Setiap kali pukulan disemakin terbang keatas. Saking tak terhingganya bunshin Naruto yang meninju Kokabiel. Menciptakan efek seperti tornado yang berputar ganas tanpa henti.

 **Pyarr!**

Karena saking banyak dan kuatnya bunshin Naruto yang menyerang Kokabiel Kekkai yang dibuat para anggota Osis tidak sanggup menahanya dan pecah

"Itu bukanya Naruto-kun" Tsubaki orang yang pertama menyadari penyebab hancurnya kekkai yang mereka buat.

"Banyak sekali" Sanji berkomentar dari sisi lainya.

"Apa ini salah satu kemampuan secread gear Uzumaki-san? ah sepertinya tidak." Sona binggung dengan kejadian tadi

Pindah Screen

 **Boom!**

Terciptalah retakan di tanah akibat Kokabiel yang jatuh sehabis menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Naruto. Dan dilihat dari keadaanya sekarang Kokabiel sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

 **Flash!**

"Ah sepertinya aku terlambat." Seorang yang baru saja datang. dia memiliki Armor seperti Issei namun bedanya bukan berwarna merah melainkan putih.

"...Vanishing Dragon." Naruto orang yang pertama menyadari kehadiran sang Hakuryuukou. Yang kini dalam mode Balance Breaker yang boleh dikatakan seempurna. Terbuktikan dengan sepasang sayap Naga mekanik berwarna putih dengan sedikit akses biru.

"Kokabiel kesini karena kehendaknya sendiri bukan karena disuruh atau menyuruh. aku disuruh Azazel untuk membawa dia kembali dengan paksa. Namun dia sudah pingsan rupanya." Sang Hakuryuukou mengutarakan Tujuan dan Niatnya. Sambil tentunya membawa tubuh lemas Kokabiel dipundaknya.

 **[Apa kau mengabaikanku, heh, si Putih.]**

Suara berat keluar dari gauntlet milik Issei

 **[Jadi kau masih bangun, si Merah.]**

Berlian di armor Hakuryuukou juga bersinar. Nampaknya Dua Naga Surgawi tengah berkomunikasi

 **[Kita akhirnya bertemu, tapi dalam situasi semacam ini.]**

 **[Tak apa apa. Takdir kitalah untuk bertarung suatu hari nanti. Hal hal semacam ini sering terjadi.]**

 **[Tapi si putih. Aku tak bisa merasakan hawa permusuhanmu seperti sebelumnya.]**

 **[Si merah. Hawa permusuhanmu juga rendah.]**

 **[Sepertinya kita berdua mendapatkan hal yang lebih menarik ketimbang bertarung.]**

 **[Begitulah. Kita harusnya bersenang senang sendiri untuk sementara. Kadang kadang seperti ini tidak buruk kan? Mari bertemu lagi, Ddraig.]**

 **[Itu juga akan menyenangkan. Sampai bertemu lagi, Albion.]**

Percakapan diantara Sekiryutei dan Hakuryuukou. Mereka berdua memberi salam perpisahan.

"Hoi apa maksudnya ini, aku tidak mengerti." Issei mengutarakan rasa binggung dicampur penasaran.

"Kau memerlukan kekuatan untuk memahami segalanya. Jadilah lebih kuat, rival-kun, aku akan melawanmu suatu hari nanti." Ucap Hakuryuukou dan dia berubah menjadi cahaya putih dan terbang ke atas. Semua orang dibuat membisu oleh hasil yang tak pernah diprediksi.

"Hah ..." Naruto tersungkur jatuh dengan lutut sebagai tumpuanya. Mungkin ini efek setelah memakai Senjutsu. jujur saja tubuhnya kini sangat lemas.

"Kau tak apa-apa Naruto?" Issei khawatir melihat rekan seperjuanganya melawan Kokabiel dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ya, aku baik saja hanya butuh Istirahat" Naruto tersenyum sambil menatap Issei

"Rias, Kamu baik-baik saja kan.?" Sona datang setelah tugasnya selesai harus dipusungkan kembali dengan kerusakan sekolah akibat pertarungan melawan Kokabiel. Namun ia kesampingkan itu semua. Yang penting Sahabatnya selamat.

"Ya, aku dan semua baik-baik saja. Ini semua berkat Naruto." Rias tersenyum sambil melirik Naruto yang dibantu Issei untuk berdiri.

"Naruto-kun." Tsubaki menatap Naruto Khawatir dan mendekati Naruto lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"T-tsubaki-san, ja-jangan memeluku tiba-tiba. bisa saja aku mati karena HP-ku habis" ucapan Naruto membuat semua orang kecuali Tsubaki yang masih memeluknya dan Akeno yang tertawa seperti biasanya sweatdrop. Pasalnya tidak ada kasus orang mati karena dipeluk Pacarnya sendiri.

"Emang kamu ini Dunia RPG segala kehabisan HP." Issei orang pertama yang selesai dari acara sweatdrop berjamaahnya.

"Hehehe ..." Naruto tertawa canggung

"Naruto-kun"

"Iy-iya Tsubaki." Naruto beralih pandangan menuju Tsubaki yang masih setia memeluknya.

"Kamu harus dihukum Naruto-kun"

"Eh ke-kenapa.?"

"Karenaa ... sudah lah pokoknya harus dihukum." Ucapan Tsubaki tersebut membuat Naruto Sweatdrop. yah menurut Naruto ada dua pasal didunia ini mengenai wanita. yang pertama Wanita selalu benar, yang kedua jika wanita salah maka kembali kepasal satu. -_-

"Ba ..."

Cup

Naruto tidak bisa harus terkejut saat Tsubaki lagi-lagi bertingkah Agresif kepadanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jika ia disuruh memilih antara dicium dan tersengat listirk pastinya akan lebih memilih tersengat listrik.

MIMISAN

Dan darah segarpun keluar setelah ciumannya berakhir. Naruto tidak tau ini Nikmat atau siksaan. Namun yang jelas ini membuat otaknya mendidih.

 **Bruk!**

"Naruto-kunn ..." Tsubaki panik melihat Naruto jatuh tergeletak dengan darah masih mengucur dari hidungnya. dan Keringat sebesar jagung muncul dikepala semua orang yang melihat kejadian absrud itu.

"Kau payah Naruto ..." Issei berkomentar setelah sebelumnya memasang wajah cabulnya. padahal biasanya di koleksi buku hentainya yang hampir semuanya dimulai dari ciuman seperti Naruto dan Tsubaki lakukan. Namun Realita terkadang sangat kejam.

"Ara ara, Fufufu ..." Hah kalian pasti tau siapa yang tertawa seperti ini .

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoo ketemu lagi sama ane dihapter 5 ini, apa Fightnya menarik atau tidak? ah mungkin tidak. Maaf ane upnya sedikit lama soalnya ada sedikit kendala. Hp yang biasa ane gunain buat ngerjain FF ini rusak dan Ada firus Trojanya T.T . ya walau begitu ane tetep berusaha buat lanjutin FF yang gaje ini semaksimal mungkin. Ya semoga saja hp ane cepat bener kalo bisa ganti Baru haha (Ngarep). Sebelumnya Terima kasih untuk Para readers yang udh mau baca dan sempet Review. walau semuanya ga kebalas (Maaf). Namun ane bakalan bales kok. Untuk kekuatan Naruto ane gambarkan saat ini Naruto mentok di mode Sage Art saja. namun akan berkembang seiring berjalanya cerita. disini Karakter dari Anime/Manga Naruto hanya 2 yaitu Naruto sendiri sama Kurama. Disini Naruto belum mendari ada Kurama didalam tubuhnya. ok cukup sekian dan sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto : Heiwa e no Michi**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD - Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto x Tsubaki x (...)**

 **Gence : Adventure,Romance**

 **Ranting : M**

 **Warning : Gaje , Typo , Semi-Cannon , OC ,OOC ,Author newbie dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **"Dialah perwujudan dari kebencian dan kasih sayang , Hidup dalam garis keras tanpa tau asal usulnya , dan yang paling penting dia adalah manusia dengan penyakit yang aneh yaitu Takut dan pemalu jika didepan wanita"**

"Human Talk"

'Human Thinking'

 **"Monster/Dragon talk"**

 **'Monster/Dragon Thinking'**

 **[Jutsu/tehnik]**

 **Happy Reading**

Setelah insiden penyerangan Kokabiel di Kuoh Academy. Keadaan Sekolah hampir 70% hancur terkena efek pertarungan terutama antara Naruto melawan Kokabiel. Namun berterimakasihlah kepada anggota Osis yang sudah memperbaiki sekolah dalam waktu satu malam saja, tentunya dengan sihir.

"Bochou. " Perhatian Rias teralih kearah ratunya yang kini berada disampingnya lengkap dengan secangkir teh yang baru saja dibuat oleh ratunya. "Terima kasih Akeno" kenudian dirinya tersenyum pada Akeno. "Apa yang kau pikirikan ?" Akeno bertanya karena melihat Rias sepertinya dengan serius memikirikan sesuatu.

"Ini tentang Naruto."

"Ara, apa Buchou khawatir dengan Naruto akan masuk kedalam peerage Sona karena kedekatanya denga Tsubaki, fufufu." Akeno tertawa dengan tangan kananya digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya yang kini tengah tertawa.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud" Rias mendengus kesal dengan sifat ratunya yang suka menggoda dirinya maupun orang lain. "Melainkan tentang kekuatan Naruto semalam." Lanjutnya berbicara.

"Seorang manusia mampu berhadapn one on one dengan salah satu pemimpin Da-tenshi seperti Kokabiel, aku jadi ragu dia hanya seorang manusia _tulen._ " Ungkap Rias menurut observasinya.

"Kekuatan Naruto-kun memang luar biasa, bila ia seorang iblis, malaikat, atau Da-tenshi itu mungkin sudah luar biasa, namun sangat aneh kalau dia hanya seorang manusia biasa tanpa Secred gear. " kali ini Akeno yang mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Setelah itu menunjukan senyum khas miliknya. "Kita harus cepat-cepat mendapatkanya sebelum Sona mendapatkanya Buchou."

"Kau benar Akeno." Kali ini Rias lah yang menunjukan senyumannya. Sudah menjadi cita-citanya Rias untuk memenangkan setiap Rating Game, oleh karena itu dia mencari pelayan-pelayan yang kuat. Dia sudah mendapatkan pelayan-pelayan yang kuat. Jika ditambahkan lagi dengan adanya Naruto yang memiliki kemampuan tempur istimewa seperti Issei itu tentu bisa meningkatkan presentase kemenangan timnya disaat mengikut Rating Game.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huammmm ..." Salah satu tangannya Naruto menutupi mulutnya sendiri yang terbuka karena menguap. "Ahh sudah pagi ternyata."

 **"Naruto."**

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara berat entah berasal dari mana. Naruto berusaha menoleh kekiri dan kekanan guna menemukan asal suara itu namun hasinya nihil.

"Si-siapa disana." Naruto berbicara dengan suara gemetar. 'Apa mungkin itu h-h-hantu.' Setelah memikirkan itu tubuhnya semakin gemetar. Namun ia buang semua jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Lagi pula mana ada hantu di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini.

 **"Hoi gaki, jangan samakan aku dengan mahluk takasat mata itu."**

Naruto semakin kaget dibuatnya. Ternyata mahluk ini bisa membaca isi hatinya juga.

 **"Sudahlah, sekarang tutup matamu dan berkonsentrasilah, Naruto."**

Setelah mendengar perintah itu Naruto menutup matanya lalu berkonsentasi. Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali ingin memfokuskan apa yang dilihatnya.

Tubuhnya terperanjat kaget saat yang ia lihat bukan lagi dikamarnya melainkan sebuah tempat yang begitu gelap dengan genangan air yang terhampar luas sejauh mata memandang, dan yang membuatnya semakin kaget takala sesosok monster Rubah besar berwarna oranye dengan sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai secara beraturan.

 **"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, gaki."**

"Sepertinya aku sedang sakit parah, sampai-sampai aku membayangkan seekor rubah yang berbicara tentang lelucon yang garing." Naruto berucap pelan sembari memijit jidatnya. Sepertinya setelah ini ia harus pergi ke pusat rehabilitas karena mungkin dia terlalu sering berdekatan dengan wanita. Tunggu itu tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

 **"Grrr ..."** Sosok itu mengeram tanda marah

"Ah sudah lupakan, mengenai itu kenapa sepertinya kau mengenaliku, padahal aku tidak pernah mengenalimu sebelumnya." Naruto bertanya sembari menunjuk sosok tersebut.

 **"Sepertinya ingatanmu belum pulih sepenuhnya."** Sosok tersebut menghelai nafas lalu menggerakan salah satu tangannya kearah Naruto lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kejidat Naruto. Dan saat itu jug ingatan Naruto mulai dari Pertama kali melihat sosok yang bernama Kurama hingga sampai perang dunia shinobi ke-4 (Lebih tepatnya saat Kaguya berhasil disegel kembali.)

 **Flashback on**

"Akhinya kita berhasil Sasuke-teme" Naruto berucap dengan gembira. Dan berpirik setelah ini era dimana kedamaian akan terjadi. "Ya kau benar Naruto-dobe" Sasuke menanggapinya lalu tersenyum.

"Sial lagi-lagi aku harus menunggu ibu kembali dibangkitkan, Namun sebelum itu aku akan memisahkan Salah satu antara mereka agar rencanaku lebih mudah." Kuro-Zetsu tesenyum misterius.

Lalu tiba-tiba terlihat portal berwarna hitam berada dibelakang mereka, tepatnya di belakang Naruto. "Hei apa-apaan ini?" Naruto panik saat dirinya mulai tersedot kedalam portal tersebut sedikit demi sedikit."Naruto." Sasuke berteriak panik saat kawan sekaligus saudaranya kini mulai tersedot.

"Dengan ini kalian tidak akan berjumpa kembali, karena tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan jurusku itu. " Kuro-Zetsu tersenyum seolah-olah ia menang. "Cih, sial **[Chibaku Tensei]."** Sasuke mengaktivkan jurusnya dan seketika Kuro-Zetsu terkurung oleh bongkahan batu yang membentuk sebuah Meteor.

"Teme ..." Naruto tidak bisa kabur walau sudah mengaktivkan mode Senjutsu Rikudounya. Ternyata ucapan Kuro-Zetsu bukan hanya omongan semata. "Sial ..." Tubuh Naruto hilang seutuhnya masuk kedalam portal tersebut lalu portal tersebut hilang. "Naruto ..." Sasuke berusaha mengapai tangan Naruto tetapi terlambatm

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa mewujudkan impianmu itu Naruto, aku akan lakukan demikau." Sasuke menunduk sambil menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Mungkin jika saja ia lebih waspada pasti Rival sekaligus sahabatnya tidak akan menghilang seperti ini.

 **Flashback off**

"Ughh .." Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan otaknya ingin pecah karena terlalu banyak ingatan yang ia ingat dalam waktu singkat. Namun lama-kelamaan rasa sakit itu mulai menghilang

"Jadi seperti itu yah." Naruto berucap dengan Nada lirih. Namun ada sesuatau yang membuatnya heran. "Kurama, jika benar aku terdampar di dimensi ini kenapa umurku disini masih 18 tahun." Benar juga dia sudah tinggal didimensi ini selama 14 tahun seharusnya dia sudah berusia kurang lebih 31 tahun.

 **"Sepertinya saat kita berpindah dimensi tubuhmu mengecil kembali hingga sampai berumur 4 tahun. Mungkin itu efek perpindahan dimensi ruang dan waktu."** Kurama menyataka opininya. Ya mungkin itu adalah jawaban paling masuk akal.

"Ah ternyata kau berpikiran secerdas itu Kurama." Naruto memandan takjub patnernya yang kini tersenyum gaje.

"Tentu saja, tidak seperti kau dan otak udangmu, ditambah lagi dengan penyakit aneh yang kau miliki, itu semua membuatku geli sekaligus ingin tertawa." Kurama mengejek Naruto dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Urusai, kau ngajak berantem bola bulu sialan ..." Naruto menunju Kurama sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang tentu tidak ditanggap sama sekali oleh Kurama yang kini sedang mengorek telinganya.

 **"Sudah lupakan, sepertinya kau harus kembali sadar Naruto, ada seseorang yang memanggilmu disana. Lagi pula aku ingin kembali menikmati tidurku yang nyenyak."** Kurama yang malas mendengar gerutukan kesal dari patnernya mulai mengubah topik (Walau it benar terjadi).

"Dasar rubah pemalas, baiklah sampai jumpa lagi Kurama." Naruto menutup matanya berkonsentrai kembali. Dan perlahan Naruto mulai membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali ingin memfokuskan apa yang dilihatnya.

"...to."

"...ruto."

"Naruto-kun. Sudah waktunya mandi dan sarapan." Tsubaki berusaha membangunkan Naruto yang dari tadi berdiam diri dengan posisi seperti orang yang bermeditasi, kini jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja. Dan Naruto masih mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaranya.

"Huaaaaaaa ..." Teriakan Naruto mengema di seluruh rumah. Saking kagetnya Naruto tanpa sadar melebari jaraknya dengan Tsubaki hingga dirinya berbenturan dengan tembok.

"Me ... Me ... Me-mengapa kau disini." Ujar Naruto yang belum hilang dari rasa kagetnya. Kini mengujarkan pertanyaan yang mungkin sangat-sangat biasa.

"Bukanya ini sudah biasa, karena kita sepasang Kekasih." Tsubaki menjawab semua dengan enteng tentu tidak ketinggalan itu semua ia ucapkan tanpa ekspesi. "Dan aku lupa ada yang tertinggal." Tsubaki kini berjalan mendekati Naruto yang kini seluruh badanya bergetar. Setelah itu Tsubaki menunjukan ekspresi tersenyum yang tulus dalam hati yang jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang lain. "Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun" ujar Tsubaki

 **Cup**

Naruto melebarkan matanya saat Tsubaki menciumnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia dapat merasakan tekstur lembut bibir dari Tsubaki tepat lewat bibirnya.

 **Guahh!**

Dengan wajah sangat merah dann darah segar yang mengalir keluar setelah ciuman itu berakhir. Naruto kini yakin ini bukan kenikmatan melainkan siksaan yang membuat otaknya mendidih. Hingga bisa terlihat asap keluar dari sela-sela telinga Naruto.

"Tsubaki, ja-jangan la-lakukan itu semaumu." Naruto berusaha menahan darahnya agar tidak keluar kembali dari hidung dengan kedua tanganya. Namun tetap saja banyak darah keluar dari sana.

"Ah, kau tak usah khawatri dengan itu, dan lagipula itu hanya sebuah ciuman." Tsubaki menjawab kembali dengan entengnya

"'Tak usah khawatir' bagaimana? Jika kau selalu melakukan seperti itu kepadaku bisa-bisa aku mati karena kehilangan banyak darah tau." Protes Naruto sembari menunjuk Tsubaki dengan sebelah tanganya.

"Jika kau mati, aku akan meminta Kaichou untuk reingkarnasikan dirimu menjadi Iblis. Dengan itu kita akan terus bersama selamanya." Ujar Tsubaki sembari tersenyum.

"A-aagh itu sama saja k-kau berniat membunuhku." kini Naruto menangis ala anime setelah mendengarkan jawaban terakhri dari Tsubaki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini terlihat seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun tengah menatap Rumah sederhana yang bernamakan 'Uzumaki Naruto' disamping gerbang pintu masuk rumah tersebut. Gadis itu memiliki ciri-ciri rambut berwarna coklat kemerahan dan model rambut diikat kearah kiri dengan pita berwarna merah dengan akses bunga dibagian kiri. Wajah rupawan bak bidadari dengan pupil mata berwarna merah, dan dengan tinggi badan 165 cm yang proposional dan tidak lupa mempunyai dada yang bisa dikatakan besar untuk seorang gadis yang berumur 18 tahun. Tengah menggunakan baju lengan panjang berwarna merah yang dipadu oleh jaket berwana coklat dan celana jeans berwarna hitam tentunya tidak lupa dengan sepatu sport berwarna merah dengan akses putih.

"Kita akan bertemu kembali, Naruto ..-kun." ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang baik untuk awal musim panas. Tak terasa bagi Naruto yang baru memulai bersekolah di Kota Kuoh pada saat musim semi. Semua kejadian terasa sangat cepat ... Namun kini Naruto sedang mencoba menghentikan darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya dengan jemarinya sendiri. Pasalnya kini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuh sempurna Tsubaki yang hanya ditutupi oleh selembar handuk saja.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan disini Tsubaki ..." Naruto bertanya kepada Tsubaki tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Apa tidak puas ia mengerjai dirinya tadi pagi. Ya bagai manapun walau Naruto memiliki Fobia terhadap wanita tapi dia juga laki-laki normal apa lagi dia juga masih pada masa pubernya. Tentunya hormon lelakinya belum sepenuhnya bisa dikontrol. Namun disisi lain dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya, salahkan Tsubaki yang seenak dengkulnya masuk kekamar mandi saat dirinya masih melakukan aktivitas membasuh tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mandi." Tsubaki menjawabnya dengan enteng

"Ya i-itu b-benar juga, Tapi kenapa harus sekarang." Naruto kini menutup matanya. Dia binggung apakah ini surga atau neraka, atau neraka berbentuk surga, atau juga mungkin surga berbentuk neraka. Itu membuatnya tambah binggung 'Persetan dengan ini semua ...' Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Kita ini sepasang kekasih jadi tidak apa-apa" Tsubaki lagi-lagi menjawabnya enteng dengan wajah tetap datar.

"Kekasih ndasmu. I-itu tidak ada hubunganya." Naruto kini frustasi akan kenikmatan sekaligus siksaan batin. Setelah itu Naruto mulai mengatur nafasnya untuk menghilangkan frustasinya.

 **Clak**

Tiba-tiba beban menekan tubuh Naruto dan dan dapat dirasakan sensasi lembut. Jika mungkin bagi Issei ini adalah yang terbaik terasa menstimulasi kulit. Ah itu tidak masuk akal.

"Aku ingin masuk ke bak mandi dengan Naruto seperti ini sesekali." Ungkap Tsubaki Dengan senyum di wajahnya kini semakin menekankan tubuhnya tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang kini tengah shock setengah mati, lengkap denga tanpang begonya. Jika ada seseorang saja masuk mungkin akan terjadi kesalahpahaman. "He Naruto, apa kamu tidak suka masuk ke bak mandi bersamaku?" Tsubaki bertanya kepada Naruto tepati tak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya. Karena sekarang Naruto tengah berjuang mati-matian untuk setidaknya bertahan dalam situasi yang bisa dibilng kenikmatan sekaligus siksaan batin maupun mental. "Aku anggap itu jawaban 'Iya'." lanjutnya berbicara tentu dengan senyuman yang mungkin tidak akan ditunjukanorang lain kecuali Naruto.

 **Gush!**

Darah lagi-lagi mengucur keluar dari lubang hidun Naruto. 'Aku tak akan bisa terus bertahan seperti ini! Aku bisa mati!' Naruto berteriak dalam hati.

"Ara, tapi sepertinya tubuhmu tak kuat menahannya. Tiap hari sepertinya mustahil. Bagaimana kalau 3 hari sekali? Atau sekali dalam 5 hari? Aku tak akan suka kalau hanya sekali seminggu." Tsubaki berbicara seolah-olah dia kecewa.

"T-tsubaki, K-kau kejam dan egois." Naruto menangis anime.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Tsubaki bertanya sembari merubah posisinya yang tadinya membelakangi Naruto menjadi menghadap Narto dengan menjadikan paha Naruto sebagai alas duduk. Tentunya ini semakin membuat naruto kewalahan dan semakin terpojok. Ingin sekali ia menjawab tidak namun justru itu akan membuat dirinya dalam bahaya. Lalu kemudian secara tiba-tiba tangan lembut Tsubaki memegang ppi Naruto lalu mengelusnya. Sontak saja ini membuat tubuh Naruto menegang dengan wajah kini sama dengan warna kepiting rebus.

"Namun jika saja kau mau menikahiku. Mungkin kita akan melakukan ini setiap hari, bahkan mungkin lebih." Setelah itu Tsubaki memeluk Naruto dan dengan sengaja menekan dadanya ke dada bidang milik Naruto.

 **Gushhh!**

Dan begitulah jadinya. Banyak darah tumpah dari hidung Naruto dan bak mandi menjadi berwarna merah. Dengan darah dimana-mana, Naruto sudah tidak tahan (dalam arti lain)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Someone Pov**

Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Aku Hiyama Akane, sangat senang sekali sudah 5 tahun tidak bertatap muka lagi denganya. Apa yang sekarang sedang ia lakukan yah. Ah lupakan itu tidak penting. Lalu akupun berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah Naruto-kun. "Aku harap dia ada dirumah sekarang." unjarku pelan, ya walau sebelumnya aku tidak memberikan kabar soal kedatanganku yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya tapi tak apa lah. Anggap saja ini kejutan hihihi.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan disini Tsubaki ..."

Saat aku ingin mengetuk pintu aku mendengar suara Naruto walau samar tapi sepertinya ia dalam masalah.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Naruto-kun."

"Naruto-kun kau ada didalam?"

"Naruto-kun.."

Sudah beberapa kali aku ketuk dan aku panggil namun tidak ada respon dari Naruto-kun. Aku pun berinisiatif membuka pintu ternyata tidak terkunci, apa ada perampok dirumah Naruto-kun. Namun aku buang itu jauh-jauh. Setelah itu aku mulai masuk kedalam. Tetapi disana tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"... I-itu tidak ada hubunganya."

"Sepertinya suara Naruto-kun berasal dari sana" ucapku sembari berjalan kedepan hingga sampai didepan pintu bertuliskan 'Kamar Mandi' akupun melihat pintu kamar mandi tidak terkunci apa mungkin ada seseorang yang ingin membunuh Naruto-kun. Tidak mungkin.

"Narutoo ..."

 **Normal Pov**

"Naruto ..."

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya Narutopun beralih pandangan menuju asal suara. Tubuhnya menegang seketika saat melihat sosok yang belum lama menelponya kini sudah didepan matanya. Diikutin oleh Tsubaki yang kini menatap seorang wanita yang kini menatap dirinya dan Naruto dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan.

"A-a-akane .."

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI HAHH ..."

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya Chap.6 selesai juga. Banyak sekali kendala saat ingin membuat lanjutan FF ini hingga telat up selama 2 minggu lebih. Mulai kesibukan dunia nyata hingga Hp yang biasa ane pake buat ngerjain proyek FF ini rusak. Tapi untungnya sekarang udh ganti hp jadi ane bisa lanjutin FF ini dengan secepat mungkin. Dan untuk char wanita misterius sudah terjawab ya namanya Hiyama Akane dia ane ambil dari sebuah manga yang namanya ane lupa, kalo penasaran tanya aja mbah google :v. Dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.**

 **Balasan untuk yang Non log in**

 **Ren asbhel : yap benar, lebih tepatnya mini Harem**

 **Tamerlane 12 : Ok vroh**

 **Guest : Naruto dapet mini harem tenang aja haha.**

 **Bayu : Ente paling banyak Review jadi terimakasih**

 **christian notonegoro : Ok vroh, ini Mini harem, salam kenal juga.**

 **carli-kun : Entah tapi terimakasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto : Heiwa e no Michi**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD - Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Pairing :**

 **Naruto U. x Tsubaki S. x Akane H.**

 **Gence : Adventure,Romance**

 **Ranting : M**

 **Warning : Gaje , Typo , Semi-Cannon , OC ,OOC ,Author newbie dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **"Dialah perwujudan dari kebencian dan kasih sayang , Hidup dalam garis keras tanpa tau asal usulnya , dan yang paling penting dia adalah manusia dengan penyakit yang aneh yaitu Takut dan pemalu jika didepan wanita"**

"Human Talk"

'Human Thinking'

 **"Monster/Dragon talk"**

 **'Monster/Dragon Thinking'**

 **[Jutsu/tehnik]**

 **Happy Reading**

Kini terlihat 3 orang manusia (ralat 1 iblis) tengah duduk dikursi panjang yang tersedia di ruang tamu rumah Naruto, dan untungnya hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Jika tidak, mungkin saja kesalahpahaman ini akan berlangsung sangat lama.

"Jadi siapa Ero-onna ini?" Ujar Akane yang kini memancarkan aura permusuhannya. "Siapa yang kau maksud Ero-onna?" Tsubaki membalas seakan tidak mau kalah dengan perempuan berambut coklat-kemerahan didepannya itu. Sedangkan Naruto yakin jika dia barusan melihat kilatan petir yang saling sambar dari mereka berdua. Dan tak ayal hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum miris dan semakin bercucuran keringat dingin yang entah kenapa dia yakin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

Dan justru kini hanya adu saling lempar ejekan seperti perempuan biasanya antara mereka berdua, namun lama-kelamaan Tsubaki kini sudah mengeluarkan aura kebiruan dari tubuhnya sedangkan Akane juga sama mengeluarkan aura kemerahan dari tubuhnya. Bahkan kini Akane telah mempersiapkan dua buah parang yang entah darimana asalnya, sedangkan Tsubaki dengan naginata miliknya.

"H-hei sudah ja-"

 **"Diam!"**

Naruto hanya bisa menelah ludahnya sendiri dengan keringat bercucuran dari kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak, ia kini tengah ditodong oleh masing-masing senjata milik Akane dan Tsubaki yang jaraknya hanya sekitar 1 cm dari lehernya.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan sebenarnya siapa perempuan ini, Naruto?" Tsubaki bertanya kepada Naruto sembari menunjuk Akane.

"Et-to .. Dia Hiyama Akane-" "Dan sekaligus calon Istri masa depan Naruto." Belum selesai Naruto berbicara Akane sudah memotong penjelasan Naruto. Dan sontak Naruto kaget lalu menatap Akane dengan wajah panik.

"Ohh"

 **Crash!**

"Hiiii ~"

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat saat melihat sebuah naginata tentancap tepat di samping kepalanya. 'Aku akan matiii' Itu yang ada dibenak Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah bilang jika kamu sudah mempunyai calon istri." Tsubaki berbicara dengan berkaca-kaca seperti seorang anak kecil yang kalah dalam perebutan permen.

"He-hei Tsubaki ini salah paham." Naruto mencoba untuk menenangkan Tsubaki lalu menatap Akane yang kini tengah meminum teh yang entah dari mana asalnya. Ok itu membuat otak Naruto semakin harus berkerja keras.

"Dia bahkan belum bertunangan denganku." Naruto semakin binggung ingin menjelaskan kepada Tsubaki. "Benarkah?" Tsubaki memastikan dan dijawab dengan anggukan Dari Naruto.

Akane menatap Tsubaki dengan wajah seakan-akan bahwa dia telah memenangkan pertempuran. "Lalu kau sendiri siapa?" Tsubaki sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Akane. "A-aku adalah kekasihnya." jawab Tsubaki gugup lengkap dengan sembutan merah dikedua pipinya. Dan membuat Naruto melongo tidak percaya melihatnya, pasalnya jarang sekali Tsubaki bertingkah seperti ini. Apa lagi didepan orang lain selain dirinya.

"Hohoho ...jadi ini yang selama ini kau sembunyikan Ruto..?" Akane berucap dengan tatapan kosong. Namun tiba-tiba digantikan oleh sebuah senyuman yang Naruto yakini bukan bertanda baik untuknya.

"Baiklah ... Kau harus menerima hukuman mati." Akane berucap sembari menujuk Naruto lengkap dengan senyuman yang tidak hilang dari raut wajahnya. Namun aura yang dia keluarkan berbanding terbalik dengan senyuman yang ditunjukanya. Sontak saja membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. "Namun sebelumnya aku akan membebaskanmu darinya, Naruto." Seketika saja Akane mengeluarkan sepasang parang dari balik punggungnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto-kun padamu." Tsubaki pun tidak ingin kalah dari rival barunya kini sudah menyiapkan sebuah Naginata ditangan kananya.

"Enyahlah kauuuu ..."

"Dalam khayalanmu ..."

 **Duagg! Duagg!**

Mereka berdua terduduk dengan Mata berkaca-kaca karena menahan rasa sakit di kepala mereka yang disebabkan oleh sebuah sendal kayu yang entah dari mana datangnya tiba-tiba membentur masing-masing kepala mereka. Sedangkan sang pelaku pelemparan hanya tersenyum menang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi para petinggi fraksi setuju untuk mengadakan pertemuan ya?" Rias mencoba memastikan informasi yang berasal dari Grayfia.

"Betul, Rias-ojou-sama. Saya mendengar langsung hal itu dari para petinggi tiga fraski tersebut." Grayfia menjawab dengan gaya khas maidnya. Dan itu membuat Rias mendesan pelan akan sikap Ratu dari kakaknya tersebut.

"Dan sebelumnya juga para petinggi ketiga fraksi ingin melihat manusia yang dapat mengalahkan Kokabiel dan jika tidak salah ia bernama Uzumaki Naruto" lanjut Grayfia, dan secara reflek Rias menangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa Naruto-kun harus dilibatkan? Bukankah Naruto tidak termasuk kedalam salah satu dari ketiga fraksi tersebut."

"Sebelumnya saya juga tidak mengerti, namun kemungkinan terbesar karena ia memiliki kekuatan yang sebanding dengan mahluk supranatural lainya seperti halnya para pengguna Sacred gear." Grayfia menyatakan Opininya mengenai alasan kenapa seorang Uzumaki Naruto harus terlibat dalam rapat pertemuan ketiga fraksi nantinya. Dan seketika saja Rias terdiam namun bukan memikirkan soal keterlibatan Naruto dalam Pertemuan Fraksi melainkan prihal usahanya untuk menjadikan Naruto salah satu peeragenya yang kunjung tak berhasil.

"Saya pikir tugas saya untuk memberitahukan prilah pertemuan ketiga fraski sudah selesai, jadi saya mundur diri," Karena merasa tugasnya telah selesai Grayfia memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, arigatou Grayfia-san." Balas Rias sebelum Grayfia menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir khas Clan Gremory. Dan setelah itu terjadi keheningan untuk sesaat. "Ok, karena pengumuman sudah selesai kalian semua boleh pulang sekarang. Kita akan bertemu besok saat kunjungan orang tua." Perintah Rias kepada semua peeragenya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tsubaki merasa khawatir melihat keadaan Naruto yang bisa dibilang seperti mayat hidup. "Ya aku tidak apa-apa kok Tsubaki." jawab Naruto lesu lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja belajar. 'Apa dia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali ..." Naruto membatin sembari menangis anime. Bagaimana tidak karena Ulah Tsubaki dan Akane yang selalu bertangkar tentang hal tidak penting membuat Naruto setres dibuatnya. Berbicara soal Akane dia akan pindah sekolah mulai besok.

"Naruto-kun."

"A-ah iya"

"Saat istirahat lagi ikut lah aku ke ruang osis, Kaicho memanggilmu"

"Heh.." Naruto berucap dengan ekspresi binggung. Apa dia pernah melakukan kesalahan selama bersekolah di Kuoh sampai-sampai Kaicho memanggilnya. Itu membuat Naruto sempat takut. "Baiklah." Ucap Naruto pasrah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tuk..tuk..tuk..**

"Masuk." ucap Sona dengan intonasi tegas didalamnya

"Permisi Kaicho , aku sudah membawa Naruto-kun kemari." mendapatkan jawaban dari kingnya, Tsubaki lantas memasuki ruang osis disusul oleh Naruto yang sepertinya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena mayoritas anggota Osis adalah Perempuan (kecuali Saji).

"Silahkan duduk, Uzumaki-kun." Mendengar itu lantas Naruto duduk dengan posisi berhadapan dengan Sona dan anggota Osis lainya.

"Baiklah. Langsung ke intinya saja, Uzumaki-kun. Aku memanggilmu kesini untuk menyampaikan undangan pertemuan yang akan di hadiri oleh ketiga fraksi akhirat, didalam pertemuan ini akan membahas tentang aliansi ketiga pihak dan membahas masalah penyerangan dari Kokabiel yang beberapa hari lalu ." Sona langsung berbicara _To The Point_ prihal alasanya menyuruh Tsubaki untuk memanggilnya ke ruang Osis.

"Hah? Ka-kaicho pasti be-bercanda. Seorang manusia sepertiku di undang di pertemuan dari tiga fraksi." Naruto berbicara dengan nada terkejut. "Dan apa aku harus mendatangi pertemuan itu?"

"Itu tergantung keputusanmu Uzumaki-kun. Jika kau memutuskan untuk tidak ikut pertemuan tersebut mungkin kau akan diburu oleh ketiga fraksi karena keterlibatanmu saat insiden penyerangan Kokabiel"

'It-tu tidak ada bedanya dengan pemaksaan.' keringat sebesar jagung terlihat dikepala Naruto setelah melihat respon dari King dari Kekasihnya (paksa). Setelah itu Naruto menghelai nafas untuk sesaat. "H-hai, Baiklahh." Naruto membalasnya dengan wajah lesu sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebelumnya bukan hanya itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan." Ucapan Sona membuat Naruto berhenti dari kegiatan menggaruk kepalanya. "A-apa itu Kaicho." Ucap Naruto penasaran. "Sebenarnya aku- bukan lebih tepatnya kami ingin anda masuk ke dalam anggota Osis dan masuk kedalam peerageku." ucapan Sona tentu membuat Naruto kaget dibuatnya. Namun yang ia pikirkan adalah Akane. Jika dia tau bahwa dirinya menjadi iblis tanpa alasan yang jelas maka tentu dirinya akan dihadiahi oleh tusukan darinya tanpa berhenti. Dan itu membuat Naruto merinding ketakutan saat membayangkanya.

"Baiklah ...aku bersedia masuk kedalam anggota Osis." mendengar jawaban dari Naruto tentu membuat Sona dan anggota lainya tersenyum. Kecuali Tsubaki yang nampaknya justru khawatir bila Naruto menerima ajakan dari Kingnya. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa menjadi peeragemu." Sona dan seluruh anggota osis di sana menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Naruto. Tetapi berbeda dengan Tsubaki yang kini tersenyum lega.

"Tapi mengapa? Mendengar pertanyaan Sona yang terdengar seperti salah satu lirik yang terdapat dilagu lama milik Raja dangdut itu membuat Naruto tersenyum.

" Aku tidak bisa melepaskan status manusiaku. Karena aku lahir sebagai manusia, dan tentunya aku harus mati sebagai manusia juga." mendengar Alasan yang masuk akal dari Naruto entah kenapa membuat Sona kecewa karena kesempatan emas miliknya kini sirna. Namun ia kesampingkan rasa kecewa itu karena setidaknya Naruto mau masuk kedalam anggota Osis meski dia bukan salah satu peerage dirinya.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Kami akan menghormati keputusan yang kamu ambil, Uzumaki-kun." Sona berbicara dengan nada biasanya.

"Ok, karena tidak ada lagi yang di bicarakan aku akan keluar sekarang karena aku butuh istirahat." setelah itupun Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Namun sebelum itu Naruto menengok kebelakang tentunya objeknya adalah Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki ayo istirahat bersama, hari ini aku akan meneraktirmu." setelah itupun Naruto tersenyum tulus. Dan tentunya membuat seluruh wanita yang berada diRuangan merona.

"H-hai, aku izin keluar Kaicho." setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari rajanya lantas Tsubaki menghampiri Naruto lalu mereka keluar bersama. Dan sesaat terjadi keheningan di dalam ruangan.

"Mereka cocok." Tomoe memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi sesaat."Tidak juga." balas Saji yang sebenarnya iri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Tsubaji berjalan dengan tenang menuju apartemennya setelah selesai dari Sekolah. Untung saja Apartemen Naruto tidak jauh dari sekolah sehingga tidak perlu menggunakan kendaraan. Setelah 15 menis berjalan akhirnya mereka berdua sudah sampai di apartemen milik Naruto.

"Tadaimaa .." Ucap Naruto sembari membuka pintu dan disusul oleh Tsubaki dibelakangnya. "Okaeri ..." Terdengar sambutan manis dari perempuan berambut coklat-kemerahan yang kini tengah menyapu ruang tamu. Lalu sang perempuan mengalihkan pandanganya menuju Naruto dan dia pun tersenyum tulus. Namun tidak berlangsung satu detik senyuman itu sirna digantikan tatapan membunuh. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Naruto merinding melihatnya.

"Ohh, selamat datang Naruto-kun." Ucap Akane yang tiba-tiba saja sudah sampai disamping Naruto. "A-akane .." Naruto berteriak kaget melihat kemunculan Akane secara Tiba-tiba.

"Kau begitu berani dan tidak setia yah, padalah aku disi sudah berusaha menjadi Istri yang baik bagimu, Jahatnya." ucap Akane sembari mencekik Naruto dengan menggunakan gagang sapu yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menyapu. Dan tentu itu membuat Narut kesulitan bernafas

"Uhukk ... Tu-tu-tu-tu Tunggu dulu uhukk ..." belum selesai Naruto menjelaskan tapi tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Akane. "Uhukk bi-bisakah kau berhenti menyiksaku, aku sulit bernafas"

"Hei lepaskan Naruto-kun, gadis Yandere." Tsubaki berteriak lalu berusaha mengambil gagang sapu yang digunakan Akane untuk mencekik Naruto. Agar Naruto bisa bebas. Namun bukan kebebasan yang didapat justru siksaan yang Naruto dapatkan. Karena tidak mendapatkan suplai oksigen yang cukup . Akhirnya Naruto pingsan dengan keadaan mulut berbusa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dimalam yang menunjukan pukul setengah 12 malam ini. Terlihat Naruto dan Tsubaki tengah berjalan menuju Sekolah Kuoh Academy yang akan menjadi tempat Pertemuan antara ketiga fraksi akhirat. Dan saat sesampainya digerbang Kuoh Academy, Naruto berhenti untuk sesaat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit malam. Bisa Naruto lihat berbagai mahluk bersayap mulai dari seperti Merpati ,Gagak , hingga Kelelawar kini berterbangan dari penjuru arah menuju Kuoh Academy sebagai pusatnya. Dan Terlihat samar-samar disekitar penjuru Kuoh Academy kini telah terpasang Kekkai agar manusia kecuali dirinya tidak bisa melihat aktivitas Supranatural disekitar Kuoh Academy.

"...Ruto .."

"..Ruto-kun"

"Naruto-kun"

"Ah, i-ya .." mendengar panggilan dari Rias membuat Naruto berhenti dari acara Kagumnya. Dan setelah itupun Naruto bersama Tsubaki berjalan menuju kelompok Sona dan Rias yang nampaknya sudah menunggunya dipintu gerbang Kuoh Academy. "Apa aku terlambat?" ucap Naruto memastikan.

"Kurasa tidak. Baik lah karena semua sudah datang sebaiknya kita langsung masuk." ucapRias dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto dan lainnya. Lantas mereka berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan staf gedung sekolah baru Kuoh Academy yang dijadikan ruang rapat pertemuan antara ketiga belah fraksi.

 **Tuk..tuk..tuk**

"Permisi."

Rias membuka pintu, dan disana terdapat Meja yang luas dan terlihat mewah. Dan berada di sekelilingnya, dan banyak wajah-wajah asing bagi Naruto (kecuali Azazel) disana tengah duduk. Udara disini sangat tenang dan semua orang memasang wajah serius. "Yoo, gaki." panggil Azazel yang kebetulan kini tengah duduk disudut meja paling dekat dengan pintu masuk. Tentunya dikawal oleh sang Vanishing Dragon, Vali.

"Ah, Azazel-oji-san." Naruto menyapa balik Azazel. Dan itu membuat para petinggi farksi lain menatap Azazel yangrupanya kenal dengan Naruto. "Apa ..?" Tanya Azazel dengan entengnya.

"Apakah ini asli?" Ucap Serafall yang entah sejak kapan kini sudah berdiri didepan Naruto sembari memainkan kedua pipi Naruto. "Itya, inui aslui. Jaudi leupuaskan Aku." Naruto berucap dengan sudah payah karena ulah Serafall yang masih memainkan kedua pipinya yang terdapat guratan halus seperti kumis kucing. "Jadi ini asli. Kyaa kawaiii" Teriak girang Serafall sembari memeluk Naruto yang kini berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepakan pelukan maut Serafall. Dan tentu membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Serafall

"Sera, berhenti memeluk Uzumaki-kun. Rapat akan segera dimulai." ucapan Sirzechs membuat Serafall cemberut saat mendengarnya "Dasar Sir-tan, kau pembunuh kesenangan".

Dan setelah memastikan Semua undangan telah datang, Sirzechs berdiri

"Karena semuanya sudah hadir, akan kuucapkan beberapa patah kata. Orang-orang yang berada disini telah menyadari subjek paling penting dan perihal terlarang, yakni ketiadaan Tuhan." Kemudian, dengan kalimat Sirzechs, konferensi diantara ketiga kekuatan besar dimulai. Dari Percakapan mengenai proyek Aliansi ketiga fraksi hingga pembahasan tentang penyerangan Kokabiel beberapa hari yang lalu . dan semua orang (Kecuali Kelompok Rias & Sona, Plus Azazel) di sana menatap tidak percaya pada Naruto yang merupakan seorang manusia.

" Manusia memang mempunyai potensi luar biasa besar." Azazel berkomentar dengan melipatkan kedua tanganya didepan dada.

"Tidak aku sangka ada seorang manusia yang memiliki kekuatan besar seperti anda Naruto-kun," Kini Michael sang pemimpin Malaikat berkomentar.

"Luar biasa." Hanya itu yang dikomentari oleh Serafall.

Sedangkan orang yang dipuji hanya tertawa cengengesan sembari menggaruk Kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal.

"Baiklah, karena ketiga belah pihak sudah meyatakan keinginan perdamaian. Jadi, sekarang waktunya kita mendengarkan opini dari orang selain kita, mereka yang sepertinya bisa mempengaruhi dunia. Dari sang Naga-sama yang luar biasa dan tentunya Manusia. Pertama, Vali, apa yang ingin kamu lakukan pada dunia?" mendengar pertanyaan Azazel, sang Hakuryuukou, Vali tersenyum.

"Asal bisa bertarung dengan orang-orang kuat, itu tak apa-apa." mendengar pernyataan Vali membuat sebagian orang sweatdrop.

'Jawaban macam apa itu? Dia benar-benar hanya menyukai pertarungan? Itu rasanya seperti gangguan pada orang lain.' Ungkap Naruto dalam batin.

Setelah mendengar opini dari Vali, Azazel kini mengalihkan pandangannya menuju rival Vali, Iseei. "Kemudian, Sekiryutei, bagaimana denganmu?" mendengar itu Issei pun terdiam sesaat.

"Jujur saja, aku tak terlalu memahaminya. Entah kenapa karena semua hal rumit ini membuat otakku jadi kacau." Jawab Issei dengan jujurnya. Mendengar Itu Azazel menghela nafas.

"Namun, kamu adalah salah satu yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengubah dunia. Kalau kamu tak membuat pilihan maka akan sulit bagi mereka yang berdiri di puncak masing-masing kekuatan besar sepertiku untuk bergerak." Meskipun Azazel mengatakan itu, tetap saja Iseei merasa binggung

"Hyodou Issei, kalau begitu biar kujelaskan dengan cara yang lebih gampang. Kalau kita berperang, maka ada kemungkinan kamu harus berperang di garis terdepan. Kalau itu terjadi, kamu tak akan bisa tidur dengan Rias Gremory." Mendengar ucapan Azazel sontak membuat tubuh Issei bergetar.

"Kalau kita berdamai, maka tak akan perlu peperangan lagi. Kalau itu terjadi, maka hal penting yang tersisa adalah kesejahteraan dan kelanjutan spesies. Kamu mungkin bisa bersenang senang dan membuat anak dengan Rias Gremory setiap hari. Bagaimana? Mudah dipahami kan? Kalau ada peperangan, maka tak ada se*s. Kalau ada kedamaian, maka kamu bisa berhubungan se*s kapan saja. Mana yang akan kamu pilih?" Azazel melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan enteng. Tentu membuat Isse melotot mendengarnya

"Aku ingin bagian yang damai saja, tolong! Ya! Kedamaian saja! Kedamaian yang terbaik! Aku ingin melakukan hal-hal ecchi dengan Buchou!" Issei berteriak dengan lantangnya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan disekitarnya. "Dasar, gumpalan Nafsu." Mendengar Ucapan atau Celaan dari Naruto tentu saja membuat Issei serasa tertusuk tombak.

Mendengar Ucapan Issei membuat Azazel tertunya tersenyum. Lalu sekali lagi mengalihkan Pandanganya menuju Naruto. "Bagaimana pedapatmu, Naruto.?"

"Aku -

 **Deg!**

Saat Naruto akan mengungkapkan opininya tiba-tiba saja ruang staf pertemuan terasa berubah sedikit. Michael sedang melihat ke arah luar jendela, dan Sirzechs serta Azazel tengah berbicara serius dengan wajah tegang karena alasan tertentu. Dan sebagian orang yang berada di dalam ruang pertemuan berhenti bergerak. Dan hanya menyisakan para petinggi ketiga fraksi, dua Naga surgawi, Rias ,Kiba, Xenovia , dan tentunya Naruto. Otomatis semua orang yang masih bisa bergerakpun kaget karena seorang manusia tidak terpengaruh efek berhentinya waktu. Namun itu tidak terlalu diperlibatkan oleh ketiga petinggi fraksi.

"Forbiden Balor View, ternya bocah vampir itu dijadikan senjata oleh teroris. Di era manapun ketika sebuah kekuatan ingin membentuk pakta perdamaian dengan kekuatan lain, akan datang juga mereka yang tak setuju dan berusaha mengacaukannya."

Azazel menunjuk ke arah luar. Saat Naruto mengarahkan pandanganya menuju lokasi yang ia tuju, terdapat beberapa sosok manusia yang telah muncul di lapangan sekolah dan di udara. Melihat lebih dekat, orang-orang penyihir yang berdandan dalam jubah hitam itu sepertinya menembakkan sesuatu pada Gedung sekolah yang mirip dengan peluru sihir. Beruntungnya, semua serangan itu tak terlihat seperti akan merusak bangunan sekolah.

Azazel, yang berdiri di samping Naruto, sebelum ia menyadarinya, memberikan senyum tanpa takut.

"Orang-orang itu adalah yang disebut Penyihir. Itu adalah jenis sihir yang pada dasarnya dikembangkan dari dari sistem sihir Iblis oleh Penyihir Legendaris "Merlin Ambrosius" dan direkonstruksi sebagai sihir .Dari kekuatan sihir yang mereka pancarkan, kurasa masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kekuatan sihir selevel Iblis kelas-menengah."

Mendengarkan penjelasan Azazel membuat alis Naruto sedikit terangkat keatas tanda tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang itu.

"Buchou. Kita harus menyelamatkan Gasper sesegera mungkin." Issei merasa khawatir dengan adik kelasnya. "Onii-sama. Biar aku yang pergi. Gasper adalah budakku. Tanggung jawabkulah untuk membawanya kembali."

Rias menampakkan kehendak kuat di matanya dan ia mengajukan dirinya. Sirzechs tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Kupikir aku mengatakannya sebelumnya. Aku paham kepribadian , bagaimana kamu akan menuju gedung sekolah lama? Disana terisi oleh Penyihir diluar gedung sekolah ini. Transfer yang biasa juga terblokir oleh sihir kami."

"Bangunan sekolah lama. basis ruang klubku punya bidak [Benteng] tersisa yang tak terpakai masih tersimpan aman di dalamnya."

"Begitu, _Castling_ ya? Karena mereka pasti sudah menduga kalau kita akan mengambil Gasper, ini bisa membuat lawan kelabakan. Mereka akan mengantisipasi sistem trik tertentu." Sirzechs bergumam sembari memijit dagunya. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku mengandalkan kalian." Sirzechs berucap lalu tersenyum.

Setelah itu Rias dan Issei yang pergi melalui sihir teleport milik Grayfia.

"Vali." Panggil Azazel

"Ada apa Azazel?"

"Kamu pergilah alihkan perhatian musuh diluar. Kalau si Hakuryuukou maju ke garis depan, itu akan sedikit merusak strategi mereka. Juga, sesuatu mungkin bergerak."

"Baiklah-baiklah."

"Kalau begitu pergilah."

Sayap cahaya mulai membentang di punggung Vali.

"—Balance Break."

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

Setelah suara itu, aura seperti salju menutupi sosok Vali! Ketika cahaya berhenti, tubuhnya terlapisi armor serba putih yang memancarkan cahaya putih menyilaukan. Setelah itu Vali membuka jendela ruang pertemuan dan menyerbu ke langit.

Dalam sekejap itu—

 **Dododododododon!**

Gelombang kejut tercipta di luar! Saat Issei melihatnya, sekelompok penyihir dibantai habis-habisan oleh pria dalam armor putih. Ia menyerbu ke kerumunan kelompok musuh sambil membentuk jalur cahaya di langit malam, dan sosok prajurit yang tangguh tengah terlihat jelas.

Tiba-tiba saja Lingkaran sihir mendadak muncul di lantai ruang pertemuan. Namun pola sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Namun bagi Sirzechs dan Serafall itu merupakan lingkaran sihir itu tidak asing bagi mereka berdua.

"Begitu. Jadi dia sudah datang! Otak dari semua kejadian ini." Gumam Sirzechs saat melihat Pola lingkaran sihir tersebut. " ... Lingkaran sihir Leviathan."

Naruto yang kini hanya berdiam diri sembari sesekali mengamati kejadian yang terjadi merasa binggung. Apa lagi sedari tadi dia selalu mendengarkan istilah baru seperti Forbiden Balor View, Catsling, hingga Leviathan. Kalau boleh jujur itu semua membuat otaknya stres.

Seorang wanita muncul dari dalam lingkaran sihir. Ia mengenakan pakaian hitam yang potongannya sangat pendek dan belahan yang panjang padanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Maou Sirzechs-dono saat ini?" Wanita itu menyapa Sirzechs-sama dengan nada tanpa takut.

"Seorang yang mewarisi darah dari Leviathan sebelumnya. Cattleya Leviathan. Apa artinya semua ini?" Sirzechs bertanya dengan tatap menyelidik.

"Para anggota golongan Maou lama hampir semuanya sudah memutuskan bekerjasama dengan Chaos Brigade." mendengar Itu Sirzechs menghela nafas.

"Cattleya, tak apa-apakah untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan enteng?"

"Sirzechs, seperti yang kukatakan. Kami jugalah yang mendalangi serangan ini sekarang."

"...Cattleya, kenapa?" Ucap Serafall pada sosok yang dia tahu sebagai pewaris asli raja iblis Leviathan.

"Sirzechs, kami memiliki ide yang bertentangan dengan pertemuan kalian hari ini. Kami sudah menyepakatinya, karena Tuhan dan Maou yang asli telah lenyap, dunia ini harus ditata ulang." Cattleya berbicara dengan enteng sembari merentangkan tanganya.

"Cih, apa-apan Maou lama, asli, dunia ditata ulang? Kau terlalu banyak berbicara basa basi, Oba-san" Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri kini mulai angakt berbicara.

"Wow, ternyata di rapat pertemuan yang besar ini ternyata ada seekor manusia, dan Ternyata dia cukup berani untuk seukuran manusia." Cattleya berbicara dengan nada mengejek Naruto, namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Naruto langsung berucap _To The Point._

"Tentu saja untuk merebut posisi yang seharusnya jadi milik. Yaitu menjadi Maou Leviathan, pemimpin bangsa iblis." Cattleya menjawab dengan kini nada sinis.

"Kau tidak pantas." Mendengar ucapan Itu tentu membuat kuping Cattleya panas.

"Cih, jaga ucapanmu manusia rendahan." Teriak marah Cattleya.

"Menurutku, Pemimpin adalah orang yang mampu menahan rasa sakit dan beban serta mampu memimpin orang lain dengan adil." Naruto berucap sembari menatap tajam Cattleya. "Dan tidak ada jalan pintas untuk menjadi pemimpin, Namun..." Naruto sedikit memberi jeda pembicaraanya. "Pasti ada cara baik untuk meraih impian itu, menjadi seorang pemimpin. Dasar Sialan!" Naruto berteriak dengan lantangnya. Dan sontak membuat semua orang yang disana tersentak serta memandang kagum Naruto. Namun berbeda dengan Cattleya yang kini sudah sangat marah.

"Jangan pernah menceramahiku dasar Rendahan!" Teriak Cattleya.

"Ku...kukukukuku..." Azazel tertawa sembari memeluk perutnya.

"Melihat seorang keturunan Maou asli diceramahi oleh seorang murid SMA. Itu membuatku tidak bisa menahan tertawaku." Azazel berbicara demngan masih memegangi perutnya. "Biar kukatakan padamu. Idemu itu terlalu klise dan kasar. Dan juga, hanya sedikit orang-orangmu yang betul-betul kuat kan? Astaga, kalian hanya membuat masalah bagi orang lain. Keturunan Leviathan, kata-katamu itu seperti penjahat yang hampir mati, tahu?"

"Azazel! Beraninya kau menghina kami sejauh itu!"

Cattleya marah besar, dan gelombang aura sihir memancar dari tubuhnya. Itu adalah atmosfir situasi yang sangat panas.

"Naruto, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Jangan bantu aku, oke?" Azazel menatap Naruto yang menganguk pun tersenyum. Lantas dia berdiri, dan mulai mengeluarkan aura suram, mirip seperti pemanasan sebelum bertarung. Setelah itu, Azazel membentangkan dua belas sayap hitamnya. Warnanya lebih gelap dari kegelapan tanpa akhir.

"Keturunan dari mantan Maou [Leviathan]. Salah satu [Monster of the End]. Bukan lawan yang buruk. Cattleya Leviathan, apa kau berdandan demi menghadapi kehancuran melawanku?"

Cattleya menanggapi tantangan menegangkan Azazel dengan senyuman tanpa takut di wajahnya.

"Justru itulah yang kuharapkan. Gubernur dari Malaikat yang jatuh." Setelah itu mereka menghilang bagai bayangan.

 **Kah! Koh! Dooooooooh!**

Dari langit, suara menggema terdengar jelas, diserta cahaya menyilaukan. Ketika melihat ke atas, Azazel dan Cattleya terus menyerang dan bertahan dengan kecepatan luar biasa!

Azazel membuat sejumlah tombak berat dan tebal yang hampir seukuran tubuhnya muncul, dan melemparnya ke arah Cattleya. Cattleya mengeluarkan beberapa lapis lingkaran sihir pertahanan dan memblokir serangan cahaya.

Lapangan sekolah mendapat kerusakan hebat disini dan disana sebagai dampak serangan dan bertahan itu. Jika saja Sirzechs dan yang lainnya tidak melindungi bangunan sekolah, pasti akan banyak gedung yang runtuh.

Dan juga cukup beruntung karena wilayah sekolah dinaungi perisai yang sangat kuat. Kalau tidak, area perumahan manusia disekitar sini juga akan terkena dampaknya. Sungguh Kekuatan mengerikan melihat serangan maksimum yang Azazel dan Cattleya hindari menghantam perisai perlindungan.

Cattleya mengambil botol kecil dari kantong sakunya. Dan dia menelan sesuatu yang sepertinya mirip ular hitam kecil dari dalam botol.

 **DUAR!**

Dalam sekejap itu. Ruang bergetar dengan kuat, dan gelombang kekuatan menerjang seluruh wilayah bangunan sekolah. Kekuatan sihir yang ditelan oleh Cattleya membengkak, dan mengeluarkan aura mengerikan. Energi yang hampir setara dengan Sirzechs dan Serafall.

Setelah melihat itu Azazel berinisiatif menyerang dengan menembakkan tak terhitung tombak cahaya ke arahnya, namun semuanya lenyap dengan mudah hanya dengan Cattleya sedikit menggerakkan tangannya ke samping.

"Cih, jika seperti ini terus terpaksa aku harus menggunakan 'itu', lagi pula tidak ada salahnya menggunakan 'itu'." Azazel mulai merasa kerepotan akan sihir yang dikeluarkan oleh Cattleya. Kini ia mengambil sebuah pisau yang sebelumnya disimpan disaku celananya. Dan setelah itu ia melafalkan mantra.

"Balance Break...!"

Wilayah sekitar tertutupi oleh cahaya seketika. Usai cahaya padam, terdapat seseorang berdiri sambil mengenakan armor lempeng emas seperti Naga.

"Aku mempelajari [Vanishing Dragon] dan Sacred Gear tipe-Naga lain sebelum memproduksi ini, Sacred Gear terkuat buatanku. Ini adalah [Downfall Dragon Spear],dan dalam kondisi Balance Breaker bernama [Downfall Dragon Spear Armor]!" Azazel mulai mendeskripsikan salah satu penemuanya.

"Hahaha! Memang begitulah Azazel! Kau memang luar biasa!" Vali mulai tertawa gila saat melihat wujud Balance Break milik Azazel. "Sepertinya melawanmu lebih menyenangkan ketimbang dengan rivalku" Lanjutnya kemudian menatap Issei yang baru saja datang setelah menyelamatkan Gasper. Dan kini dia mulai emosi.

"Sudahlah bisakah kita selesaikan pertarungan ini, aku sudah bosan. Rasanya aku ingin kembali kedanau untuk menikmati udara bebas."

"Jangan meremehkan aku!" Teriak Cattleya kemudian mulai terbang menuju Azazel dengan kecepatan Ekstrim.

Melihat musuhnya kini mulai menipiskan jarak darinya, lantas Azazel meresponnya dengan tombak cahaya yang ia pegang.

 **Bush!**

Darah segar mengucur dari tubuh si Cattleya. Dia jatuh tersungkur diatas tanah, kemudian meledak menjadi partikel debu.

"Dari perkataanmu tadi bisa kusimpulkan. Vali, sudahkah [Vanishing Dragon] memihak pada Ophis?."

"Tidak, aku hanya bersikeras untuk bekerjasama. Mereka memberikan tawaran menggiurkan "Maukah kau melawan Asgard?" saat mereka mengatakan itu, sebagai orang yang ingin menguji kekuatanku, aku tak bisa menolak. Azazel, kau tak suka ide bertarung melawan Valhalla—sang Asgard kan? Kau tak menyukai peperangan."

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk 'menjadi kuat', namun aku seharusnya juga mengatakan 'jangan hanya membuat faktor yang akan menghancurkan dunia."

"Itu tak ada hubungannya. Aku hanya ingin bertarung selama lamanya."

"...Begitu. Tidak, aku pernah mengantisipasi dalam hatiku kalau kau suatu saat akan meninggalkanku, sejak kita bertemu sampai sekarang, kau hanya ingin bertarung dengan orang kuat." Azazel kini menyudahi pembicaraanya dengan Vali dengan helaian nafas. Dia pusing memikirkan apa tidak ada yang diotak Vali selain, Bertarung.

"Sebenarnya, Nama sejatiku adalah Vali, Vali Lucifer."

"Lucifer. Kau pasti bercanda." Rias menatap Vali dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dan seakan mewakili rasa tidak percaya dari semua orang yang berada disana. Kecuali Naruto yang menatap Vali dengan pandangan binggung.

"Aku adalah keturunan dari Maou Lucifer generasi sebelumnya yang tewas. Namun, aku anak berdarah campuran dari ayah yang merupakan cucu Maou dan ibu manusia. aku mendapatkan kekuatan Sacred Gear [Vanishing Dragon] karena aku separuh manusia. Itu hanya kebetulan. Namun aku, yang merupakan kerabat darah sejati dari Lucifer dan juga seorang [Vanishing Dragon], terlahir. Kalau ada yang dinamakan takdir dan keajaiban, itulah aku." Sambil ia mengatakan itu, beberapa lipat sayap Iblis tumbuh dari punggungnya bersama sayap cahayanya.

"Tunggu, jika aku boleh jujur. Aku tidak pernah mengerti arti pembicaraanmu, tapi ... Apa tujuanmu." Karena dibayangi oleh kebinggungan, Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Tentu saja dari yang sudah kau dengar sebelumnya. Tujuanku adalah untuk bertarung melawan musuh yang kuat, sepertimu." Vali mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada senang. "Namun sepertinya untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa bertarung denganmu karena aku mendapatkan panggilan Dari Ophis. Jadi sampai jumpa. Dan Issei, jika kau tak kunjung semakin kuat. Maka aku akan membuatmu kuat dengan caraku sendiri." Lanjutnya berbicara, membuat Issei binggung mengenai maksud 'aku akan membuatmu kuat dengan caraku.' itu yang selalu terbayang dipikiran Issei.

"Vali, aku sudah datang untukmu." seorang pria muda dengan wajah yang nampak menyegarkan. Ia berbicara pada Vali dengan nada riang. Kini datang dari lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam pekat.

"Ternyata Bikou. Sudah waktunya." Sapa Vali kepada pria yang diketahui bernama Bikou.

"Siapa kau?" Iseei menunjuk pada orang yang baru saja muncul dan menanyakan itu.

"Dia adalah keturunan dari [Victorious Fighting Buddha]" mengengar penjelasan Azazel membuat Issei dan Naruto yang tertarik mendengarnya semakin binggung karena nama yang disebutkan Azazel terasa tidak familiar ditelinga mereka.

"Biar kukatakan dengan nama yang bisa kamu kenali. Dia adalah Son Goku. Monyet terkenal dalam Journey to the West."

"S-S-Son Goku?" Issei begitu terkejut. Karena, dia adalah orang dalam cerita terkenal.

"Lebih tepatnya, dia adalah Youkai Monyet yang telah mewarisi kekuatan Son Goku. Namun, akan jadi akhir dunia bahkan kalau kau sudah bergabung dalam [Chaos Brigade]. Tidak, kau adalah Son Goku-nya [Vanishing Dragon]. Kalian tampak sangat serasi." Bikou tertawa pada kata kata Azazel dengan senyuman.

"Aku berbeda dari generasi pertama yang menjadi Buddha. Aku hanya hidup sesukaku. Namaku adalah Bikou, senang bertemu denganmu, Sekiryutei dan Neko."

Mendengar celetukan Bikou. Tercipta perempatan di Kepala Naruto saat mendengarkan kata 'Neko'. "Hei, aku manusia bukan Kucing" Teriak kesal Naruto sembari menunjuk Bikou yang tersenyum.

"Jika kau manusia kenapa ada kumis kucing dipipi mu? Apa itu Bekas Cakaran."

"Ini Tanda lahir sialannn."

"Ups, maaf jika aku berkata benar."

"Bodo amat."

Naruto kini tidak bisa untuk tidak marah kepada Bikou. menurutnya ini adalah pelecehan Ras(?)

Dan setelahnya Bikou mulai memutar Tongkatnya dan menusuk tanah.

Sekejap, kegelapan hitam menyebar di tanah. Ia menutupi Vali dan Bikou, dan membuat mereka benar-benar tenggelam kedalamnya.

"Hah mereka kabur.." Issei menghela nafas melihat rivalnya kabur. Padahal masih banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan ke Vali.

"Baiklah Gasper, karena keadaan mulai kondusif makan non aktivkan kekuatan dari Sacred Gearmu". Mendengar perintah Gasperpun menghilangkan kekuatannya dan dengan seketika waktu kembali menjadi normal dan orang-orang yang tadinya membeku kini dapat bergerak kembali.

"Naruto-kun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Ruangan ini nampak seperti arena pertarugan?" Tsubaki yang sudah bisa bergerak normal mulai bertanya Kepada Naruto. "Tidak, hanya saja tadi ada segerombolan Tikus yang kebetulan lewat kok, saking banyaknya sampai-sampai ruangan menjadi seperti ini." mendengar penjelasan Naruto itu membuat hampri semua orang yang berada disana sweatdrop akan ketidak pintaran Naruto dalam berbohong.

 **Beralih tempat**

Kini terlihat wanita berambut Coklat-kemerahan tengah mondar mandir didepan pintu. Jika dilihat dengan detai nampak si wanita tengah dilanda emosi. "Cih, Dimana sebenarnya kau Naruto!" Teriak si wanita itu sambil menginjak-injak lantai yang jelas-jelas tidak bersalah. "Awas saja kalau dia pulang, akan aku jadikan dia daging cincang Fufufufu ..."

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fuahhh, akhirnya chapter 7 bisa ane up. Yo minna ketemu lagi sama ane author dari FF yang gaje ini. Gimana pendapat para readers soal chapter ini ? Bagus apa jelek. Semoga saja bagus (ngarep.) dan sebelumnya ane minta maafnya (emangnya lebaran #plak) karena semakin berjalan semakin lama upnya. Ya begitu lah, mulai dari urusan perkerjaan hingga bermain game semacam PB dan Closers. Dan ane ga berhenti-hentinya mengucapkan Terima kasih buat para readers yang semper menyisihkan beberapa katanya buat review. Sekian dan sampai jumpa di chapter 8..**

 **Sesi jawab reviews chapter 6 :**

 **nikowahyu4869 : ini udah update**

 **Orang asing biasa : ini udah update , Dan disini Naruto hanya memiliki harem 2 orang saja.**

 **Laffayete : jadi drama ? Ya sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa . hidup tanpa drama bagai garam kurang sup #plak terbalik.**

 **Tamerlane12 : ini udah lanjut.**

 **.980 : ini udah lanjut lagi.**

 **Sederhana : Ini udah up jadi ga usah nunggu lagi :v**

 **Namikaze Ichza : Yo salam juga, ane seneng kalo ente suka nih FF . ya sebenarnya ide awalnya karena ga sengaja nemu FF orang. Dan disitu tokoh Naruto juga fobia tapi sayangnya discontinues. #Curhat. Dan setelah melihat review ente membuat ane semankin semangat buat bikin nih FF terus berjalan. Jadi Arigato.**

 **dandidandi185 : Arigato untuk suportnya.**

 **Havoks : Ini udah lanjut-tebayo**

 **Dan untuk Review lainya maaf ane ga bisa jawab semua sekaligus :v tapi Arigato.**

 **Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa 1437 H bagi yang menjalankan.**


End file.
